Shingeki no Highschool
by BlackRaion
Summary: Mainly Ymir x Historia and Eren x Mikasa Short parts with Connie x Sasha, Jean x Marco, Annie x Berthold
1. Chapter 1

1

It was early Monday morning and Ymir's alarm was put down to snooze the 5th time in a row.  
„Meh…"  
She closed her eyes again when it knocked at her door. „Ymir, come on you will be late on your first day! Don't make this be your first impression at the new school!", her mother's voice said, well knowing that her lazy-ass-daughter didn't really care about what others will think about her.  
A lightly freckled face popped up under the blanket, yawning and rubbing her honey-golden eyes.  
„Whatever…", she mumbled while finally leaving her bed.  
After a short shower and getting dressed with a dark-grey tanktop with a washed out metalband-logo print and tight black and ripped jeans she sat down at the dining-table, her mother was already waiting with a nice smelling breakfast.

„You really want to wear this, Ymir?", her mother asked and raised an eyebrow.  
„Why not.", Ymir responded with a tired gaze while biting in her bread.  
„Just asking, I want you to have a better time in this school than last time."  
„…I don't think my clothes should have any influence on how many friends I get…"  
„You're right, I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you."  
„Thanks Mom but you don't need to worry about me.", Ymir said, finishing her breakfast and smiled lightly at her mother. She was always so worried about her that Ymir felt sorry for making her worry.

~~~~~~~~~  
 _3 weeks before  
_  
„Oi, bull-dike!", a dark voice shouted and Ymir tried to ignore it, she kept walking.  
„Oi! Fuckface! I'm talking to you!", the voice shouted, louder and more aggressive than before.  
The tall girl stopped and turned around to see three young men walking straight up to her.  
„What?", Ymir said uninterested, trying to hide her nervousness.  
 _„(Oh fuck, her boyfriend…)"_  
The guy who shouted at her stopped just a few inches before her, having an arrogant smile on his face. The other two guys were standing on his left and his right, playing with a baseball-bat and with a butterfly-knife.  
Ymir swallowed hardly, trying to look as uninterested as she could in this situation.  
„What do you want?", she asked, hardly trying to keep her voice straight but it shook lightly nevertheless.  
„Oh, what I want?", the tall and muscular man asked with a rhetorical sound and a bright smile before he grabbed her neck roughly, almost crashing her at the hard stonewall next to them.  
„I want you to FUCKING stop flirting with MY girl, you get it?!", he growled at her, almost touching her forehead with his. Ymir grabbed his arm, struggling for air but she hadn't a chance against him.  
„…and you need to bring two others to tell me that?", she played cool and looked at him with an arrogant smile, licking over her lips.  
She knew this was a mistake the second the words lefts her mouth.  
The next thing Ymir knew was lying on the ground, trash and a demolished trashcan all around her, with her stomach and head hurting badly.  
„If I see you near her again or even at our fucking school you will regret it, understand?"

After that incident she decided that this pretty girl wasn't worth it.  
This bitch just played with her, there was never something true she said or did to Ymir, it was just a bunch of those super popular people at school who wanted to provoke a cause to beat that gay girl down.

After coming home her mother ran up to her, with that super-worried look on her face Ymir hated so much, because she do not want to see her hurt.  
„Ymir! What happened, it's so late already an- …you are hurt, what happened, Ymir, tell me!", she said with a mix of anger, worry and confusion.  
And her daughter told her what happened.

„I make sure that you will change school, don't worry."

~~~~~~~~~~~

„Bye Mom, thanks for the breakfast!", Ymir said loud enough for her mother to hear in the kitchen.  
„Take care!" – _„(I will, don't worry so much.)"_

„Eren! Hurry up, Mikasa is already waiting outside for you!"  
„I didn't asked her to!"  
„You shouldn't be so rude to her!"  
„I'm not rude!"  
The green-eyed boy left the house, almost tripping down the few steps outside their house with a toast in his mouth trying to get his lightly brown jacket on when he saw a black haired head over the solid hedge.  
„Mikasa! Why are you waiting, you will be late!"  
The asian girl turned around, trying to hold back a huge smile when she saw Eren.  
„Good Morning Eren, how are you?", she said with a lovely voice, ignoring the fact that they were really late for their first class on this day.  
„Uhm, good, thanks but we have to hurry, come on!"  
_

It was the first day of the new school-year, so everyone was in the assembly hall, waiting for the director to appear at the stage.  
It was noisy but when a well-built man appeared everyone sat down and it was silent.

„Good morning students, my name is Erwin Smith and I'm the director of this school. Most of you know me but as we have new students here I wanted to introduce myself again."  
After a standard speech a way smaller man entered the stage with a deadly gaze on his face, looking through the mass of young people.  
„My name is Levi Ackermann, I'm the deputy director and also responsible for inform you brats about our clubs. I don't give a fuck about everyone joining one, but better be prepared for extra work if you don't choose one, understood?"  
The hall was deadly silent.  
„Fine. Information –material is prepared outside so get the fuck out and choose a damn club."

„Oh fuck.", Ymir sighted as she stood up, grabbing her bag.  
„Everything okay with you?", a female voice asked, turning her blue eyes to Ymirs.  
The addressed girl turned around to see a blonde girl, lightly smaller than her with her hair tied together, wearing a white hoodie.  
„Uhm, sure…why do you mind?", Ymir answered, scratching the back of her head.  
„Well, ‚Oh Fuck' isn't the best way to react to something… to most things at least.", the blonde said with an almost suggestive smile on her face.  
Ymir gave that smile back in an even more suggestive way.  
It was this ‚I can see you're gay, I'm gay too hottie~' way of looking at each other.  
„My name is Ymir, nice to meet you…?"  
„Annie. Nice to meet you, too, Ymir."  
They shook hands and Annie let her index finger stroke over the back of Ymirs hand, making her shiver lightly.  
„I never seen you here before, are you new at this school?", the blonde asked while both of them walked through the hallway, looking at the booths which tried to recruit new members for their clubs.  
„Yes, I'm new. So you are here for a few years yet I guess?"  
„Yeah, I'm here since first year of highschool. It's okay I guess, nothing special, but okay."  
They continued with some smalltalk while Ymir was checking on some sportsclubs.  
„Which club do you joined, Annie?", Ymir asked while checking on a soccer and on an american football club flyer.  
„I'm in the martial arts club, we train different kinds like kickboxing, karate, especially tang soo do and some others like judo and so on. Wouldn't this be something for you, too?", Annie answered, looking at the taller girl with a little bit of hope in her eyes.  
Ymir let out a sight, scratched her neck and looked at Annie:  
„No, sorry. I'm not the fighting type, I'm more the ball-sport type. Do you know anything about those two clubs?", she asked and showed the two flyers she was studying before to her new friend.  
Annie sighted loudly but grabbed the flyers Ymir gave her.  
„Let me think about it. Hm, so… all I know is, that Reiner is the teamleader and best Quarterback of the American football team, he is very popular here, everyone knows him and, you know, every girl wants him.", she rolled her eyes annoyed, „But I guess that's nothing what interests you, right?"  
Ymir laughed and her lips formed a narcissistic grin.  
„You're not sure anymore? You seemed to be very sure when you stroke my hand before, Annie~"  
Annie blushed lightly and looked away, stroking her hair behind her ear.  
„Not that I would care…", she mumbled, what made Ymir laugh again.  
„I like you, and know what? You were right, don't worry, your gay-radar isn't broken, blondie."  
Annie did not react to that anymore, she just leaned against the wall behind her and nodded to Ymir.  
„Decided? Want your head to get crushed by the most popular guy in school? Or running after a ball to kick it around?"  
Ymir looked down on the flyers Annie gave her back.  
 _„(I guess I better stay away from another ‚popular guy all the girls want', I bet this little fucker has an adorable cute girlfriend I better don't get in contact with…)"_  
Ymir sighted and threw the American football flyer in a trashcan.  
„I'll take soccer."


	2. Chapter 2

„Eren, promise me you take care!", Mikasa said with a really worried expression on her face.  
„Yeah, whatever.", Eren mumbled while putting on his helmet for football training.  
„Don't you be late for your own club?", he asked and Mikasa hectically searched for a clock when Eren showed her his smartphone.  
„Oh shit, thank you, see you tomorrow, okay? I'll be at your house as always!", she shouted while running out of the school's stadium to her own club.  
„…I don't asked you to show up every morning, wtf Mikasa…", Eren mumbled when a hand grabbed his shoulder. It was Jean, his teammate. He didn't knew if they were friends or if they even liked each other, but he was just there and it was okay, he guessed.  
„Man, what's wrong with you? She's totally into you, don't you get it? If you don't, I'll take my chance! Mikasa's pretty hot, don't you think?", he said with a perverted grin.  
Eren pushed him away, blushing lightly what no one could see because of his helmet.  
„Are you stupid, horseface?! She's my friend, no more…but you take your dirty hands off her, she deserves someone special, understood?"  
Jean's grin chanced to a angry face.  
„Horseface?! Are you serious you little anger-hamster?", Jean shouted back and they started fighting what didn't last long because a muscular guy came in, grabbing both at their necks and took them away from each other.  
„What the fuck are you two think you're doing?"  
It was Reiner, their teamleader. Both boys stopped fighting and the big blonde guy let them down.  
„Save your energy for this Friday's game, you hear me you little shits? Don't fuck this up again!",  
he said with a angry voice while turning around and leaving to the field.  
He stopped and looked around, searching for something, or some _one_.

The cheerleaders club entered the stadium and Reiner smiled bright as he saw his girlfriend.  
„Historia!", he shouted while waving at the small blonde and really pretty girl.  
She turned around and smiled back at him. He ran over to her, his helmet under his arm while stretching the other arm, showing off his big biceps, making the other girls from Historia's club blush heavily. Historia felt uncomfortable but didn't showed it, she tried to get used to it.  
„You here to cheer on your awesome strong boyfriend?", Reiner asked while bathing in the looks of the other girls around his girlfriend.  
Historia scratched her cheek as she looked aside, making Reiner blush a bit.  
„Uhm, you know… we have training today and Sasha said it would be good to train here where our football team is, because of Friday's big game. I hope this is okay for you?"  
Reiner laughed with a deep sounding voice and winked at the pretty blonde girl.  
„Everything is okay with my girl being at my side, Historia! Be sure to watch me, alright?", he said, leaning down and kissing her on her lips.  
„…sure.", Historia said quiet, replying at his kiss.  
When Reiner ran off to the field, shouting at his team, treating them like shit, Historia's Cheerleader Team squeaked at her.  
„Wow, Historia! It's still so incredible that Reiner, I mean come on, REINER is your boyfriend! You are so lucky to be together with such a popular guy! He's so strong and no one can beat him, no wonder he is our best quarterback!"  
Historia smiled at them: „Yes, I know, incredible, right?" – „How long have you been a couple now?" – „Uhm…I guess it has to be about 6 months now?", Historia answered while thinking about it.  
„That's quite a long time, Historia! And…you know, how is _he?"  
_ „Huh? What do you mean?", she asked, well knowing what they meant.  
„Come on Historia, tell us! Is he as big down there as his muscles are?"  
„Stop it! I won't talk about such things, I don't even know!"  
„Stop lying Historia, you really want to tell us you didn't see his you-know-what in those 6 months?"  
She looked help searching at Sasha, who was snacking something, as always.  
„…Sasha, what are you searching for?", she changed the topic, nervously playing with the end of her skirt.  
Sasha looked up, blushing heavily. „What?! Nothing! I- I- I mean what should I looking for?!"  
„Oi, Sasha! Nice to see you here!", a male voice said.  
"Hey Connie! Didn't expect to see you here.", Sasha said, obviously lying.  
"Didn't either to see you girls here! I'm here with my athletics club. I have to go back, have fun okay?", he said smiling and waved at the cheerleaders while running back to his club.  
"So, Connie, huh?", everyone was staring at Sasha, who was as red as her whatever-tomato-like-looking-snack. "Uuuuhm, we should start training, don't we?!"

"Annie, are you there? Hey. Annie! ...oh fuck off, fuckface.", Mikasa cursed and brought her opponent down with a perfect 180° jump-kick.  
"Awake again?", she said, smiling with an evil glance in her eyes.  
Annie just stroke a stand of hair behind her ear again and got back up if nothing had happened.  
"Oh, is the little slant-eye angry again, because her never-ever-stupid-as-fuck-boyfriend still won't fuck her?", Annie responded, well knowing that a serious fight would follow with this.  
After the other students had to run away from the hard fighting girls their trainer, Rico Brzenska, stepped in. "Oi! Stop it, NOW!", she shouted, but the two furiously fighting predators didn't react.  
Rico took a deep breath before she separated Annie and Mikasa.  
"Shall I remind you that martial arts are for self-defense, self-confidence and concentration, not for SMASHING YOUR FUCKING HEADS!"  
Both mumbled a quiet "Sorry, Sensei…." with gnashing teeth.  
"So, what are we doing after training?", Rico asked, watching both girls with a serious face.  
Still gnashing their teeth both bow down to each other before everyone went to the changing rooms.

Mikasa sighted, well knowing that Annie was right. It frustrated her, that Eren did not seem to recognize her as a woman. She was just a friend to him, he showed that clearly every day.  
Just as she left the gate of the school she heard the siren of an ambulance.  
 _"(No, please do not turn to the stadium do not turn to- FUCK, Eren…! Please be okay!)"_

„Told you not to try, little boy.", Reiner said, laughing at Eren who was lying on the well-trimmed grass, bleeding from his nose and holding his arm in pain.  
„Reiner, why did you do that, he's hurt! That's not nice of you, he is your teammate!", Historia said, looking down to the dark brunette guy on the floor.  
"Historia, come on. He's just too weak to beat me, like everyone else, too.  
He asked for it, he got it. Just be proud to have the strongest man alive as your boyfriend, huh?"  
"You're such a-…."  
"EREN!"  
Mikasa's voice echoed over the stadium while she was running straight to his secret love.  
But she got pulled away as the ambulance arrived and took care of him.  
"What happened?!", she asked loudly, looking to the crowd with a clearly angry undertone.  
Everyone was quiet when Reiner walked to the black-haired girl with an arrogant smile on his face.  
"Just what he asked for. Just happened what he should have expected, he wanted to mess with me, he lost, whatever.", Reiner said, still with this arrogant tone and smile.  
Mikasa was silent. Too silent.  
"Reiner! Please, let it go, let's just leave okay? Please!", Historia said, wrapping her arms around Reiner's left one. Historia knew one should not mess with Mikasa when it was about Eren.  
But Reiner just laughed.  
"Aw, my sweet little Historia, don't worry, I'll take care of this. She's just a girl, what would she could do to-…!?" Historia was fast enough to let go of her boyfriend as she saw Mikasa start sprinting and fell off the ground, followed by him.  
Mikasa took him down by using a technique from her martial arts club as it was nothing.  
"Mikasa, please! It was an accident, Eren will be okay, I promise!", Historia almost cried while she kneeled down to Reiner which was cooking from anger.  
"Come at me, fucking spring-roll…!"  
"STOP IT!", Historia shouted, standing between Mikasa and Reiner.  
No one ever heard her shouting that loud.  
"I'm sorry Mikasa, it won't happen again, I promise!", she said, looking with fear at the Asian girl.  
"Come on, let's just go okay? We…uhm…just let's get some ice-cream okay, I want ice-cream!", she said to Reiner, looking at him with her cutest smile, hoping it to work.  
It was her luck that Eren just sat up at this moment and Mikasa had the chance to ran to him.  
"Luck for you, fucki-…", Reiner started but Historia stopped him with a kiss.  
"Please, let it go, for me okay?", Historia said while running her hand over his massive chest, looking damn cute out of her tropical-blue eyes.  
"…alright.", he said, placing his hands under her short skirt on her butt cheeks, grinning.  
Historia squeaked as he tightened his hands on her butt while get up, holding her on his arms.  
"Reiner, please, everyone can see us, let me down…!", she said quietly, blushing in embarrassment.  
"No way!"

Ymir sat down in a café, next to her was Annie. She asked her out for a coffee after the club-activities ended and she responded with "Alright, but that's not a date!", while winking at her.  
She decided to be careful as Annie was at this school for a long time and she did not know enough about her to really have an opinion about her. Plus she mentioned this popular guy and seemed to know quite much about him.  
"How was soccer for the first time?", the blonde asked while sipping on her iced coffee.  
"Was okay, hoped for some hot chicks but what can I say, nothing there that fits my taste in women."  
Annie lifted an eyebrow while resting her chin on her hand.  
"So, and what is your type of woman?", Annie asked while trying not to stare too much on every detail she find on Ymir.  
The dark-haired girl leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms.  
"Hm. Good question, let's see."  
Ymir looked around when her eyes caught a cute, quite small blonde with big blue eyes taking a seat two tables away from Annie and her.  
She grinned and nodded in her direction.  
"Guess this girl over there is totally my type of woman. Do you know her? Is she at our school?", she said, already thinking about how to get in contact.  
Annie almost spit out her iced coffee when she saw on _which_ girl Ymir kept an eye on.  
"Holy fuck, Ymir, are you suicidal?", Annie laughed and leaned forward to her.  
"Just wait a minute and enjoy the show.", the blonde girl whispered as she saw Reiner buying ice-cream for Historia and him.  
"What do you mean with-…oh."  
Ymir felt like a thunder stroke her chest, and not the good way of feeling that.

"Yey, thank you!", Historia said with an angel-like voice when Reiner sat down at their table, placing a cup of white/pink Ice-Cream with some pieces of fruit in front of his girlfriend.  
Reiner smiled at her and took a spoon of his own ice-cream.  
"You know, it's not nice what you did to Eren, you knew he wouldn't stand your tackling! And what about the game on Friday? You said it is an important game so don't you need him?"  
Reiner sighted annoyed and leaned back in his seat.  
"Babe, you won't understand. It's a man's thing, understood? He wanted to mess with my strength, so I let him. Just be proud that your man is strong enough to protect you from everything, alright?"  
Historia sighted, she knew this conversation wouldn't lead anywhere so she just smiled again.  
"Yes, you are really strong, I-…I appreciate that."  
Those words made Reiner smile brightly. _"(Maybe this is my chance to get FINALLY in her pants!)"  
_ "My parents aren't home until next weekend ends, you will come visit me tonight, won't you?"  
Historia's heart felt heavy. She couldn't say no again, he would get angry, like last time.  
"Sure, why not? But I have to be at home by 10pm. If I'm not my dad will get angry…", she said, smiling at him. Her heart pounded faster.  
"Great!"

Annie laughed at Ymir's more than disappointed expression.  
"I'm so talented in liking the wrong girls…", Ymir sighted and drove her hand through her semi-short dark hair.  
"Nah, we all make mistakes. But this one will cost you some teeth, believe me. This guy is Reiner, the quarterback I told you about this morning.", Annie told her while playing with the straw in her drink.  
Ymir kept looking at Historia, she kind of felt something strange when she looked at the pretty girl.  
"Oi, Ymir….stop staring before Reiner recognizes it.", Annie said but Ymir was lost in her thoughts.  
 _"(There is something wrong, she tries to look happy and all that but…it's fake, she's damn miserable with him, I'm pretty sure…the way she's wiggling her feet, the way she plays with her hands…)"  
_ "Earth at Ymir, hello?", Annie said, raising an eyebrow.  
"Huh? Sorry, was lost in thoughts.", Ymir said emotionless and finished her iced drink.  
"I have to go home, thank you for your help in school and of course for the drink, this isn't self-evident what you did for me today. So I really mean it, thank you!"  
Annie smiled at Ymir and got up, too.  
"You don't have to thank me, thank you for spending the day with me, I really enjoyed it."  
Ymir nodded and smiled at Annie.  
"See you tomorrow then!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you want something to drink?", Reiner asked while looking into the large fridge in the massive kitchen of his parents' house.  
Well, 'house' maybe isn't the right word to describe the home of the Braun-Family.  
They are very wealthy with a really big estate, including a big ass garden.  
"Yes, please. Water will be fine, thank you.", Historia said while waiting patiently, sitting on the bar of the kitchen.  
"Here you go!", Reiner said while handing her a bottle of water.  
"Thanks."  
"Let's go upstairs, alright?" – "Okay."  
They walked upstairs, passing 3 doors before they got to Reiner's room.  
It was decorates with sportflags, showcases with a huge amount of goblets Reiner won.  
Historia sat down on the end of his bed, Reiner next to her.  
She was nervous, but not much yet. He was kind to her, at least for now.  
"Sooo~", he started, "…want me to massage you? Your training must have been exhausting, wasn't it?" Reiner smiled at her with a loving shine in his eyes which made Historia relax more.  
"Uhm, that would be nice but you don't have to!"  
"I insist!"  
So she lay down on the bed, waiting for what he would do.  
Reiner sat down on her butt, starting massage her shoulders. He was always that rough and tough guy but he did his best to be careful with the tender body of Historia.  
She started to relax completely and was about to close her eyes when she felt his hand going under her shirt, touching her bare skin.  
 _"(Please, no…)"_  
His hands got rougher with her and she knew his kind and loving site was gone.  
 _"(No, please…don't let this happen…)"  
_ Reiner turned her around with a single handle of one arm and sat down on her again.  
Historia tried to stay as calm as she could while he unbuttoned her shirt, exposing her bra and naked belly.  
"Reiner, please…d-…don't, I'm not re-…", she started but his hand stopped her from talking any further.  
"Oh hell yes, you ARE ready, Babe!", he said, grinning perverted before he removed his hand from her mouth, kissing her deeply.  
Historia's heart pounded hard against her chest, her stomach clenched and she did not know what she could do against him and his actions.  
His big hands grabbed her boobs under her bra, making her breath out loud and biting her lips.  
"See, you like it, too. So don't fucking ruin it this time, understood?", he said, giving her a threatening gaze. Historia nodded in fear, slowly accepting her fate.  
Reiner unbuttoned her pants and took down the zipper before he ripped it down by force.  
Historia let out a quiet sob when she felt his hand on her bare inside leg, making him look up to her with a really angry face.  
"Are you fucking serious, bitch? Just open your adorable legs and let me in, for fucks sake!"  
Historia got even more scared and did how he said, laying on the bed, not moving an inch of her body.  
The way bigger guy on top of her started kissing over her upper body, going up to her neck and then to her lips. Historia's body was shaking of fear and when he looked her in the eyes, tears started running over her face.  
"…please…"  
Reiner stopped his actions when he saw her tears and his eyes changed back from the forcing gaze to a worried, calm look.  
"Hey, Historia, wha-…what's wrong, why are you crying? Did I do something wrong? I'm so sorry, please, don't cry! Everything's alright, I'm here for you! If I have gone too far just tell me, I don't want to force something on you!"  
Reiner started to button up Historia's clothes again like nothing happened.  
She grabbed his hands and pushed them slowly away.  
"It's okay, I'm sorry that I'm not able to give you what you want, but p-…please…don't leave me okay?", she said, looking him in the eyes with a bit of panic in them.  
She swallowed hard, trying to let out the words she wanted to say.  
"Please, don't leave me, b-…because…so…uhm…I-...because, I love you, Reiner…"  
His eyes widened as he heard those words from those adorable lips.  
"Don't worry! I'll wait until you feel like you're ready, okay? I love you too, Babe, don't worry so much, okay?"  
Historia nodded while faking a smile and laying her hand on his cheek, leaning in for a kiss.  
"I have to go home now, I'm sorry but my Dad will get angry if I'm not at home after 10pm.", Historia said, getting up from his bed and grabbing her bag.  
"No problem, I'll drive you home, it's not safe for cute girls like you to walk home alone at this time."  
"Okay, thank you!"

She stood outside, waiting for Reiner to drive out of the garage with his brand-new red Jaguar F-Type, of course sponsored by Mum and Dad.  
"Jump in, Babe!", Reiner said trough the open window and Historia got in the car.  
He drove her home, right in front of her door.  
Historia's home wasn't small either, but not as big as Reiner's was.  
They had no luxury front-yard like the Braun's family had, but the house had also 3 floors and behind it there was a big garden with a luxury pool and a sauna standing a few meters behind the pool between two big trees.  
"Thank you for driving me home, Reiner!", Historia said and was about to get out of the car, when she saw her father standing on the porch, looking straight at the couple in the luxury car.  
She instantly turned back and gave a passionate kiss to Reiner, who blushed and was so perplex that he needed a moment before he kissed her back.  
"See you tomorrow, okay?", she said with a cute voice and got out of the car, waving at him when he drove off. The small girl sighted and took a deep breath before heading to the frontdoor, where her father was waiting.  
"Hello, father. I'm back, I was at the Braun's family's place, Reiner asked me to come. That's why I'm a bit late, I hope this is okay.", she said with a clear voice.  
The man named Rod took a last pull on his cigarette before dropping it in an ashtray.  
"As long as you do what he wants to be satisfied and not fucking it up with the Braun's, I don't care if you are here before 10pm or sucking this muscleman's dick in a dirty backstreet."  
With this he went inside, letting his daughter standing outside, alone with her thoughts.

"Mikasa, you really don't need to stay here so long, I'm alright, you heard what the paramedic said. It's nothing broken or something, it's just bruised, so I'll be okay in a few days." , Eren said while scratching his neck. They sat together on his small couch which stood in the corner of his room.  
"Eren, I just want to be sure that it's really okay, did it still hurt?", she asked with a worried look on her face. Eren sighted exaggerated, rolling his eyes.  
"I told you like 100 times it does not hurt anymore, I-…OUCH! Mikasa, WTF?!"  
Mikasa poked his arm a bit hard with a straight look into his eyes.  
"It still hurts.", she said and got up. "I'll get a new cooling-pack, I'll be back in a minute!"  
Before he could say anything, she was already on her way down to the kitchen.  
"…I don't deserve you."

"Oh, hey Mikasa, everything okay with Eren and you? Do you need anything?"  
It was Eren's mother who was preparing dinner.  
Mikasa smiled and bowed down lightly. "Yes, everything is okay, thank you! I'm looking for something like a cooling-pack for Eren's arm. It still hurts, so I wanted to help him get rid of the pain.", Mikasa explained and folded her hands.  
Carla smiled and went to the freezer to get Mikasa what she asked for.  
"You are such a kind and lovely girl, Mikasa. I'm happy that you are friends with my son, we really enjoy it when you visit us. You can come to our house anytime, you know that, yes?"  
Mikasa felt a nice warmth in her chest when she heard those words.  
"Thank you so much, Mrs. Jaeger. I enjoy my time her, too!", she answered and bowed down again.  
Carla laughed and handed her the cooling-pack for Eren.  
"Mikasa, please call me Carla. And you don't need to be so formal, don't bow please."  
The Asian girl blushed a bit and stopped bowing down again to apologize.  
"Oh, okay, uh…t- thank you, that means really much to me! It feels so warm and loving every time I'm here to visit Eren. It's really lonely in my small apartment, so it really means much to me what you just said Mrs. Ja-..uh, Carla, I mean!"  
Eren's mother smiled brighter than before and nodded at Mikasa.  
"That is really nice to hear. Oh, and…Mikasa, I want to tell you something. My son is a hothead, I'm sure you're aware of that. But I'm pretty sure you mean a lot to him. He acts tough and strong all the time, but I bet he is totally doubtful when it comes to his feelings, especially for you."  
Mikasa blushed hard and looked away, she couldn't hold her eyes straight to Carla's.  
The older woman laughed at Mikasa's reaction:  
"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't want to embarrass you! I just want to say, don't give up. He's…hm, how to say such things about my own son? Sometimes he is too busy with too many things that he's not able to focus on the one thing that really matters."  
Carla saw that the black-haired girl understood what she wanted to say and smiled warm.  
"Thank you.", Mikasa said, her heart was beating fast and her red cheeks where still feeling a bit hot.  
"Enough from that! I did not want to obstruct you. Oh and please come down with Eren in 15 minutes, please stay for dinner, okay?"  
Mikasa's lips formed to a really happy expression and with that she returned to Eren's room.

"You took long, is everything okay?", the brunette boy asked when Mikasa came back into his room, sitting down next to him.  
"Yes, everything is perfect. Here, I got you something for cooling your injury. Oh, and your mother asked us to come down for dinner in 15 minutes!"  
She unwrapped Eren's bandage and wrapped the new, cold one around his arm.  
"Is it okay? Or too tight?", she asked and looked up, meeting his bright green eyes with her almost black ones. "No, it's perfect. Thank you, Mikasa."  
Shortly after Eren, Mikasa, Carla and Eren's father Grisha were sitting at the dining table.  
"Thank you so much for inviting me for dinner, it means really much to me.", Mikasa said.  
"As I said, you can come whenever you want.", Carla answered and they started eating.  
"You're living alone, right?", Grisha asked and looked to their guest.  
"Yes, my parents died in a robbery when I was a little girl. I had no other family so I lived in an orphanage a few years, but when I turned 16 two years ago I was able to start a job beneath school and afford an own small apartment.", she explained.  
"If you want, you can sleep here when it's too lonely.", Carla said, which made Eren's and Mikasa's heartrate go up fast. "That is really nice, thank you so much! It means so much to me to know, that I can come here whenever I want. I hope I can return something someday!"  
Those words came from deep within Mikasa's heart and everyone was aware of it, making everyone feel good in this moment.  
"Why don't you just stay today? You brought your schoolback and Eren surely has something to wear for you for sleeping!", Carla said and looked at her son, which couldn't move after hearing those words. "Oh, is this really okay? You did so much for me today already, I don't want to be a burden!"  
Grisha and Carla laughed: "You are no burden, never. Please stay, it's already dark outside and it's really late, we would feel better if you would stay and be safe."  
Mikasa felt a bit uncomfortable but her heart felt like it would jump out of her chest when she thought of sleeping next to Eren.

The trained girl stepped out of the bathroom, wearing boxers and a too large shirt she got from Eren. "Eren? You can go to the bathroom now!", she said and sat down on the bed, waiting for him to return. She was nervous. They know each other for a long time now, but she never slept next to him before. She crawled on his bed as she heard the door.  
"That was fast!", she said, making Eren laugh. "You think so? Don't need to do as much as you I guess!" Mikasa pouted. "That's rude, stop it." He laughed louder. "Sorry!"  
He turned off the lights and crawled into the bed.  
"Everything okay? Do you need something?", he asked with a nervous voice.  
 _"(Just your arms around me…)"_ , she thought but wasn't able to actually say it out loud.  
"No, I'm good. Thank you, Eren. Sleep well okay? And if your arm hurts, please wake me up!"  
"I will, sleep well."  
Both turned their backs to the other, but they weren't able to fall asleep.  
 _"(She's so close, I can almost feel her heart beating…jeez, why am I so cowed when it comes to her?)"  
"(He's so close,I can feel his warmth on my entire body…god, I love you so much Eren, why don't you see it? And why am I not able to tell you so…?)"  
_It took a while before both of them fall asleep with their thoughts kept for themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

The week past slowly and the big game came closer.  
It was shortly before the last class started on this Friday and Ymir was walking up the stairs to her arts-class when suddenly someone really small bumped into her.  
"OUCH! Oh my god, I'm so sorry, please forgive me, I didn't meant to-…"  
That someone stopped talking when her eyes met with the honey-golden ones of Ymir, staring and almost getting lost in them.  
Ymir looked down to the person who has just bumped into her, almost having an heart-attack when her eyes met with the big, ocean-blue ones of the girl she saw on Monday.  
Ymir swallowed hard before she said something.  
"No problem, shorty. Felt like a fly bumped into me, but I hope you are okay?"  
Historia's mouth stood open while she was thinking of an answer to that, still staring in those beautiful eyes of her opponent.  
Ymir's imagination got out of control and she had a hard time to not act like she wanted in that situation. She desperately wanted to close Historia's mouth with her index finger, letting it caress her jawbone while looking at her with a sexy grin and winking at her, saying something like  
'Don't wanted to make you speechless, beautiful princess~'  
Ymir was ripped of her thoughts when the blonde girl started to speak.  
"Yes, I'm okay, thanks. Again sorry for that, I was lost in thoughts! It won't happen again, I promise!"  
Ymir pouted inside her head, thinking _"(Please bump into me every day, cutie…")_  
Historia took a look at the clock on the wall. "Oh shit, arts start in 2 minutes! I have to go, see you around!", she said and ran off upstairs to her class.  
"Arts…?"  
Ymir got to her class, too, taking a seat in the back when she saw a small blonde sitting in front of her. _"(Are you kidding me?!)"_ , she thought, didn't know if she should be happy to be in class with that incredible cute girl she spotted at the café or if she should be just scared of her muscleman-boyfriend. Historia turned around and smiled at Ymir.  
"Oh, so we got arts together, huh? Sorry again for before, I-…"  
Ymir stopped her: "Hey, stop apologizing, it's okay, really! _(I could invite her for a drink, or even dinner? Aaah, Ymir, stop it! She's the girlfriend of this Reiner-Guy, don't make the same mistake again…!)_ Nothing happened, so don't overthink your pretty head, alright? _(Oh FUCK what have I just said?!)"_  
Ymir's cheeks turned red because of her own words. _"(FUCK!)"_  
Historia blushed when she heard those words, again staring in Ymir's golden eyes.  
"…I-", but before the blonde could say something, their teacher arrived and started the class.  
So Historia just smiled a little bit embarrassed and turned around to follow the class.

School was over and everyone was preparing for the big American Football game against their rival-school. Historia stood on the edge of the field, together with her Cheerleader-Team, waiting for the rostrum to fill.  
Ymir went to the game with Annie. They took a seat in the first row, snacking some chips and drinking a coke.  
Historia saw Ymir taking a seat and wanted to wave at her, but when she saw Annie she stopped and didn't wave. _"(Oh…she has a girlfriend…)"_ , she thought in disappointment, sighting silently.  
"Historia! Concentrate, we have to start now!", Sasha called and their team started with the choreography they had trained for this event.  
"Oi, Ymir. There's your little crush dancing in a short skirt.", Annie said with an evil smile, pointing to the cheerleaders on the field. Ymir pouted with angry eyebrows, punching Annie on her shoulder.  
"Shut the fuck up, blondie! She's not my crush, I just said that this is my type of women.", the taller girl played it cool while eating a chip and sipping on her coke.  
"Sure.", Annie said, leaning back and waited for the game to start.

"Eren, are you serious? You are still injured, please don't go on the field, okay?", Mikasa said loudly, trying to stop Eren from putting on his protectors and his helmet.  
"Mikasa, stop it! I'm fine!", he shouted, ripping his helmet off her hands, accidentally scratching her hands, making her stepping back.  
"…ouch…"  
The boy sighted and looked down.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you. But just let me go, the game starts in a few minutes!"  
Mikasa didn't say anything more and turned around, walking out of the dressing room.  
"Maaaaan, Eren, you are a fucking dumbass!" It was Jean, standing behind him.  
"What is your problem, she wants you and you are just shouting at her?"  
Eren gnashed his teeth, trying hard not to start a fight because of the game which started in a few minutes. "Shut the fuck up, horseface.", he mumbled before walking to his team, waiting for them to start running on the field.

The Asian girl took a seat in the corner of the rostrum, covering half of her face with her red scarf, trying to hold back the tears she felt coming up.  
She got this scarf from Eren. It was when they first met, it was deepest winter and she was sitting alone on a bench at the schoolyard.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
 _4 years ago  
_  
"Oi! Chink! Wanna have some rice? Or wait, what about a freshly grilled dog?"  
Three boys walked over to her, grinning devilish.  
Mikasa wanted to get up to ran away, but one of them grabbed her at the shoulders, pushing her back on the bench.  
"Oh, where do you want to go? We just getting started having fun, stay!"  
The other boys sat down to her left and right, laying their hands on Mikasa's tights.  
"S-…Stop it, d-..d-…don't touch me…!"  
"Ooowwww….you love it when we touch you, I know it! So don't play hard-to-get, bitch!"  
The next thing she remembered was the guy standing before her flying on the ground and laying there, with blood on his face.  
She looked up shocked and her eyes caught a brunette boy with stunning green eyes, his hands were formed to fists and he kicked in the stomach of the boy on the ground before he grabbed the next one who was sitting next to Mikasa.  
"Oi, you little shit don't mess with u-…!", one of them started but got an angry and hard fist in his face, also going to the ground. The last one stood up, looking angry at the brunette boy but decided it would be better to ran away. The two on the ground growled in pain while getting up.  
"You will pay for that, fuckhead…!", one of them shouted while running after their 3rd friend.  
Mikasa looked at her savior, tears where running over her pale face but she was silent.  
"Is everything okay? Did they hurt you?", the boy said, looking in her dark eyes.  
Mikasa nodded and a quiet sob escaped her throat.  
"T-…thank you…thank you so much…!"  
The green-eyed boy smiled lightly and took of his red scarf to wrap it around Mikasa's neck.  
"It's cold, you will get ill when you sit here without one. You can keep it. What is your name?"  
"M-..my name is Mikasa…"  
"Nice to meet you, Mikasa. I'm Eren and when you get molested again or need help, just call for me, alright?"

Mikasa smiled when she thought about the story she first met Eren.  
 _"(I will tell him how I feel…!)"_

A loud sound rang out and the cheerleaders walked off the field when the teams ran on the field.  
Everyone was shouting and clapping their hands and then the game started.  
Mikasa watched Eren the whole game but he was really good and did not got knocked over, until the last minute. He had the chance to make a last touchdown, so he ran as fast as he could.  
Reiner shouted at him to pass him the football, because of too many enemies in front of him.  
"Jäger! Pass the ball, I'll do it! You're not strong enough, dumbass!"  
But Eren was in his ragemode, plus he had Mikasa non-stop in his head.  
 _"(Maybe she realizes that I'm strong enough to protect her again, when I make it against all those guys…!)"_ , he thought and dodged the first two opponents well, but then he felt a hard pain in his side. Reiner had stopped one guy but another ran off to Eren, jumping from the side and took him down really hard. Eren could saw the line he had to pass, it was just a few steps in front of him, but he had no chance to finish his run.  
 _"(Fuck…)"_ , was the last thing he thought before he crashed on the ground, the other guy in top of him. A few seconds later he heard the sound of a whistle and the game was finished.  
"Idiot! We won, so why the fuck did you risk an injury to make another point by yourself?", Reiner shouted and help him getting up.  
Eren didn't answered but gnashed his teeth, moaning in pain.  
"Get up, you little fucker!", Reiner said, helping him walk off the field.  
He let him down at the paramedic who checked on Eren.  
"You're ribs are dicky, not broken but dicky. You have to stay calm and do not carry something heavy for 4 weeks, okay?", he said, giving Eren a serious gaze.  
Eren cursed and his face showed that he definitely had much of pain.  
"Show me your arm. Hm…yep, hardly bruised."  
In that moment Mikasa ran over to them.  
"Eren! Are you okay?", she called out, her face more worried as ever before.  
She kneeled down next to him, stroking his cheek and biting her lip.  
"Stupid...don't risk that much, it's not worth it!", she said with a caring voice.  
"I'm finished here. If it gets worse, better drive to the hospital alright?", the paramedic said and walked away. At the word 'hospital' Mikasa's expression gained a bit of panic.  
"Hospital?! Eren, tell me what's wrong with you!"  
Reiner rolled his eyes. "Peeeerfect you little shit. 4 weeks without you at training, I hope for you that we find someone who can replace you for that time."  
With that the big blonde guy walked off, heading to the dressing room where his girlfriend was already waiting for him.  
Eren looked down, he was angry. Really angry.  
"Don't talk like I'm a small hurt animal! I'm a MAN, okay? And I can take care of myself, I don't need you to take care of me! _(And I'm the one who should care for you, not the other way round…)"_  
The brunette stood up, breathing heavily.  
 _"(Shit…it hurts really bad…)"_  
Mikasa didn't respond to his angry words, she just grabbed his equipment.  
"I'll take that, you are not allowed to carry something."  
Eren nodded and got up.  
"Yes, thank you. _(I really don't deserve you…please find someone worth it…)_ "

"Congratulations! I watched you the entire game, you were awesome!"  
Reiner grinned brightly over his whole face when he heard those words from Historia.  
He grabbed her hips, picked her up and drove her against the lockers before kissing her deeply, himself between her legs.  
She gasped when she felt the cold metal on her back through her thin shirt but responded to his kiss kind off passionate, driving one hand through his short hair while her other hand rested on his chest.  
When she felt him thrust his hips against her abdomen once she grabbed his hair hardly, setting the complete opposite reaction from him than she wanted.  
He felt asked to go further and his eyes changed again.  
"Oh you dirty little slut, you want me to fuck you right here?"  
Historia gasped, her eyes again filled with fear when she saw that his other side was back.  
"N-…no I-…I just wanted to congrat-…mhh~!"  
He stopped her with his a rough kiss while running his hand over her butt, going down with his hand until he was between her legs. He started rubbing his hand against her underpants, making her shiver and biting her lips. "Reiner, stop it…p-..please, not here…!", she said with a shaking voice.  
"Shut the fuck up, I'll fuck you right here right now, understood?"  
He let her down, grabbing her shirt and pulling it up when they heard steps coming in their direction.  
Historia was more than relieved when she heard Eren's and Mikasa's voices.  
Reiner let go of her, cursing in a really angry way before the two others came in.  
"Oh, didn't knew you were still here.", Eren said while showing Mikasa his locker where she put in his equipment. "I forgot something.", Reiner said emotionless, grabbing Historia's hand rough and tight.  
"Ouch, Reiner, you are hurting me…!", she said, hoping he would change back when he saw her in pain but it didn't work this time.  
So she tried something else: "Uhm, Mikasa! Are you two at the party tonight, too? There will be a party because of today's success at the football game."  
The black-haired girl turned around with a questioning face.  
"Oh, I didn't knew. Did you knew it, Eren?"  
Eren turned around, holding his side. "Uhm, yes but I forgot about it. Do you want to go?"  
Mikasa made an uncertain face while thinking about it.  
"If you go, I will go, too."  
Historia smiled: "Perfect, so I see you guys tonight! Don't be late okay? It starts at 8pm and the location is Reiner's home. His parents are abroad so we can celebrate as his place."  
"Alright, see you there!"

"Ymir! Wait, I forgot to ask you something!", Annie called out when Ymir was about to start walking home after the game ended.  
"Hm? What is it?", she asked, turning around with a quite emotionless look on her face.  
"There is a party tonight because of the team's success today. Come with me, it will be fun, I promise!", Annie said, smiling at her with a suggestive expression on her face.  
Ymir thought about it for a few seconds.  
 _"(Hm... a not that bad idea, maybe I'm able to get to know someone to get rid of this cutie in my head.)_ Alright, I'm in. Where do I have to be and at which time? _"  
_ Annie smiled bright. "8pm and here is the address!"  
She texted her the address of Reiner's house. "See you tonight, Ymir."  
"Yeah, see you then!"


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone was getting ready for the big party and Ymir sat in her room, getting dressed.  
"Okay… what to wear?", she said to herself. "Maybe this will be good."  
She chose a dark grey shirt but unbuttoned the first 3 buttons. She wrapped a blood-red tie around her neck which she loosened until it fits the opened buttons.  
"Guess my pants fit.", she said, looking at her tight, black and ripped jeans.  
"Hm…yep, Vans will be okay, too.", she decided, going on with her make-up.  
It knocked at her door which was open.  
"Hey Mom, what's up?", the freckled girl asked, smiling at her.  
"That's what I wanted to ask.", she said, chuckling.  
"Do you have a date? When will you introduce the lucky girl to me?", she continued, making her daughter blush.  
"Mom…!", she said, shocked, making her mother laugh even more.  
"I'm sorry. But I wish that you find some nice girl who treats you right."  
Ymir looked down, smiling.  
"Thanks, Mom…I hope so, too. But I have no date, there is a party because the schools American Football Team won today. I go with my new friend, her name is Annie."  
Her mother perked up.  
"So….Annie, huh?", wiggling her eyebrows.  
"Mom…! She's just a friend, really."  
"Do you have a picture?"  
Ymir looked questioning to her mother but searched for a picture when she found a selfie they took at the stadium, showing it off to her.  
"I knew it, it is a date. Don't lie to me, Ymir!"  
"Moooom, wtf! What makes you sure that this is a date?!"  
She grinned evil, lowering her eyelids:  
"Come on Ymir…blonde hair, blue eyes, skinny, smaller than you?"  
Ymir pouted, drawing her eyebrows together.  
"I'm not lying, you know I would tell you if I had one!"  
"I know, but it's so funny to muck around with you!"  
Both women laughed loudly.  
"I love you, mom."  
"Love you, too. Just promise to be careful okay? You can stay up as late as you want.  
And bring home a lovely girl, okay?"  
"MOM!"  
"Haha, I'm sorry!"

It was 5 minutes before 8pm when Ymir arrived at the Braun's estate.  
When there were no music and already some other students she would have thought Annie gave her the wrong address.  
"There you are!", Annie said, hugging her.  
The blonde girl wore a tight white tanktop with a small black print on it, combined with a black hotpants with some leather-strings on it.  
"Everything okay? You look like you saw a ghost!"  
Ymir hugged her back and looked up to the huge house.  
"I never thought that we would party in such a luxury mansion. Whose house is it?"  
Annie laughed: "It's the Braun's family's estate. What did you think? Of course we would party at the home of the fucking rich captain of the football-team!"  
Ymir's heart dropped.  
"Wait, we are a Reiner's house?!"  
"Yes? So what? Let's go in!"

Mikasa arrived together with Eren.  
"How is our injury? Everything okay?", she asked, smiling at him.  
Eren drew his eyebrows together.  
"Yes, please don't ask me that every ten minutes. I promise to tell you when I have pain, alright?"  
Mikasa nodded, still worried but okay with his answer.  
"Let's go in." – "Okay."

The party started and the atmosphere was really good.  
The music was loud, everyone was slowly getting drunk and about the half of the around 50 guests where dancing.  
Ymir and Annie were battling who was able to finish a 1l bottle of Red Sky Wodka, with Ymir winning.  
She bashed the bottle in the table, having an evil grin on her face when Annie shouted "FUCK!".  
"Seeeee~? I toooald yu that I'm fastrrr in drrrinking games…!", Ymir babbled, laughing out loud.  
"Next round! This time I'll win!", Annie said and got up to get the next round.  
"Juuuust try, honeyyyy~!", Ymir sang and laughed again.  
She mixed Jack with Coke in two 0,5l cups, but Ymir's was 50/50 while she herself took just 4cl.  
"I bet this will give you the rest, 'honey'~….", Annie said while grinning perverted.  
She walked back, handing Ymir her cup.  
"Last round, okay?", Annie said and Ymir nodded, still smiling drunk as fuck.  
"GO!", Ymir shouted, placing the cup on her mouth and exed her drink, again faster than Annie.  
"Oh shit, what are you, a can with a hole on the bottom?!", Annie said, pouting at Ymir who stood up, one foot on the chair, holding her cup in the air with one hand on her hips.  
"Awww, are you angryyy with me~?", Ymir said looking down to Annie lascivious.  
"Never, why should I, you fucking alcoholic?", Annie responded, giving that look back.  
"What about getting some air, hm?" – "Yep!"  
So they went out in the big garden where a few people where partying in the pool.  
When the fresh air hits Ymir, she felt the alcohol paralyze her senses.  
She waved a bit and Annie hold her back from tripping and falling.  
"Woah, slow down! Don't want you to fall.", Annie said, smiling at her.  
"I won't fall!", Ymir said, straining to sound sober.  
Annie laughed, "Sure!".  
They walked to the edge of the party, standing at the wall of the estate.  
Annie tripped Ymir, making her almost fall but the blonde girl grabbed her, saving her from dropping to the ground and turned around so that they stood in front of each other, Annie pressed with her back to the wall, Ymir in front of her, one hand against the wall and the other at Annie's hip.  
Annie's hands where placed on Ymir's hips, but she let one hand drive over the taller girls body, resting in her short hair with her fingers tickling Ymir's sensitive neck.  
Ymir herself tried to focus on what just had happened but all she could see through her from the alcohol dizzy eyes where blonde hair and deep blue eyes, letting her instantly think of the cute girl in her arts class.  
Annie gasped quietly, putting on a fake subservient look, biting her lip and drawing her eyebrows together a bit. "Ymir…", she breathed, pulling her closer.  
Ymir's sexually weak points where triggered and she drove her body against Annie's, leaning in for a really deep and passionate kiss.  
Annie grinned within the kiss, tightening her hand in Ymir's hair and licking her bottom lip and Ymir let her tongue in, playing with it with her own.  
Ymir's hand ran over Annie's body, playing softly with her boobs, letting her nails scratch with care over her side, making Annie moan within their kiss.  
Annie responded with her hand running down to Ymir's abdomen, placing it between her legs, letting her fingers rub over her tight pants.  
They separated for oxygen, breathing loudly and stayed as close as before when Annie leaned forward to Ymir's left ear.  
"I want you to fuck me…", she whispered, letting the tip of her tongue slipping slowly over the brunettes ear, causing Ymir to moan and biting her bottom lip.  
"…but I didn't even know your name, beauty~", Ymir whispered back.  
Annie leaned back in confusion. "What?", she said, looking in those drunken eyes.  
"Your name, I can't sleep with someone without knowing her name.", Ymir said, trying not to babble and kissing Annie's neck lovingly.  
"Uhm, my name is-…"  
"W-…wait, Annie…?!", Ymir said, realizing who's hand it was between her legs.  
The effect of the alcohol Ymir drank faded away instantly.  
"Oh shit, I mean, oh fuck, no, sorry…!"  
"Don't apologize, it's okay, let's just continue, alright? I want you, hottie~", Annie said, grabbing Ymir's tie, pulling her closer.  
But the freckled girl stopped and grabbed Annie's hand.  
"I'm sorry, but this would be a mistake…", she said, letting go of the blonde who starred at her with a mix of confusion and anger.  
"So I'm not good enough for you?", she shouted, crossing her arms.  
"No, don't say that. What's the matter with that drama now, Annie?! I thought we were friends, I also told you that we don't have dates!"  
Annie gnashed her teeth.  
"Forget it.", she said and walked away.  
"FINE, just run away, drama-bitch!", Ymir shouted and walked in the other direction.

Mikasa sat at the pool with a cocktail in her hand, Eren next to her. Both had their legs in the cooling water and where sipping on their drinks.  
Same as all guest both had a not small amount of drinks and so the alcohol was able to feel for both.  
Mikasa got more courageous when she finished her drink.  
"So, uhm, Eren? Would you come with me, please? I want to show you something!", she said, looking him in his green eyes. "Yes, of course. What do you want to show me?"  
"You will see!"  
They got up and Mikasa took Eren's hand, guiding him inside the house and walking up to the first floor. "Here it is, follow me!", she said, entering an empty bedroom.  
Eren blushed and felt nervous when he saw the bed and hearing Mikasa close and locking the door.  
"Mikasa, what is it you want to show me? Why are we locked?", he asked with nervous eyes.  
When she leaned with her back at the locked door, Eren got aware of what she was wearing tonight.  
She was wearing jeans-hotpants, more tight than the pants she normally wore combined with a white baggyfit t-shirt with a blue flowerprint.  
Eren swallowed hard, mumbling: "You look good today…"  
Mikasa blushed and smiled: "Thank you, you look good today, too…"  
He was wearing a well fit, lightly tight ocher-colored longshirt with tight black pants which were ripped off at his knees. On his wrists he had a watch and a black leather bracelet and a silver chain was attached to his pants.  
"S-..so what do you wanted to show me?", he asked, still nervous.  
"…so, uhm…if I'm honest, I want to tell you something. You know…", she walked over to the bed, sitting down on the edge of it, waiting for him to get next to her, "…oh, why has this to be so difficult?", she sighted.  
Eren got even more nervous and he stood up.  
"Mikasa, please, don't say those three words…!", he said, making her getting up, too.  
"Why? Why, Eren?", she said with tears in her eyes.

"Tell me!"  
He bit his lips, looking down. He was not able to look her in the eyes.  
"…it's just…", he took a deep breath and then everything broke out.  
"It's because, I'm not worth it! You are so strong, so beautiful, so…you are perfect, Mikasa! You deserve someone stronger than me, someone who can care for you, someone who can protect you!  
I will just hurt you, I know it… I'm not good enough for someone like you…"  
Her eyes widened. Did he just confessed his love for her?  
"Eren… you stupid idiot!", she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him as close as she could before her lips met with his, fitting perfectly together.  
Eren's eyes were wide open when he felt the warmth of her body on his and her soft lips on his, kissing him with so much love that a single tear started rolling down his cheek.  
 _"(Mikasa…)"_  
He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer and started to respond on her kiss, closing his eyes slowly.  
After a few seconds they broke the kiss, looking each other in the eyes which were half-closed.  
Eren bit his lip and whispered: "I-…I love you…for so long now, but you deserve better…"  
"I love you, too, stupid…stop saying I deserve better. You are the one I want, since the day we first met. I couldn't be happier right now, you are my destiny, I want to spend my entire life with you so desperately…", Mikasa answered, stroking his hair.  
"But….", he started, looking down and taking another deep breath, "I was stronger than you when we first met, I was able to protect you, do you understand? You needed me. But now you are so strong, no one can mess with you, I would lose if we would fight. I'm not able to protect you anymore, I'm weak…so I want you to have someone by your side who is able to. I want you to be safe…" He let go of her and sat down on the bed again.  
Mikasa smiled and kneeled down before him, laying her hands on his knees.  
"Eren…you are worth a thousand soldiers. You always did anything for me, no matter if you were able to, you tried and you always gave your best! You never gave up, never. And that's what I need, someone who's by my side, no matter what. This is why I love you so much, you are there for me…always!", she said, wiping away a tear in her left eye.  
Eren's gaze got up and focused Mikasa's beautiful face.  
A small sob left his throat and he hectically wiped away the tears in his eyes.  
"Fuck, I don't want to cry now, see, I'm weak…", he mumbled, trying to calm himself down.  
But Mikasa did it for him by stroking his cheek gently, leaning in for another loving kiss.  
"Together we will be strong, no matter what, okay?", she whispered, smiling at him.  
Eren looked her deep in the eyes and then he realized it. She was right.  
He was stronger with her at his side. He always tried to be strong without her, to impress her.  
But he was blind for the truth: She was his strength. With her he was able to do anything.  
Eren laid his hands on Mikasa's cheeks, pulling her closer to merge his with her lips.  
They fell back on the bed, Mikasa on top of him, making out slowly with the deepest feelings they felt for each other. When she cling closer to him, he gasped in pain, pushing her away.  
"Ouch…fuck...why now…!", he cursed, holding his ribs.  
Mikasa jumped off him instantly with a worried look on her face.  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry…! Are you okay? Did I broke them?"  
"Calm down, it's okay, it just hurts a bit!", he laughed with a painful look on his face.  
"I'm sorry for being so useless, I'm not even able to kiss you without ruining it!"  
"Idiot! Stop with that right now!"  
Both laughed and got up, sitting at the end of the bed.  
"So…are we…?", Mikasa asked, blushing.  
Eren looked up with a questioning face.  
"You know…uhm…?"  
He laughed when he understood what she wanted to asked.  
Eren got up, kneeling down before her, still holding his ribs and trying not to look so pained as he actually was. He took her hand and looked deep in Mikasa's eyes with his bright green ones.  
"Mikasa…may I be your boyfriend? Forever and always?", he asked, smiling amorous.  
The black-haired girl covered her mouth with her right hand, started crying from happiness.  
"…!" She wasn't able to say something, so she nodded uncontrolled while trying not to sob loudly.  
Eren couldn't help but grinned over his whole face, standing up and kissing his new girlfriend passionate.

Historia sat on the couch together with Sasha and some others of her cheerleader-team, sipping on a cup of wodka-energy. "Hey, Historia. Reiner is pretty drunk over there, is this okay for you? Won't you stop him?", Sasha asked, looking worried to her friend.  
Historia took a look to her boyfriend who was drinking out of a hopper with some of his teammates.  
"N-…no, it's okay. They won the big game, they should celebrate as they want.", she said, taking a sip out of her cup.  
Reiner laughed loud at one teammate who was gasping for air after drinking out of the hopper.  
"You're a wimp!", he laughed and punched him on the shoulder.  
"Wimp? Shut the fuck up Reiner, you are the one not getting even a blowjob. It's true, isn't it?"  
The guys around him looked at the muscular guy, questioning.  
Reiner gnashed his teeth, looking over to Historia.  
"Shut the fuck up, assholes. I'll take her right now, I'm not a wimp, understood?"  
With that he walked over to the blonde girl, taking her hand.  
"Come with me, now.", he said, winking at her.  
"B-...but…!", she started but he already dragged her with him.  
"We are going upstairs!", he said, grinning.  
"Ah, w-…wait...! W-...won't we just go outside? I need some fresh air!", Historia said, slowly starting to panic. Reiner stopped, shortly thinking about it.  
"Okay, when you want it outside, let's go outside!"  
"Okay!", she said, started walking to the big glass-door.  
"Stop, we are going this way.", Reiner said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her to another backdoor.  
 _"(No, please…!)"  
_ The tall boy closed the door as they got outside, turning around to the small and tender girl, with a perverted smile on his face. "Come over here.", he said, opening his pants.  
Historia swallowed hard. "What?"  
Reiner drew his eyebrows together, angry. He seized her wrist, pulling her close and pushed her on her knees. "You'll be a good girl, won't you?", he said, caressing her hair while looking down to the shivering blonde. He took out his manliness, pulling Historia's head closer with his other hand.  
 _"(Oh my god, please, no…don't let this happen…!)"_ , she thought, but Reiner tightened his grip on her head, making her almost trip against him.  
There was no way out so she took a deep breath, trying to make the best out of this situation.  
Even when the 'best' would be not getting beaten by him or worse.  
So she leaned in, her hands placed left and right on his abdomen and taking his tip in her mouth.  
Reiner groaned when he felt her lips around him and her tongue on his tip.  
"Fuck…!", he said, pulling her head closer making her almost choke on him.  
Her eyes filled with tears when he started trusting in her mouth. She had trouble to get air and when he started to deepthroat her she felt like she would suffocate.  
Luck for her he didn't last long and came deep within her mouth, moaning loud.  
When he released her, she was gasping for air, choking and coughing.  
Tears started running over her face and she didn't looked up to him, just starring on the hard ground.  
"Lay down.", he said, emotionless.  
 _"(No…no! Please make it stop, wasn't this enough…?!)"_  
Reiner pushed her down on her back, opening her legs and getting in between.  
"Reiner, please…stop it….", she sobbed, tears all over her face.  
He didn't react to her words, he just pushed up her tight light-blue skirt and ripping off her underpants. With a devilish smile he strained open her white blouse and started touching her boobs under her bra.  
Historia closed her eyes tight. She didn't want to see what he was going to do to her.  
The next thing she felt were three fingers, entering her roughly, making her scream out silent with a look on her face filled with pain.  
She gasped when he pulled out his fingers, breathing heavily.  
The skinny girl knew this wouldn't be the end and she was right.  
She felt him making her a little bit wet with his saliva before a horrible pain stroke her body, knowing he entered her completely with one thrust.

From there on she didn't move an inch of her body, staring with empty eyes up to the star-filled, dark sky, just waiting for it to be over.  
Reiner didn't care what Historia was doing or that tears were running silent over her face.  
He was thrusting hard in the tender body of hers, making her bleed after a short time.  
Reiner was moaning and groaning over her, taking what he wanted.  
After a few minutes, she felt him stop while being deep within her, letting out a dark moan while cumming in her.  
He pulled out, got up and dressed himself again.  
He looked down on his girlfriend which was laying on the ground, breathing quiet, bleeding between her legs, some of his cum dropping out of her with empty eyes and staring to nowhere.  
"Thanks.", he said with an evil grin, leaving her behind and walking back in.  
Historia didn't react, she just kept laying on the ground, didn't move an inch.  
After a few minutes she started crying out loud, getting herself up to sit on the stoned floor, leaning against the wall.

Ymir was still cursing because of what Annie did when she heard someone cry.  
"Huh?" She kept walking along the wall of the building and when she turned left around the corner she saw a small blonde girl, crying on the ground. The only light where made by the moon and some rest-light of a street lamp, standing a few meters away from them.  
"Hey! Are you okay…?", she said, running over to the small cowed girl on the ground.  
When Ymir got near to her, she saw that her clothes where ripped off and that she was bleeding between her legs.  
"Oh my god.", was the only thing she could say in that moment before she kneeled down and realized, that it was the cute little girl she had in her head the second she has seen her the first time.  
"Who did this? I can go get your boyfriend, he will punch the shit out of the one who did this!", the taller girl said, stroking Historia's hair gently.  
But the blonde girl started sobbing louder, burying her face in her arms which she rested on her knees. "I will go get him, okay?", Ymir said, getting up when she felt a hand grabbing her at her pants.  
"…p-..please, don't…" – "But I'm sure he wants to-…" – "He was it. Reiner did this to me."  
Silence.  
Ymir felt anger coming up inside her. _"(So I was right when I saw them in the café…)"_ , she thought to herself. She pulled her closer, hugging her tight, trying to let her feel safe.  
"I can bring you home, your parents will help you, I'm sure. They can drive you to the hospital.", the brunette said. Historia leaned in, burying herself in Ymir's arms, sobbing quietly.  
"No, my father will get angry with me…", she said with fear in her voice.  
"Then I'll take you to your mother?" – "…she's dead, she died 4 years ago…"  
Ymir's eyes widened. "Oh my god, I'm sorry, I didn't knew…"  
"It's okay, I'm used to it…", Historia said, wiggling out of Ymir's arms.  
The blonde girl wiped her tears away, trying to get up but she failed.  
"Woah! Slow down, you are hurt!", Ymir said, holding her on her shoulders, keeping her from dropping on the hard ground.  
"So let me get this straight. Your boyfriend raped you brutally and you can't tell your father, because he gets angry with you if you do so?", the golden-eyed girl said, feeling her insides burn from rage.  
Historia simply nodded and tried to stand by herself.  
"I'll just get back home and to bed, and tomorrow I'm going on with playing the cute little girlfriend for him…", she said and started to walk away.  
Ymir watched her with a shocked expression.  
 _"(…I'll get murdered this time, I swear. FUCK!)"_  
She ran after her, grabbing her wrist. "Hey! Stop it. You will go nowhere without me, hear me?"  
Historia's eyes filled with tears again.  
"Why? Why do you even care? I'm nothing, you don't have to do anything for me. We don't even know each other!"  
Ymir sighted.  
"Just come with me, you need a shower and a warm bed where you can sleep without being scared."

Historia knew she was right, but she was afraid that Reiner or her father could find out that she wasn't at home or at Reiner's house. But as she had nowhere to go, she decided to trust Ymir and complied to come with her.  
Ymir made sure to leave the property of the Braun's Family without anyone noticing them.  
 _"(She will get in trouble, just because I'm so weak…but I felt so safe in her arms, she is really worried…but why? Why should someone take care of me?)"_ , Historia thought while walking home with Ymir's arm wrapped around her waist, making sure that she won't fall again.  
"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital? You were bleeding and maybe it would be good to take a…you know, morning-after-pill…?", Ymir said while walking her to her home.  
"Yes, I'm sure. I don't want anyone to know, they will ask for my parents there. And I don 't need a morning-after-pill, I'm on birth-control.", Historia answered with a quiet voice.  
"Good.", Ymir said shortly and a few minutes later she stopped in front of her home.  
"Do you trust me?", Ymir asked, smiling at her.  
"Huh?", Historia looked up to the taller girl with a questioning expression.  
"I mean, you don't know me and came with me to my home after such a horrible experience.  
So, do you trust me?", Ymir repeated her question, still smiling.  
Historia returned the smile, nodded and took the first step to the front door.  
Ymir's heart jumped almost out of her chest when she saw that beautiful smile, combined with Historia showing her that she trusted her.  
Ymir opened the door and let her in, following her and closing the door behind them.  
"Okay, first of all you need a shower! You will feel better afterwards, I promise. Follow me."  
Ymir showed her the bathroom and gave her towels and everything else she needed.  
"Take the time you need, alright? If you need anything, just call me."  
Historia felt uncomfortable but smiled lightly at the brunette girl, taking the towels from her.  
"Thank you.", she said with a sweet voice.  
Ymir blushed and scratched her neck: "Nah, it's okay. Don't thank me, it's nothing!"  
She closed the door, leaning against it with her back, taking a deep breath.  
"Oh holy shit, what have I done…", she said to herself.  
"What have you done?", she heard her mother who was coming down the stairs.  
Ymir startled, looking around nervously.  
"Uuuuuhm, nothing?", she said when just afterwards the shower went on.  
"Who is in there Ymir?", her mother asked while crossing her arms, raising an eyebrow.  
Ymir bit her lip, thinking of what to do.  
"Come with me!", she said, walking to the kitchen with the other woman.  
They sat down and Ymir sighted, holding her forehead and drawing her eyebrows together.  
"I don't know how to explain…", she started, making her mother take her hand on the table.  
"Ymir. You know you can tell me anything!", the kind woman said, smiling at her daughter.  
"I know, but it's really complicated. I'll try but please don't flip out, okay? Promise me!"  
Her opponent changed her face to a worried one.  
"Don't tell me there is a guy in there?!"  
"MOM! This is fucking serious!"  
"Okay, I'm sorry. I promise to stay calm, whatever it is. So tell me already, Ymir."  
The freckled girl took a deep breath before she started speaking.  
"I brought a girl home. But not what you think now, she needs help. And not that simple help like 'just talk to the bullies, they will stop', help like she is really in danger. Her boyfriend raped her on the party and left her laying on the ground where I found her. I told her I would bring her home to her father. And you know what she said? He would get angry with her if she would complain about this guy raping her! So I decided to take her home, so that she is safe…and I guess I'm the one who's in danger now, too. You know, her boyfriend is the son of the Braun's family. And I have the feeling that there is way more than an asshole raping his girlfriend he should take care of…"  
Ymir covered her face with her hands, sighting.  
"I'm sorry, Mom…", she said, letting out a quiet sob.  
All the anger she felt when she found the blonde girl on the ground changed to sadness and fear.  
Her mother got up and walked over to the other side of the table, hugging her daughter tight.  
"There is nothing you have to apologize for. You did as you felt to, and you decided to do the only right thing: to help this poor girl. So don't cry, okay? I'm here for you, tell me when you need help.  
I believe in you, you will make it!", she whispered to the crying girl on the chair, stroking her back.  
"Thank you, I don't know what I would do without you…", Ymir said, still sobbing.

Historia stood under the hot shower with closed eyes.  
Her head felt empty and overfilled at the same time. Everything felt numb and she couldn't move for a few minutes, just letting the hot water ran down her tortured body.  
All the pictures from Reiner raping her flew through her mind, making her cry again.  
She broke down, cringing inside the shower.  
"Is everything okay?", she heard Ymir's voice and a knocking at the door.  
She rubbed her eyes, and shouted over the sound of the falling water: "Yes, thank you! I'm ready in a few minutes!"  
Ymir sighted relieved. "Alright, take your time!"  
Historia smiled and stopped crying. _"(She's so sweet…)"_  
She stood up again and started cleaning herself over and over again, but she still felt dirty.  
After giving it up she stepped out the shower, drying herself and reached for her ripped clothes when she saw a laundry pile of fresh clothes beneath the second towel Ymir gave her.  
So she picked them up and dressed with them. Ymir gave her sweatpants and a bandshirt, both a few sizes too big for her.  
The small girl walked out the bathroom, bumping in someone.  
When she looked up and saw a face she didn't knew she got nervous and stepped back.  
"Oh…uhm! I'm sorry, I did not want to bother someone, I was just-…"  
The woman in front of her smiled and stopped her: "It's alright, my daughter told me what happened. You are welcome in our house and you can stay as long as you want. Ymir is upstairs, preparing her bed for you. I will make you some tea, you can go up to her. It's the first room on the left." Historia stared with big eyes. "T-…thank you…!", she said, didn't know how to feel in this situation. It was a mix of confusion, sadness, hope and relief.  
Historia walked upstairs slowly, thinking about what she would say to Ymir when she arrived at her room. _"(So, Ymir, huh? Interesting name.)"_ , she thought, knocking at the open door.  
"Oh, you finished! I just got my bed ready for you, you can sleep in it. I'll take the air mattress. But I can sleep downstairs on the couch, too, if you're uncomfortable with me sleeping in the same room! I would understand, no problem.", Ymir said, smiling at the blonde girl.  
 _"(Holy shit, I would fucking LOVE to sleep next to you in my bed, but the moment for that couldn't be worse…)"_ , the freckled girl thought, sighting.  
Historia jolted, shaking her head. "No! Please stay, I feel safe with you….uuuh, I mean…! I…what I wanted to say is…uh…", Historia blushed heavy, her eyes were running around the room nervously.  
Ymir blushed, too. _"(WHAT did she just said? No, no nosebleeding now, please, no…!)"_  
She gave her best to stay cool, just smiling with a handsome expression on her face.  
"It's okay, I understand. I'll stay as long as you want.", Ymir said, sitting down on the freshly made bed. Historia smiled embarrassed, sitting down next to the tanned girl.  
In that moment, Ymir's mother came in with tea on a tray.  
"I hope green tea is okay?", she said and both girls nodded. "Thank you so much!", Historia said, taking a cup of hot tea.  
"You're welcome. I'll go to bed now, good night you two! Sleep well."  
She winked at Ymir before walking out to her own room.  
 _"(Hell, mom! She just got raped, I know that she's adorable as fuck, but I know when I have to restrain myself…damn.)"  
_ "So, your name is Ymir, right?", Historia said folding her hands and looking down on them.  
"Uhm, yes, my name is Ymir. I didn't catch yours, so what's your name again?"  
"My name is Historia. Nice to meet you, Ymir!", she said with a cute smile on her lips.  
"Historia. That's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. _(GODDAMIT YMIR WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!)_ … uuuuuhm I mean…! Sorry, that was creepy, please forget what I said…!"  
Ymir were holding her hands up flat before her body while apologizing.  
Historia blushed and laughed, straining her hair behind her ear.  
"No it's okay, thanks for the compliment. Uhm, I wanted to ask you something. Won't your girlfriend be jealous or angry when another girl is sleeping at your place?"  
Ymir's face was pure confusion.  
"Girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend, how it comes you think I got a girlfriend?"  
Historia felt her heart making a big jump.  
"Really? Ah, I mean…! I mean, I saw you with a blonde girl at the football game. You looked so close to each other, so I thought she is your girlfriend. Sorry, I didn't want to offend you."  
Ymir didn't know what to say. _"(Why should she care if I have a girlfriend or not?)"_  
She took a sip out of her teacup, trying to stay calm.  
"You saw me with Annie, she's …kind of a friend of mine. But she's not my girlfriend, we know each other for almost a week now.", Ymir explained, taking another sip of her tea.  
"Oh okay, I understand. Sorry again for thinking that!"  
"Don't apologize, it's okay."  
A few seconds of silence followed, before Ymir looked to Historia.  
"Do you want to talk about it?", she asked with a worried face.  
Historia felt tears coming up again, trying to hold them back.  
"It's okay when you don't want to, we can go to sleep if you want."  
"No, it's just…I never talked about it with anyone. And I don't want you to get in trouble because of me. It's so complicated…"  
Ymir smiled lightly with her eyebrows drawn together worried.  
"I'm listening as long as I need to. Just start with the beginning, it's okay."  
Historia turned her head to Ymir with a really scared gaze.  
"But you will get in trouble, I don't want you to get hurt…"  
Ymir laughed: "Historia… I chose to help you the second I saw you laying on the floor. And I'm involved since you came home with me, I'm aware of what I'm doing. So please tell me what's the matter, okay?"  
Historia bit her lip, thinking of what Ymir just said. She knew she was right, but it was hard for her to talk about it. So she took a deep breath and played nervously with her hands.  
"Okay. You're the first person I'm talking to about this… it's okay when you want me to go afterwards. So you know… my father owns a company but they have problems at the moment. A partnership with the Braun's Group would make anything okay again and even better.  
It's not that his company has to shut down but he wants the money which lies in the fusion.  
So far so good. But the Braun's didn't want to cooperate, they were hesitating.  
That was when my father came to me with the brilliant idea it would work if I was able to become the girlfriend of the Braun's family's son, Reiner. When we would marry the fusion would be safe, so he thought.", Historia sighted, taking a sip of her tea.  
"But…I mean, Reiner is the most popular guy at school, weren't you happy in the first moment?"  
Historia laughed desperate, starring at the wall in front of her.  
"No. I never liked him, he was just an arrogant, selfish guy who shouted at everyone in his football club and had fun breaking hearts. I felt sick when I heard my father's plan. I told him that I didn't want to do it, but he shouted at me, saying that I would regret it if I wouldn't do it."  
"Cruel…", was the only thing Ymir could say after hearing Historia's story.  
"That's a nice word for what he did to me after that. I told him that Reiner was an awful person and that I would rather die than being in a relationship with him and…and…", she faltered.  
"Hm?" The freckled girl looked at the blonde with an asking expression.  
"You can tell me, don't be afraid."  
Historia swallowed hard, before ending her sentence:  
"…and that I don't even like boys."  
Ymir's face turned red when she heard this. _"(This is a dream. Someone wake me up, please! This can't be true, not her….!)"_  
Ymir tried to hide that she could scream out from joy and leaned back, holding herself with her hands behind her back.  
"Oh okay, to be honest…I thought you were straight. Not that this would be a problem, I'm gay, so gay, it's not possible to be more gay! _(Ymir, stop talking, now!)_ So uhm…sorry, I didn't want to offend you! What happened after your coming-out to your father?"  
Historia's gaze went down, she was still playing with her fingers.  
"He beat me. Again and again and again, until I screamed that I would do it. I was so afraid, I thought I had to die in this moment. After beating me with his fists, he reached for a chimney hook. That was the moment I told him that I would do it. "  
Ymir felt rage raising inside her. How could a father do this to his own child? How could someone be this brutal to an innocent girl?  
Ymir got up and kneeled down before Historia, taking her hands in hers.  
Historia looked up, staring with her blue eyes in Ymir's golden ones which were really determined.  
"Listen, we don't know each other yet. But I will be at your side, I will protect you and I will get you out of this misery. I will save you, if you want me to."  
When Ymir's words reached Historia's ears she felt tears running over her face.  
"Ymir…you don't know what they are able to…! You will get hurt, I don't want to be responsible for you getting trouble. I have to do this on my own."  
Ymir shook her head, still looking in Historia's eyes.  
"You know…I can't just sit there and do nothing when someone like you is in danger. Especially after today's incident.", Ymir said, running her hand through her hair with closed eyes.  
"But why? Why, Ymir? Why do you care?", Historia asked, sobbing lightly.  
Ymir's eyes met with Historia's again.  
"Why? Because I felt to. Since the first time I saw you I knew you needed someone to save you. I saw that your behavior was fake and that you felt uncomfortable with everything but wasn't able to chance something by yourself. I saw your fear. I don't know how to say this, but I felt kind of connected to you. And that is why I'm here for you, even if we knew each other for just a few hours now.", the brunette girl said, looking at Historia with a fetching gaze, making her blush under her tears. "I don't deserve to be rescued, I should have killed myself a few months ago, so no one will get hurt because of me…!", the shivering girl said crying.  
"Hey!", Ymir said, getting back on the bed, laying her left hand on Historia's cheek, making her look at her. "Don't say something like this. It's not your fault, do you hear me? You are perfect the way you are, so don't bend your personality. Promise me to live the way you want, okay? And so will I."  
Historia stopped sobbing and starred at Ymir with big red eyes.  
"I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

It was early midday when Historia's phone started ringing, her father's number on the screen.  
"Uuuhhh….", Ymir was growling, rolling over and rubbing her eyes.  
"Ouch…", she rubbed her back, holding it for a while. "This is not the best way to sleep…", she mumbled while looking at the air mattress she slept on.  
"Hello?", Historia said after picking up her phone and answering the call.  
"Where are you?", her father shouted, hearable for Ymir who was looking at the blonde in her bed.  
"I-…I…! I slept at Reiner's, I…" – "STOP LYING, he is here and asked where you are!"  
Historia's heart dropped, her whole body started shaking and pure fear ran through her body.  
"I'm sorry, I…I'm at a friend's house, I didn't want to make you angry, it was just-…"  
Her father shouted in rage at her: "I don't care what you want or not! You will come home immediately!" – "But..!", Historia started, but her father ended the call.  
She starred at her phone with eyes wide open.  
Ymir stood up, crawling on her bed to sit next to Historia.  
"Are you okay?", she asked quietly, trying to figure out what happened exactly.  
Historia was still shaking with eyes wide open.  
"…nothing is okay. I have to go, now! I'm sorry to get you in trouble, it won't happen again, I promise. Please, just stay away from me. It was a mistake to go with you, I was selfish to think that you could help me. So please, just stay away and be safe, okay?"  
Ymir grabbed her hand when she got up and started walking away.  
"No. Do you already forgot what you promised me last night? I'll go with you. I'm by your side!"  
Historia stopped, relaxing her before flexed arm Ymir was holding tight.  
"You don't know what you're saying, Ymir… they'll murder you. And that's not a metaphor…", the blonde said, with a quiet voice. "My father is insane, and he's furious at the moment. He will send a hitman to get rid of you, I'm sure…when he sees me with you, oh my god I don't want to think about it…", she continued, covering her mouth with her hand.  
Ymir let go of the other girls hand and got up, hugging her from behind.  
"I told you I will be at your side, no matter what. And that's what I will do."

"I really don't know why she slept somewhere else.", Reiner said, scratching his neck.  
"All I remember was having fun with her at the party but I don't know what happened afterwards."  
Rod crossed his arms, walking for- and backwards in the big living room of his house.  
"I'm sorry, I thought I taught her better. You are allowed to take actions when she is disobedient. I told her she has to do what a man wants when he says it."  
Reiner crossed his arms, too.  
"It's okay, normally she never runs away, we are happy in our relationship. I really love your daughter, but I don't understand why she ran away now. That's why I came over to look after her."  
The furious man kept walking impatient.  
"Good to hear. I will enforce discipline on her and take care that she won't do it again."

"Ymir, please! Just go home, this won't have an happy end if you come with me!", Historia said, still scared of the whole situation.  
"I tell you what we do! I'll go home and you will stay behind. So that no one can see you but be near! Okay? Please, just do it, okay? Please!", she begged but Ymir was stubborn.  
"What do they want to do? Shoot me in public? Come on, I won't let you go home to get beaten again by your asshole of an father!", the taller girl replied. She was angry, really angry.  
She didn't even know why she felt so responsible for the pretty girl, but she knew she had to be there for her, to protect her.  
Historia stopped walking and looked deep in her opponent's eyes.  
"Yes.", she said with a serious tone. Ymir stopped walking as well.  
"What? Are you serious?", the tanned girl asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"I told you it's dead serious! And I told you that it's complicated. You don't really want to get stuck in this sick situation!", the blonde said with a really worried expression on her face.  
Ymir sighted. "I'll stay behind, but I will call the police if I see or hear you getting beaten or worse!"  
Historia thought about it and replied: "Okay. I hope that this won't make it worse, but when this is the only way to keep you save we will do it this way."  
"Okay.", Ymir nodded and started walking a few meters behind Historia, until they got to her home.  
 _"(Wow, that's a big ass house…they really seem to have money.)"_ , she thought when she saw the house of the Reiss' family. She waited until Historia has entered the house before pulling out her phone out of her pocket and walking to the gate, trying to get a good view but she couldn't see anything.

"I'm home.", Historia said when she entered the house, getting rid of her shoes.  
She tried to stay calm and walked into to living room, where her father and Reiner were waiting for her. She was nervous, but when she saw that Reiner seemed to be normal at the moment, she had hope to get out of this without getting hurt.  
Rod looked at her with angry eyes and walked up to her, seizing her shoulders hard.  
"WHAT did I told you about being late or not staying here or at the Braun's estate over night?", he shouted, shaking her roughly.  
Historia's expression was filled with fear and despair, her body was paralyzed and she wasn't able to defend herself. "Say it! What did I told you?"  
Historia bit her lip, tears were in her eyes. "T-...that...that I…-"  
He slapped her hard. "SAY IT!"  
Tears started running down her pale face.  
"That I'm not allowed to stay somewhere else then at home or at Reiner's place…", she said, sobbing.  
"And?", he said with an angry voice. "…especially when it's a girl…", she said when he finally let go of her. "Where have you been?", he asked, walking back to the big couch, sitting down.  
Historia didn't move. _"(When I tell the truth he will hurt me again, when I tell a lie, Reiner will get angry with me…)"_ , she thought, desperately searching for a way out of this situation.  
Historia opened her mouth but Rod was faster. "And don't lie to me again.", he said, pointing to the big flatscreen on the wall.  
Historia's heart stopped in that moment. She felt like a lightning stroke her when she saw Ymir on the screen, captured by the security camera.  
"I don't know her.", she said, trying to sound as careless as she could.  
Rod raised an eyebrow. "So you tell me you where elsewhere this night, coming home and this fag stands outside my house and you don't know her?"  
Historia swallowed hard, still faking to be calm.  
"Yes. I don't know her.", Historia repeated, hoping for him to believe her.  
Rod's gaze went to Reiner. "Do you know this faggot out there?"  
Reiner took a look on the screen, shaking his head.  
"No, never seen her before.", he said, crossing his arms.  
"Whatever.", he said, lighting himself a cigarette. He pushed a button and said: "Security. Make sure that this subhuman outside will fucking walk on, I don't want to have something like this near my house." Shortly after a man in a suit appeared on the screen, talking to Ymir.

"Leave this place, immediately.", a dark voice said, making Ymir look up.  
"Huh?", she said, looking in a face with some deep scars.  
 _"(Oh shit.)"_ , she thought, taking a step back.  
"I didn't do anything, so what's the matter?", she said, putting one hand in her pocket.  
"Don't make this more difficult than it should be.", he said, pulling out a knife.  
"Alright, alright…!", Ymir said, raising her hands defensive. "I'll go, keep calm."  
She knew that this wouldn't went well if she played hard now, so she walked away until the gorilla couldn't see her anymore. "Shit, what to do now…", she said to herself, gnashing her teeth.  
"Fuck!"

"Make sure that this won't happen again. What happened to your clothes either?", Rod said, nodding to Historia's ripped clothes.  
"I-…I fell down some stairs this night, the stoned floor ripped them…", Historia said, looking down.  
"Disobedient booting stupid, what have I even raised?!", he said, shaking his head.  
"Get out of my eyes. Dinner will be at 6pm as always, don't be late. You can stay for dinner if you want, Reiner."  
"Thank you, it would be a pleasure.", the blonde guy said, walking off to Historia to go upstairs with her. They entered her room which was painted light pink with some white and black furniture.  
Historia walked to her wardrobe and started changing.  
"You have to be more careful, you could have hurt you bad while falling down those stairs.", Reiner said while taking a seat on Historia's bed.  
Historia felt anger insider her, but she didn't had the courage to tell him what she thought in that moment. There was too much fear that controlled her.  
 _"(Do you really don't remember what happened yesterday? What you did to me? You can't be serious! I should have stayed at Ymir's and ran away with her…starting somewhere else! Wait….what? I don't even know her for more than one day…why does it feel like she was there for years?)"_ Historia was lost in her thoughts until she felt Reiner hugging her from behind.  
"I don't want my princess to get hurt. Why did you ran away? You wouldn't have fall down those stairs if you had stayed.", he said with a worried voice.  
The blonde girl felt sick and more than uncomfortable to get touched by him.  
She turned around, wiggling out of his hug.  
"Maybe it wouldn't have happened when you hadn't drank that much!", she said without thinking about it. Reiner raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.  
"Are you serious? What did that have to do with you falling down some stupid stairs?"  
Historia bit her lip. This was her chance to let out everything she had on her mind, but she struggled to speak out loud what she was thinking.  
But she didn't had the strength to be herself, not yet. So she fell back into her fake-character.  
 _"(I'm sorry, Ymir…)_ Because if you hadn't drunk that much, you would have been able to take care of your girlfriend!", she said, crossing her arms.  
Reiner sighted. "I'm sorry babe. I will give you all the attention you need from now on, okay? Let's start with some love!", he said, grinning and walking up to the small girl, picking her up before laying her down on the bed, leaning over her.  
Historia panicked, all the pictures from him raping him came back in her mind and she had trouble to hold back the tears. She searched desperately for a solution to get out of this situation.  
"No! You don't deserve my love right now, get off me!", she said with an angry face.  
Reiner laughed and tried to kiss her, but she pushed him away.  
"No! I'm serious, get off!", she repeated, hoping for it to work.  
Reiner pouted slightly, rolling beside her, sighting.  
"Are you serious? You girls are so complicated."  
"I'm dead serious!", she said, slipping away from him a few inches.  
"Fine.", he said, obviously truly disappointed.  
Historia was relieved that it worked and that he leaved her in silence.  
She couldn't stand another time of Reiner molesting or even raping her, she was sure that she would try to kill herself if she had to experience something like this a second time.

Ymir was still outside, trying to find a way to check on Historia and if she was okay.  
She located the position of the cameras, trying to find a blind spot.  
"If I only knew which room is her's…this house is ridiculous big!", she mumbled when she saw that it was possible to climb the fence of the neighbor's house. "Oh hell, please don't let anyone catch me…", she said, climbing over the fence, hoping for a chance to take a look in Historia's room.  
It was her luck that the house beneath Historia's wasn't as fancy as the Reiss's house, so there were no cameras or alarms. It was just a normal garden with a big fence to separate the houses.  
 _"(Please, just show me your pretty head, cutie…I can't go without knowing you're okay!)"_  
Ymir tried to see someone, when she heard something behind her.  
"Uhm…?" She turned around and saw a big ass dog with bare teeth.  
"Oh holy shit.", she said and started running as fast as she could, jumping on the fence, trying to climb back to the street but the dog bit her leg, making her hiss in pain.  
She kicked after the dog with her other leg, until he let go, barking loud at her.  
Ymir knew she had to run away, there was no other way if she wanted to stay away from more trouble. _"(I'll come back, I promise!)"_ , she thought, looking back a last time to the Reiss's house.


	7. Chapter 7

It was early morning when the first sunrays entered Mikasa's small flat and she opened her eyes slowly. When she felt Eren's arms around her, holding her close she couldn't help but smile.  
He was still asleep, his hair was tousled and some strands of his short hair were hanging over his face.  
The Asian girl turned around carefully, so that her face was in front of her new boyfriend's one.  
She was so happy in this moment, feeling his warmth and finally knowing that he loved her back.  
The black-haired girl strokes back some hair out of his face and leaned in to kiss him when he opened his green eyes.  
"Oh, I-…", she started with red cheeks but Eren smiled and filled the last inches between them to kiss her softly. Mikasa smiled within the kiss cupping his head in her hands while kissing him back.  
"Good Morning.", he whispered after breaking the kiss, looking at her with half closed eyes.  
"Do you slept well?", he asked while she curled up on him, her head under his chin with her hand on his chest. "Yes, better than ever before.", she answered quietly, cuddling closer to him.  
Eren yawned while closing his eyes again.  
"Good to hear, I slept well, too.", he said, slowly starting to doze.  
"Hey, don't fall asleep again!", Mikasa said, propping herself up.  
"But whyyy…it's Saturday and I'm tired from yesterday…", he groused and Mikasa raised an eyebrow.  
She sighted and kissed his forehead. "Fine, stay in bed. I'll make us breakfast!"  
Eren covered himself with the blanket with still closed eyes, smiling.  
 _"(Everythings smelling like her…)"_ , he thought. He felt dizzy and couldn't believe what happened the night before. _"(She's mine now…)"_  
A few minutes later, Mikasa came back with a meal tray.  
She stood in front of the bed while holding it.  
"Eren! Come on, wake up. I made breakfast.", she said, waiting for him to get up.  
Eren yawned and stretched when he sat up.  
"That's smells good! Thank you!", he said and she gave the tray to him before she crawled on the bed again, sitting next to him.  
"Thank you, I hope you like it.", she said, picking up her cup of tea.  
Eren started to eat and grinned. "This is great! Thank you!"  
Mikasa giggled: "Thank you, but those are just sandwiches, it's nothing special."  
"Yeah but they are made by you, so it's special for me.", Eren said while taking a big bite out of his sandwich. Mikasa blushed and starred into her teacup.  
"Did I say something wrong?", Eren asked, looking at his girlfriend.  
"Oh! No, it's okay, everything's alright!", she said, still blushing.  
"Okay!", he simply said, continuing with his meal.  
Mikasa smiled and started eating, too.  
"What do you want to do today?", she asked, looking at him.  
Eren made a pensive face. "Hm. Good question. What about going to the park? We could get us icecream!", he said, already excited for it.  
 _"(Sometimes you are such a child and sometimes you are so serious and mature…I'm curious what you are like when we-…)"_ , her thoughts were interrupted by Eren.  
"Oh! I know, we can go to the zoo. You like zoo's, don't you?", he said, smiling at her.  
"Uhm, yes, I like zoos. If you want to go, I will go with you.", she said while drinking her tea.  
"Okay, then we go to the zoo!"

"I've never been here before.", Mikasa said, starring with big eyes to the sign over the massive gate which leads into the zoo. "Really? I've been here a few times with my parents."  
"Yes, I've been to small ones before but I can hardly remember.", Mikasa said while Eren was paying for the tickets. "I can give you the money back, what was the price?", she said while walking through the gate. "It's okay, I'll invite you today. Let this be our first date, okay?", Eren said, smiling at her with slightly red cheeks while holding his neck with one hand.  
Mikasa's eyes widened and her lips formed a bright smile.  
"Okay!", she said with a really happy voice and reached for Eren's hand which she took, plaiting their fingers. Eren blushed even harder and wasn't able to look her in the eyes anymore.  
 _"(This was way easier when I was drunk…)"_ , he thought trying to stay cool.  
He tightened his hand around her's a bit, making her giggle quietly.  
"So, what do you want to see first?", she asked while they were studying a map.  
"Hmmm… so as you've been here for the first time, you will decide.", he said, waiting for her to choose. Mikasa starred at the map, thinking about what she would like to see first.  
"Then let's start with the big cats, okay?" – "Alright, let's go see the kitty cats!"  
So they walked through the zoo, holding hands and laughing together.  
After a few hours they stopped at the Zebra's, taking a seat on a bench.  
"It's exhausting, isn't it? How is your rib-cage, do you have pain?", the Asian girl asked.  
"No, not really. Okay, maybe a bit, but I'm alright, don't worry. I just need to take it easy, that's all."  
Mikasa smiled slightly at him, she was worried nevertheless.  
"But if it's getting worse, tell me!" – "Mikasa, stop it. I told you I'm okay."  
She sighted. "I don't want you ribs to break, this would be dangerous."  
Eren sighted. "I know, I'll be careful. Don't worry so much!"  
He got up, smiling at her. "I'll get us some ice-cream. Do you want something to drink, too?"  
"I can go getting u-…" – "Mikasa. I told you I'm alright, so do you want something to drink?"  
Mikasa gave up, pouting. "Yes, please."  
"See, wasn't that difficult, wasn't it?", he said with a successful grin on his face.  
He walked over to a snack shop, buying ice-cream and water for both of them.  
As he returned, he saw someone talking to his girlfriend.  
When he saw that he knew this person he got angry.  
"Oi! Jean!", he shouted, walking faster than before.  
"Hey Eren.", Jean said, smiling evil. "I just asked her why she was sitting here alone, didn't knew you were here, too." Just as Eren wanted to shout something at Jean, Mikasa stepped in.  
"As you see, I'm not alone. I'm here with my boyfriend, having a date.", she said while walking over to Eren who gave her the ice-cream he bought.  
"Thank you, honey. I love you!", she said, leaning over to kiss him on his lips.  
Eren was perplex at the first second but he started giving Jean a victorious gaze while Mikasa was kissing him deeply. Eren got further and lay his free hand on Mikasa's hips, two fingers touching her butt. Jean's mouth stood wide open and his face was pure incredulity.  
"You can't be serious….!", he said, still starring like he saw a ghost.  
Mikasa turned around, her hand still on Eren's chest.  
"Huh? What do you mean?", she said, obviously faking to be confused.  
"F-…forget it!", Jean hissed and walked away, mumbling curses.  
"Did you saw his face?", Eren laughed while both sat down again on the bench.  
"Yes of course, I'm not blind!", she said laughing.  
"He tries to get in my pants since the first time we met, I had to make it clear that I belong to you and no one else.", she said before starting to eat the ice-cream Eren bought for her.  
He blushed as he heard those words. _"(She belongs to me…just me, she's mine…)"  
_ "Is everything okay? Your face is red!", she said with a worried voice.  
"Huh?! Ah! No! I'm okay, it's…it's just hot!", he stammered, almost dropping his own ice-cream.  
"Oh okay, then I'm calmed!", she said, continuing with eating her ice-cream.  
After another round in the zoo, they decided to leave.  
"Are you hungry?", the green-eyes boy said, holding Mikasa's hand while they walked through the gate. "Hm, yes I guess so.", she said, thinking about what she would like to eat.  
"What do you think about a Italian restaurant?", Eren asked, hoping for her to say yes.  
"Do you want to eat Italian?", she asked back.  
"Yes, I would love to have pizza today!", he said, smiling bright.  
"Okay, then let's have pizza.", Mikasa answered and they walked off to a restaurant Eren knew.  
Just when they took a seat, Eren's phone rang.  
"Oh, hey Mom.", he said while reading the menu.  
"Where are you? We didn't see or hear you since yesterday's party and it's already after 7pm now! We are worried!", Carla said with a mix of anger and worry.  
"Oh I'm sorry!", Eren started, trying to figure out what he should say now.  
"I-…I slept at Mikasa's flat, I'm sorry that I did not informed you or Dad. It won't happen again!"  
"I hope so! And what have you two up to the whole day?", she asked on the phone with a curious sounding voice. "I'll tell you later…! Bye Mom!", Eren said, ending the call.  
"Pweh."  
"Why didn't you tell her?", Mikasa asked, holding her face in her hands.  
"Ah…uhm…you know…", Eren stuttered, scratching his neck nervously.  
"Are you embarrassed to be with me?", she asked with a cold expression.  
 _"(Oh shit.)_ N-…no! Of course not! I just want to tell her directly. If you want we can go to my place after dinner and we tell them together." Eren hoped for it to work, even if he was still scared about his parent's reaction on those news.  
Mikasa kept her cold expression for a few seconds, well knowing that it made him nervous before changing to a light smile. "Perfect, I'm looking forward to tell your parents about us!"

After dinner they went back to Eren's house.  
He swallowed hard before entering and the first thing he saw was his mother with a knowing grin on her face. "Oh, you brought Mikasa. Nice to see you!", she said, still grinning.  
Eren blushed, he was nervous as fuck and he had a hard time trying to look calm.  
"Nice to see you too, Carla.", Mikasa said, smiling bright.  
"There is something left from dinner, are you hungry?", Carla asked.  
"No we just had dinner, Eren invited me.", Mikasa said, still smiling bright.  
Eren got nervous and his ears turned red. "Oh, that is nice of you, Eren.", his mother said, giving him a piercing gaze. He seemed to be the only one being nervous in the room.  
"So, Eren.", his father said who was sitting in the living room, reading a newspaper.  
"Your mother said you wanted to tell us something?"  
Eren was paralyzed, stuttering some unrecognizable words.  
"Eren, come on. You said you wanted to tell them directly.", Mikasa urged him, poking his side.  
He swallowed hard, his hands were shaking and he felt heat inside him.  
"…y-...yes! I have some news, I mean, uhm…uhm…you know…", he struggled finding words.  
Mikasa punched him in his back, not seeable for his parents.  
"..hngg! Okay, okay. WE have some news. So…yesterday we were at this party as you know and…yeah, to make it short… Mikasa and I are a couple now."  
Eren closed his eyes tight, just waiting for his parents reaction to his first girlfriend ever.  
"Good to hear, Eren. Congratulations.", his father said, smiling lightly and continuing to read his newspaper.  
Eren opened one eye slowly to take a look at his mother.  
Carla was laughing in joy, running over to the two young people, hugging them tight.  
"I'm so happy for you two! I always knew that you two were made for each other!", she let go of them, wiping away a single tear in her left eye.  
"Are you crying, Mom?", Eren said with a doubting sound.  
"No, I'm just so happy!", she said, walking off to the fridge.  
"We have to celebrate this!", she said, picking out a bottle of sparkling wine.  
"MOM, are you serious?!", Eren shouted with a face red as a tomato.  
Mikasa was laughing out loud, holding one hand in front of her mouth.  
"Your mother is so adorable!", she said, still laughing.  
"Eren, you better get used to it. That's the way of living with a woman.", Griesha said with malicious joy in his voice. Eren sighted loudly and started walking to his father, but Mikasa held him back.  
"Hey! We have to clink our glasses, don't run away!", she said, giving him a forcing gaze.  
"Sorry…", he mumbled and took a glass his mother handed him.  
Carla cleared her voice and raised her glass:  
"Let's clink our glasses on your fresh love! I'm expecting Mikasa to become my daughter-in-law, you hear me Eren? Don't mess this up!"  
Mikasa giggled with a bright smile, raising her glass, too.  
"Mom…!", Eren said, still as red as a tomato.  
They clinked their glasses and drank out of it. Mikasa looked at Eren, smiling devilish.  
"You heard what your mother said, remember that, okay?"  
Eren blushed even more, if this was even possible. "Huh?! Mikasa, wtf…!"  
She laughed and sat down with Eren's mother at the dining table.  
She gave him a loving gaze, forming 'I love you' with her lips what made him smile lightly.  
"I'm sitting with Dad.", Eren said and walked over to him.  
He sat down, sighting out loud.  
Griesha laughed. "You know what your mother is like.", he started, smiling at his son.  
"She wants the best for you and she has a really good sense when it comes to estimate the character of people. And I can agree, with Mikasa you have a strong and independent woman on your side. You're a lucky man, Son. Keep her, you hear me?"  
Eren smiled embarrassed and nodded. "I will, don't worry."  
He looked over to Mikasa and his mother who were talking with each other with smiling faces and couldn't help but smiled, too. _"(She's so beautiful…)"_  
"Mikasa, I'm really really happy for you. You remember what I said?", Carla said, taking a sip of her sparkling wine. "Yes of course, thank you again for telling me about that. Otherwise I wouldn't have had the courage to tell him.", Mikasa answered, lightly smiling.  
"Wait, you told him?", Carla asked with big eyes. "Oh I'm so sorry, my son is such a scaredy-cat when it comes to feelings." Mikasa laughed. "No, it's okay. I wanted to tell him long before but I was scared to get rejected. So thanks again for encouraging me! He's so kind and caring, I'm really happy."  
Carla smiled and took Mikasa's hand. "That's really nice to hear. As I said, I wish you the best."  
"Thank you so much!"  
Eren got up, walking over to the two women.  
"Oi, Mikasa. Do you want me to bring you home or do you want to stay tonight? I mean, it's Sunday tomorrow so you don't need anything from home, right?", he asked, smiling at her.  
She thought about it for a few seconds. "Uhm, no I think I don't need anything. Accept from something to wear to sleep and a toothbrush." Eren smiled brighter than before when she said that she want to stay overnight. "Alright, I will give you something to wear and I guess I got a new toothbrush somewhere, I will search for it!", he said and walked upstairs to get her the things she needed. "I'll go, looking after him. Thank you for the sparkling wine and your kind words. Thank you too, Griesha! I wish you a good night.", Mikasa said and walked after Eren.  
Carla looked after her and when she disappeared she looked at Griesha, wiggling her eyebrows.  
"I told you they would make it before 20! So, where is my money, Griesha?", Carla said and laughed evil. Her husband grumbled and pulled out his purse to pick out a 50$ note.  
"Here you go, you won.", he said, slightly pouting.  
"Awww, are you grumpy now?", she laughed, leaning in and kissed him, still laughing.  
"You are evil!"

"Are you ready?", Eren asked and Mikasa nodded. He turned the lights off and crawled into his bed next to his girlfriend.  
She cuddled up to him with him wrapping his arms around her.  
"Thank you.", he said, making Mikasa look up. "Huh? For what? I have to thank you for this wonderful day!" Eren kissed her forehead gently.  
"Thank you for telling me how you feel about me. I never had the courage to tell you, so thank you for telling me.", he said, stroking her cheek with his thumb.  
"Don't thank me, I should have done it much earlier."  
Eren laughed: "Maybe, but I'm happy that you did, better late than never. I love you, Mikasa."  
"You're right. I love you, too, stupid."  
"I'm not stupid!"  
"Yes you are! And you are mine, so stay as you are okay? I love you with all your peculiarities."  
Eren sighted. "Fine, maybe I'm a bit stupid. But if I know one thing than it will be that I'll be with you, no matter what!", he said while tightening his arms around her, pulling her closer.  
"I didn't knew that you are able to be such a cutie!", she said grinning.  
"Hey! Don't make fun of me!", he said with a angry tone what made her laugh.  
"See, you're a cutie!", she repeated, still laughing.  
Eren let go of her, pouting and rolling over so that his back was in front of the Asian girl.  
"Ooooh no, please come back!"  
"No way."  
"Please!"  
"I said no!"  
"Eren!"  
"What?"  
"Turn around!"  
"No!"  
"Eren, please!"  
She leaned over, caressing his neck with her lips, making his whole body shiver.  
She grinned within her kiss on his neck, feeling his whole body tighten.  
When she let her fingertips run over Eren's side he couldn't resist anymore and turned around, cupping her cheeks with his hands, kissing her deeply.  
"You are evil."  
"I know! But you love me, nevertheless!"  
"Seems so."  
"Hey!"  
"Sorry, I love you!"  
"Better for you!"  
Both laughed out loud before cuddling up to each other again and falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The weekend passed and Ymir was not able to contact Historia.  
She was sick from worrying and she barely slept.  
On Monday morning she walked along the schoolyard, deadly tired with a can of energy drink in her hand, sipping on it constantly. She couldn't spot Historia outside, so she decided to look after her inside, even if it was too early and everyone was outside enjoying the sun before the classes started.  
She heard steps and saw a small blonde person entering the door which led to the emergency staircase. "Huh? Historia, is that you?", she said to herself and walked after the person she just saw.  
She followed that person upstairs, without getting noticed.  
When she reached the door which led to the roof, she felt a bad prevision and entered the roof.  
It was a flat roof with a few electric devises and some antennas on it.  
The light freckled girl took a few steps and then she saw her standing on the edge of the roof, on top of the around 18 meter high building.  
She felt her heart drop inside her and she started running.  
"Historia! No!", she shouted but the small girl didn't turned around.  
"Stay away or I'll do it.", she said with a ridiculous calm tone.  
Ymir stopped immediately, starring at the blonde girl.  
"But why? Why? What happened? I wanted to get a look inside, but a dog attacked me and I had to run away to not get caught by the police, and-…", Ymir started but Historia stopped her.  
She turned her head to the taller girl, tears all over it.  
"It's okay, I'm glad that you're okay. But you shouldn't be here, Ymir. I'm sorry, I didn't want you to see that. But it won't take you long to forget me, I promise."  
She turned her head back and looked down the building.  
"It's so easy, just one step and I'm free.", she laughed while sobbing at the same time.  
"What happened? Historia, tell me. You promised me to live the way you want, to be yourself. And two days later you want to kill yourself?", Ymir said while thinking about getting her out of danger without making her accidently fall.  
"As I'll be dead in a few moments I guess I can tell you.", she started.  
"Then please come down to tell me.", Ymir tried but Historia shook her head.  
"I'm not stupid, Ymir. You will drag me down the stairs, I'm not going anywhere."  
 _"(Shit.)"_ Ymir bit her lip. "Okay, but please tell me."  
Historia took a deep breath.  
"I want to tell you something first. You couldn't have done something to help, okay? So don't feel responsible for my death. You did anything you could and you made me feel safe. At least for a few hours, but this is more than I could have ever wished for. I want to say thank you, Ymir. From the bottom of my heart, thank you for what you've done for me."  
Ymir felt tears in her eyes. _"(I won't let you die here, you'll see!)"_  
Historia continued.  
"My father hit me when I got home and Reiner didn't do anything about it. He saw it, he was with us in the room. We went upstairs and I was able to get rid of him when he tried to kiss me, but this didn't last long. We had dinner and father decided that Reiner would stay overnight, I'm sure he did this on purpose. I bet he knew that he would try to have sex with me. I'm pretty sure he knew that Reiner raped me on the party, too. Reiner is stupid enough to believe that my clothes were ripped because of me falling down some stairs, but my father isn't."  
Historia sighted, wiping of a single tear which escaped her eye.  
"We went to sleep and…", she hesitated but decided it wouldn't matter now.  
"We went to sleep and after a few minutes I felt his hands on me. And I don't mean he hugged me for falling asleep. His hands ran all over me, I felt so sick… he started undressing me and I tried to stop him, but he slapped me, telling me to stop resisting, unless I want to get beaten again. After that he turned me around, he raped me again, taking me from behind until I collapsed on my bed, bleeding and crying and I couldn't do anything about it."  
Ymir felt pure rage inside her. This couldn't be true, not again.  
"Do you understand now? It doesn't matter what you do, you can't help me. And by trying it you could get hurt or even killed. I don't want to be responsible for that. I'll put an end to it now, so you won't get hurt and I will escape out of that hell which is called my life."  
She took a last look on Ymir before starting to move her feet off the parapet.  
"WAIT!", Ymir shouted, "I-…I understand how you feel. We are similar, that's why I feel so connected to you and have the urge to help you."  
Historia stopped and listened to what Ymir had to say.  
The taller girl sighted in relieve, continuing to speak.  
"You know…I never really talked about it. But I will tell you, because we are the same and I want you to know that you're not alone with everything. I was 14 when I told my parents that I'm a lesbian. I brought home a girl and told them that she's my girlfriend. My mother was calm and kind as always, but my father…", she shook her head and smiled desperate. "I don't know why but the moment he saw me next to my girlfriend, holding hands he changed. I never thought that he would react like that. He shouted at me, throwing her out and kept shouting at me. He said 'No, you're not! My daughter is straight, like a normal girl should be! I'll make sure to get you a decent boyfriend and you will never see this girl again!' I was so angry and I shouted back that I'll never ever have a boyfriend and that I would rather die than being with a man. My mother tried to calm both of us down, but she failed. I ran in my room, calling my girlfriend but she didn't answer my calls. Shortly after I got a text message from her, saying that she was breaking up with me because of my father's reaction and that she never really loved me anyways and that I was a try-out for her. I mean, I don't know if I loved her either, we were 14. But what I knew was that my love will never belong to a guy. After that everything changed. My parents were arguing like every day, I never heard them argue before.  
And one day really changed everything. I came home and my mother was crying while my father shouted at her. I ran over to my mother, hugging her and shouting at my father what he had done to hurt her that bad she had to cry. My mother grabbed my arm, telling me that it is okay but I got even angrier. When I saw that my mother had been slapped in her face I started attacking my father, punching and kicking him but I hadn't a chance. He freaked out and lost control. The next thing I knew was lying on the ground with my head hurting. My eyes were dizzy and I saw my mother's face leaning over me.", Ymir scratched her neck and sighted loudly.  
"So…end of the story is that he left my mother for some chick who was 20 years younger than him. He made my mother responsible for my he called 'choice of living'. After that we moved in the house you already know and lived together alone since then."  
Ymir took a deep breath.  
"I want you to know that sometimes the past can hurt, but you should not run away from it. Learn from it, no matter how much fear is in you. Don't let it control you, you are so much better than this!  
So please, come down the parapet, I beg you. Take my hand, okay? I'll get you out of this, he won't touch you again, I promise. No, I swear! I swear that he won't touch you ever again!"  
Ymir slowly started walking up to Historia, stretching out her arm at Historia who started crying.  
"Y-..mir…", she sobbed, turning around but lost her balance and stumbled.  
She reached for Ymir's hand while slowly starting to fall back with eyes wide open,  
filled with regret and fear.  
"Historia…!"  
The brunette girl managed to grab the smaller girl's hand, pulling her with all the strength she had away from the deadly depth.  
She pulled her that hard that both fell down, Historia on top of Ymir.  
Ymir was breathing heavy while laying on her back, holding Historia tight.  
The blonde girl was sobbing uncontrollably, everything she kept inside her the whole time came out and she was digging her fingers in Ymir's black shirt.  
"Promise me that you will never do such a thing again. I'm so glad that I found you in time…", she gasped, still holding her tight.  
"I-…I'm s-..s-…so sorry…", Historia sobbed. Her tears watered Ymir's shirt under her and she tried to calm herself down, but the tears continued falling.  
"It's okay, just let it out. You'll feel better after it. We'll stay here as long as we need to, I'm at your side, no matter what. Already forgot about it?"  
Ymir smiled and stroke through Historia's blonde hair, making her slowly starting to calm down.  
"I'm so glad you're alive…", she whispered with closed eyes.  
"Ymir… I'm sorry, I'm so weak. I couldn't even keep my promise to be myself…", Historia started but Ymir interrupted her. She opened her eyes and looked up in the blue sky, smiling.  
"Don't apologize. You feared for your life, I have to apologize for forcing this promise on you at such a time. From now on I will take care of you and make sure that no one will ever hurt you again."  
Historia couldn't help but smile. She wiped away the tears on her face and tried to get up, but Ymir was still holding her tight.  
"Please, let's get up, your back must hurt on this hard floor,", she said, but Ymir kept holding her.  
"Promise me you won't try to kill yourself again."  
"I promise.", Historia answered and got up when Ymir let go of her.  
Ymir got up, too, and sat down, leaning against the wall of an air conditioner.  
"Come to me.", she said, reaching her hands at the other girl which sat down between her legs, cuddling up to the taller girl. Ymir wrapped her arms around her and started stroking through some blonde strands of hair.  
"We'll skip classes today, okay?", Ymir said while restraining the urge to place a gentle kiss on her hair. "Let's think about our next steps. I'm sure that you can live with us in our house the next time. I'll talk to my mother about it, so don't worry, she will say yes.", Ymir started, still playing with the blondes hair. Small shivers ran down Historia's spine when Ymir's fingertips touched her head.  
"I don't want to be a burden, I'll find a way to live on my own soon, I promise."  
Ymir shook her head. "You'll never be a burden. So don't even think that, okay? You can stay as long as you want, and longer.", Ymir said and Historia's lips formed a light smile.  
"Thank you."  
Ymir smiled and continued speaking out her thoughts.  
"I think the next step would be to break up with this asshole of a muscleman."  
She felt Historia getting nervous so she tightened her arm around her. "Don't be afraid, I'll come with you to make sure he won't hurt you again. We'll do this together!"  
Historia looked up in Ymir's eyes. "But I'm sure he will hurt you…! He's so strong, you wouldn't stand a chance against him!", she said with really worried eyes.  
Ymir gave her a self-confident gaze with an almost arrogant grin on her lips.  
"Don't worry, I'll make it. In the past I had to deal with guys who were worse than Reiner. "  
Historia nodded but kept her worried expression.  
"We'll do it today. I don't think it would be good to wait any longer, what do you think?"  
The small girl bit her lip but started answering: "Yes, I guess you're right. But I'm afraid, what if it doesn't work?" Ymir smiled at her. "It will work, I promise."  
The blonde girl sighted and placed her head under the taller girls chin again.  
Ymir continued: "Okay, and when you got rid of your soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend we have to figure out what we'll do about your father."  
Historia was digging her fingernails in Ymir's shirt. Fear filled her insides and she wasn't able to say a word. "Hey, it's okay. Don't be afraid, you're not alone anymore. I swore to get you out of this, don't forget about it, alright? We don't have to face him for now. The most important thing will be to get you some clothes and all the other things you need to live at my house. Oh, and I guess it would be smart if you would draw some money at the bank before he's blocking your account. I bet he has the control over your bank account, am I right?"  
Historia nodded: "Yes, you're right. Ymir?"  
"Yes?", the freckled girl gave her a questioning look.  
"I trust you. Please, get me out of this. Help me…!" , she whispered with tears in her eyes.  
Ymir felt her heart start beating faster. Those ocean blue eyes staring at her own golden ones, her body cuddled up to hers, feeling her warmth and hearing her words, begging her to save her.  
 _"(She's a goddess…)"_ , Ymir thought and swallowed hard before she gave her a handsome gaze.  
"I will save you, don't worry."

After another hour just sitting on the roof, Ymir holding Historia tight, they decided to go down again.  
It was the middle of the big break and the hallway was filled with students.  
"Did you wrote him?", the light tanned girl asked and Historia nodded.  
"Yes, but he didn't answered yet.", she answered. "Normally he writes back in less than 5 minutes."  
They turned left in an almost empty corridor when Historia heard Reiner's voice behind her.  
"Historia! There you are!", he said, walking straight off to her.  
Historia's heart dropped and she turned around and so did Ymir.  
 _"(Shit, this didn't go as planned. I have to improvise…!)"_ , Ymir thought and shove the smaller girl behind her.  
Reiner stopped in front of Ymir, staring with angry eyes in hers.  
"And who the fuck are you? Don't touch my girlfriend, I dare you!"  
Ymir's lips formed an arrogant smile and she put her hands on der hips.  
"Girlfriend? I don't think so. More like ex-girlfriend."  
Reiner gnashed his teeth. "Wait. You are that faggot who was at the Reiss's house."  
He turned his head to Historia. "Are you cheating on me? With a fucking girl? Are you serious, Historia?", he shouted and Historia made a step back.  
Ymir pressed her hand on Reiner chest, pushing him back a bit.  
"Oi. I'm talking to you. And no, she's not cheating. She's an honest person, you should know that."  
Reiner got angrier and raised a fist, but before he could start beating Ymir he heard Historia's voice.  
"Reiner! Don't touch her!", she walked over to them, pushing Ymir aside who grinned and leaned at a locker behind her, crossing her arms.  
"I never cheated on you, I would never do such a thing. Even if you would deserve it!"  
She had an angry expression on her face. She felt strong with Ymir at her side and she swore to herself that she would do her best.  
Reiner crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.  
"Looks like someone needs to remember where her place is.", he said but Historia continued.  
"Shut up!", she shouted and formed her hands to fists.  
She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes.  
"I'm breaking up with you! I never loved you, and I will never do! I was forced to be with you. And I will never let you hurt me again!"  
Reiner laughed at her. "No, you're not. You're not breaking up with me. And what are you talking about, I never hurt you."  
Historia's eyes widened. This was enough. "Oh yes, I'm breaking up with you! And come on Reiner, really? You never hurt me? You raped me! Two times! I can't believe that you are not able to remember what you did to me!"  
Reiner's eyes widened. "What are you talking about? We never had sex. I told you I would wait until you're ready.", he said with a confused look on his face.  
Historia laughed desperately. "You're a schizophrenic asshole, Reiner. You have a dark side inside you which takes more and more control over you. I'm not lying, you raped me. I will not tell the police, but stay away from me from now on. Come on, Ymir. Let's go, I'm done with this…this monster."  
Ymir gave Reiner a winning grin, putting her hands in her pockets and started walking away.  
"Oi. Bitch.", Reiner said. His eyes had changed and he followed them, kicking Ymir's back so that she fell down and grabbed Historia's wrist.  
"Looks like we need a third round, don't you think blondie?" He said and grabbed her butt roughly.  
"Reiner!", she screamed and started punching him hysterically.  
"Uuuh…fuck!", Ymir cursed and got back up.  
"Oi! Muscleman!", she shouted with a really angry voice. "Let go off her!"  
"What do you want to do about it, homo-girl? Do you really think you have a chance on her?", he laughed with an evil grin on his lips.  
Historia tried desperately to get away from him, but he just tightened his grab around her wrist, making her hiss in pain.  
"Ymir…!", she said with a really scared expression on her face.  
The other girl walked straight off to Reiner who was still laughing.  
"Take off your dirty hands from her!", she shouted and punched him in the face with her fist trying to gather all of her strength.  
Reiner coughed and let go off Historia who instantly took a few steps away from him.  
"Ouch…", he said and made his neck crack.  
A devilish grin formed on his face as he faced Ymir who were holding her fists in front of her body.  
"So you really want to die, correct?", he said and grabbed Ymir's neck, driving her into the locker with a loud sound.  
Ymir shut her eyes tight, pressing her teeth together. "Hng...!"  
"Someone, or better something like you will never get a girl like Historia. She's mine and you can do nothing about that.", he said, tightening his hand around Ymir's neck.  
"Got it?", he said, punching his other fist into Ymir's stomach, making her hiss in pain with eyes wide open. She struggled for air as Reiner was still pushing shut her bronchus.  
She tried to kick and beat him, but he didn't react to that.  
"You will die here, fag-…!", he started but Historia was faster and took all her strength to kick him between his legs. Reiner gasped and let go of Ymir, who fell down on her knees, gasping for air while holding her neck. "Oh my god…thank you, Historia…", she said out of air, trying to get up again.  
"You'll pay for this…!", Reiner shouted while holding his manliness and bending on the floor.  
"No, you'll stay away from her. That's the only thing that will happen!", Ymir said, kicking after the guy laying on the ground. Historia wrapped her arms around Ymir's arm.  
"It's okay, let's go! Let go off him, we're finished here.", she said, pulling her away from him.  
"We'll go tell a teacher so they take him to a doctor. Maybe they can help him."  
"Why do you want someone to help him after all he did to you?!", Ymir said shocked.  
"Because if he got the help he needs he maybe won't change back to that raping asshole inside him. That would be got for us, too."  
Ymir pouted with angry eyebrows. "Maybe you're right…"  
"Oh, there is Hanji!", Historia said and walked over to her science teacher.  
She told her that Reiner was laying on the ground because he attacked her and Ymir und she told her that she suspects him to be schizophrenic.  
"Oh, okay, really? I'll take care of it, don't worry. But you two are okay?", Hanji said, giving a worried gaze to the girls in front of her. Ymir was still holding her stomach but she nodded and so did Historia.  
Hanji walked off to Reiner and took him with her.  
Historia took a deep breath and turned to Ymir, giving her a bright smile.  
"Thank you Ymir, thank you so much. I would have never made it without you!"  
Ymir returned that smile: "No problem, I promised, didn't I?"  
Historia smirked and pulled the other girl down on her shirt. She tiptoed and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. "I know, but I wanted to thank you nevertheless."  
Ymir blushed when she felt Historia's soft lips on her skin.  
"Oh, uh, ah….!" She wasn't able to say a word, she just stared in those ocean blue eyes with cheeks red as a tomato. Historia giggled when she saw that Ymir's face was red.  
"Sorry, I didn't want to embarrass you!"  
"Y-...you didn't!", Ymir stuttered and tried to look as cool as she could, but she failed, which made Historia giggle even more.  
"Let's continue with the plan, okay?", she said pulling Ymir with her on her arm.  
The small girl felt free after breaking up with her violent, now ex-boyfriend.  
She had never even dreamed of making it to break up with him.  
She felt like she could do anything with Ymir at her side.


	9. Chapter 9

"This is your car?", Historia asked, looking with big eyes at Ymir's dark-grey 2000' Nissan Silvia S15 R-Spec. Ymir gave her a questioning look while she unlocked the door and hold it open for Historia to get in. "Uhm, yes?", she said while waiting for her to get in.  
"Wait, I don't want to drive why do you-…oh. Huh?", Historia started but saw that the steering wheel was on the right side. Ymir giggled at Historia's confused look.  
"It's a Japanese import, so it's a right-hand-drive. I know it's old, but I like it. It runs as it was built a few days ago!", she said with a proud sounding voice. "Don't get me wrong, I like it. But I never thought that you would drive such a car.", Historia said, struggling to put on the Takata-seatbelts.  
The brunette girl laughed and helped her putting it on right.  
"You need to put them both over your shoulders.", she said, putting them on her correctly.  
"Oh I see! Next time I'll make it by myself.", she laughed and Ymir got on the driver's seat.  
"Sure!", Ymir giggled and started the engine, making the blonde flinch which made her giggle even more.

The two girls stopped a few meters before the Reiss's house.  
Ymir turned off the engine and looked over to Historia.  
"Okay…as my father will see me on the security camera he will find out, no matter what we will do. But it will be better if you were not on the camera. I'll go inside and pack my things okay? Please, wait outside and don't get in the view of the camera!", the blonde girl said, looking up to Ymir.  
She sighted but nodded. "You're right. If he sees me on the security cam he will know where you are in a second. But be careful, okay? If you need more bags bring the first one to me and go a second time, alright? I'll pack everything in the trunk."  
Historia gave her a smile before walking off to her house.  
She walked inside and tiptoed to the living room to be sure, that she was alone.  
"Hm…okay, seems like nobody's here.", she whispered to herself and ran upstairs in her room, grabbing a big bag and a suitcase. She hurried to grab everything she needed and some more.  
Ymir got out of her car and opened the trunk, waiting for Historia to return with the first bag.  
"Please, hurry cutie…", she said to herself, leaning on the side of her Nissan.  
A few minutes later she saw the small girl walking around the corner, obviously struggling to carry the big, filled bag. The freckled girl ran over to her, grabbing the bag. "Hey, don't hurt yourself alright? Is that everything?", she asked while carrying the bag to her car, putting it in the trunk.  
"Uhm, no, I have to go back one more time. But that will be everything then!" – "Alright, but hurry and be careful!" – "I will, nobody's home. Don't worry okay?"  
She ran off again, walking inside the house.  
"Miss Reiss? Is that you?" Historia's heart stood still when she heard the housekeeper.  
She was an elderly woman who was at the Reiss's house every second day to keep it clean.  
"Uh! Yes, it's me!", Historia said, hoping that she wouldn't see her but she bumped into her a few meters before her room.  
"Shouldn't you be in school? Is everything okay?", she asked with a worried look on her face.  
"Yes, it's okay. I'm just getting some things for…uh…f-..for…ah! For a day at the beach, I'll go with Reiner and some friends! I promised to bring a few blankets and so on, so that's why I need the suitcase. I'm sorry but I'm a bit late already, see you around, okay?", Historia said and walked into her room, grabbing her suitcase. "Does your father know about this? He will be angry when you go without telling him." – "Yes, don't worry. And as I'm with Reiner, he will be okay with this."  
Historia walked down the stairs winking at the housekeeper and took a deep breath when she got outside. "This was close…", she whispered and walked over to Ymir.  
"There you are! Is everything okay? Did someone see you?", she asked with a little bit of panic in her eyes. "Yes but it's okay, it was our housekeeper. I lied to her, she won't bring us trouble, I'm sure."  
Ymir grabbed Historia's suitcase and put it in the trunk.  
"Okay, but we should go now. You got everything?" Historia nodded. "Yes, let's go!"  
Both girls got in the car and just as they closed the doors a black Mercedes AMG S 63 drove by.  
Historia's hearted dropped and she grabbed Ymir's hand. Ymir blushed but when she saw the blondes fear-filled face she knew why she took her hand.  
"Oh my god, no, please! Ymir, start the engine, we need to disappear from her! That was my dad's car, we have to go, now!", she said with a loud voice.  
Ymir did as Historia said and turned around the car with spinning tires, drifting around and turning up the speed. She slowed down after a few meters, holding her forehead. "Shit, that was close…", she said, taking a look at Historia who was still panicking. "What if he saw me with you in your car? What if someone already is following us? What if-…!" But Ymir stopped her.  
"Hey, stop it. He did not saw you. I bet he would have stopped immediately and pulled you out my car, so don't worry. Nobody is following us!"  
She laid her hand on Historia's tight. "Calm down, okay? We'll drive home and think about the next steps. The worst is over, believe me. You broke up with Reiner and got everything to live out of your father's house without getting caught. As I see it, we made everything as it was planned, huh?"  
She gave her a lovely smile and stroke her tight gently.  
"I guess you're right but…I think I'm scared, because there is no way back anymore.", Historia whispered. "Do you want to go back?" – "No! No…I'm just scared of the consequences."  
Ymir smiled. "Don't be scared. You did the right thing, you followed your heart."  
The smaller girl's cheeks went a bit red and a small smile appeared on her lips.

Ymir drove into the garage next to her home and turned off the engine.  
"You're safe now.", she said and got out of the car.  
Historia followed her and they walked over to the front-door after Ymir had closed the garage.  
She unlocked the door and let her walk in.  
"Is your mother around?", the blonde girl asked but Ymir shook her head.  
"No, she's at work. I think she will be back in two hours, normally she's home at 6pm."  
"Ah, I see.", Historia said and took off her shoes. "Oh! We forgot my stuff!", she said, starting to put her shoes on again. "Ah, I'll get it. Please stay in, okay? You can go to my room, you remember where it is?", Ymir said and gave her a questioning gaze. "Are you sure? I can help you carrying!"  
Ymir laughed: "Just go to my room, I'll take care of your stuff."  
So she walked back outside and Historia gazed after her, almost getting lost in her thoughts when she became aware of how well-build Ymir was. She was tall, skinny but still muscular. But not the male-type of well seeable muscles all over her, she was more like well-trained with some slightly seeable muscles on her arms and legs. _"(I wonder how she looks under her clothes…?)"_ , she thought, blushing heavily from her own thoughts. "Oooww, Historia! Stop it!", she said to herself, and started walking upstairs. She lay down with her face buried in the pillow.  
 _"(Why should someone like her be interested in a weak and broken girl like me…she could have every girl she wants. So stop thinking about her in this way, Historia!)"_ , she thought to herself, trying to calm herself down to get rid of the red cheeks. Right as she was feeling calmer she heard Ymir coming up the stairs. "Ah, you found it. Perfect!", she said while carrying Historia's big bag and suitcase with one hand each. The blonde girl swallowed hard when she saw her arms tensing while carrying her heavy bags. "I-…Isn't this too heavy? I could have helped you!", she said, trying to sound calm. "Nah, it's okay. They're not that heavy, don't worry. _(Wait, is she checking me out right now? No way, I must be imagining something…)_ ", Ymir answered and put them down on the floor. "Okay, thank you.", Historia said, still a bit red on her cheeks.  
"Are you okay? Is it too warm?", Ymir asked and went to the window, pulling it open.  
"I'll get us something to drink. Are you hungry? I'll cook dinner when my Mom is back, is this okay or do you want to eat something now?", she asked and walked off to the door.  
"Oh, it's okay I don't want you to cook two times! 6pm will be fine for dinner. Thank you!"  
Ymir smiled and started walking off the stairs. "Stop thanking me so much, it's okay! Oh, and you can use the lower part of my wardrobe for your clothes!", she said loud enough for her to hear it.  
Historia smiled to herself and got up. "You're so kind to me…", she whispered and started unpacking her bags.

"Oh my god…", Ymir sighted and leaned against the fridge with her forehead.  
"Is this reality? Is this a dream? This super-hot girl from school will live with me for a while now, wtf….how am I supposed to stay decent with her so close to me for a long time?!", she spoke to herself, trying to order her thoughts.  
She took a deep breath and opened the fridge, picking up two cans of iced tea.  
"Pweh… let's see how it will work. The most important thing for now is that she's safe. I hope Mom will be calm when I tell her what happened…"  
The brunette girl walked back upstairs where she found Historia squatting on the floor and sorting her clothes. "I got us some iced tea, I hope you like it.", she said, handing her a cold can.  
Historia took it and smiled at her: "Thank you, yes, iced tea is fine."  
"Good!", Ymir said and sat down on her bed while opening her can.  
"Is there enough space in it?", Ymir asked when she saw the smaller girl struggling finding another place for her stuff. "Uhm, that's more than I could ever ask for but…it doesn't fit all in, I'm sorry! I should have taken fewer clothes with me…"  
Ymir laughed. "You're such a girly girl! It's okay, I can empty another drawer for you, I'll just cramp my stuff in another drawer.", she said and stood up to do as she said.  
"I don't deserve you!", Historia said, bowing down to her with hands on her knees.  
"Hey, don't do that! I told you it's okay, I wouldn't offer it if I didn't want to do so."  
Historia scratched her cheek with one finger, blushing lightly.  
"But you already did so much for me and you keep doing so much for me, I feel useless and I want to give you something back!", she said, looking up to Ymir who hardly tried to stay cool.  
"Uhm, so… I mean, it's really okay. Don't force something on you, I'm sure you can pay me back someday, don't break your head about when and what!"  
Historia smiled shy and stroke her hair behind her ear.  
"Alright.", she said and started to sort in the rest of her clothes in the drawer Ymir showed her.

"I'm home, Ymir!", her mother said and got rid of her shoes.  
"This was a really exhausting day, I hope yours was better!"  
She walked upstairs to find her daughter sitting in her bed together with the pretty blonde girl she already saw on Friday night, playing videogames.  
"Oh, hey Mom!", Ymir said, putting away her controller.  
"Can I talk to you for a minute?", she said and got up, grabbing her mother's arm gentle.  
"Uhm, of course!", she answered, giving Historia a smile before she walked over to her room together with her daughter. They went in and Ymir closed the door.  
"Okay, now I'm really curious. Isn't this the girl who got raped on Friday and that you brought home to help her?", she started and looked at her opponent with a mix of curiosity and confusion.  
"Yes, it's her. Listen, it got even more complicated…", and so she told her everything that happened and why the blonde girl was in her room.  
"Oh my god, poor girl…", her mother said, holding a hand in front of her mouth.  
"Can I do something to help you, Ymir?", she asked and Ymir nodded.  
"Yes. Please, allow her to stay here as long as she needs to. She has nowhere else to go now. I'll give my best to manage everything in school, I'll protect her."  
Her mother sat down and tapped with her hand next to her on the blanket, making Ymir sitting next to her. "You like her, am I right? Do you have a crush on her?", she asked with a calm voice.  
"Mom! It's not the time for something like this!", Ymir said, blushing.  
"I don't want to offend you, Ymir. She reminds you of yourself, that's why you feel an urge to help her, correct? And her appearance combined with your triggered urge of protecting her have made you fall in love with her, am I right? I know that I'm right.", she said and laid her hand on her daughters tight. Ymir bit her lip and sighted.  
"Guess you're right, Mom…" – "Of course I am. I'm your mother, I know what's going on with you."  
Ymir looked up and smiled with a spark of despair in her eyes.  
"So she can stay?", Ymir asked with a hopeful voice.  
"Of course, but make sure that you won't get in serious trouble, okay?"  
"I promise, I'll give my best!"  
"Good!"

Historia stood up with a worried expression on her face when Ymir came back.  
"And? What did she said? Can I stay? Please, tell me that I can stay!", she asked with watering eyes.  
She was scared. If Ymir's mother wouldn't allow her to stay she had to go back and that would mean that she would get beaten again by her father and had to get back together with Reiner.  
"Hey, don't cry, everything is okay! You can stay as long as you want.", Ymir said with a warm smile on her face. Historia's eyes widened and tears started rolling down her face.  
She ran over to the taller girl and hugged her tight, her arms wrapped around her waist and her fingers digging in her shirt.  
"Hey, don't cry. You're safe now, why do you cry?", Ymir asked with a quiet voice, hugging her back with one arm on her hip and caressing her hair with her other hand.  
Historia sobbed and dug her face in Ymir's chest.  
"B-…because I'm s-..so happy a-…a…and relieved that..t-…that I can stay…!", she answered, still sobbing but smiling.  
Ymir laughed quietly, pulling her closer. "It's okay, you can relax now. I'm here and you are very welcome in our house, do you hear me? So please, feel like home. Or better not!", she laughed, "Feel…hm. Ah I know, just feel like this is your new home where warmth, safety and….and love is waiting for you, okay?", she said, looking down to the smaller girl who wiped away her tears.  
"O-…okay! Thank you so much, Ymir. There are no words to describe how thankful I am…"  
The freckled girl smiled lightly, gently stroking Historia's cheek with her thumb, looking down to her.  
Their eyes merged together and Ymir bended slowly down while Historia started to tiptoe, when they heard Ymir's mothers voice: "Hey you two, are you hungry? I think we should order something today, what do you think about that?"  
Both girls blushed and let go from another. Neither Ymir nor Historia managed to say something to the other one, so Ymir turned around and shouted down the stairs: "Perfect! We'll come down in a minute!" She turned back to Historia, scratching her neck. "Let's go down, okay?" – "O-...okay!"  
They sat down on the couch with Ymir's mother, discussing what they wanted to order.  
After checking on several flyers from delivery-services they decided to order Vietnamese food.  
They had a really nice evening with much fun and laughing. Historia felt so free in those few hours and she started to believe, that her personal hell was about to end.

It was about 11pm when Ymir and Historia sat in their pajama's on Ymir's bed, ready to go to sleep.  
"I'll go get the air mattress, you can sleep in my bed.", Ymir said but felt Historia's hand holding her back on her shirt. "No, it's okay. I mean, if it's okay for you, too, we could just, uhm…you know, sleep together in your bed? Just if it's okay for you, of course!"  
Ymir's jaw dropped, but she forced herself to keep cool. "Uhm, of course.", she simply said.  
Historia smiled bright an crawled over so Ymir had enough space beneath her.  
"I'll just go and turn off the light." Ymir got up, turning off the light and crawled back in bed.  
"I'm sorry that I don't have a second blanket. If you want one, I can get myself a wool blanket and you can have the normal one.", Ymir said. She was nervous to sleep next to her crush.  
"No, it's okay. You are so warm, I like that.", Historia whispered and snuggled up to Ymir who felt her insides start to tingle. _"(Oh holy shit, mother of god…please, be mine…!)"_  
"Are you okay?", Historia asked, "You are so tense."  
Ymir swallowed hard: "Yes, I'm okay. I just need some minutes to relax, just ignore me."  
Historia's lips formed a light smile and she cuddled up tighter to Ymir, one arm laying loose over Ymir's waist, the other one with her hand on the taller girl's chest.  
The freckled girl couldn't help but smile. She wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and closed her eyes. Historia felt Ymir's heart beating fast what made her giggle inside.  
 _"(Maybe I got a chance…just maybe.)"_ , she thought before closing her eyes.  
It didn't took her long to fall asleep while enjoying the heat from Ymir's body on hers.  
The tanned girl was still awake. She laid there, Historia in her arms, the smaller girl snuggled up to her with a small smile on her face. _"(You fit so perfect in my arms, cutie…)"_ , she thought before she closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

It was 6am when Ymir's alarm went on, making the freckled girl groan.  
"Nnngghh~~…", she stretched and felt that something was laying on her. Or better someone.  
Historia rolled on top of Ymir in the night, her head on her chest with her arms wrapped around the other girl who was laying on her back with her arms stretched out.  
Ymir smiled and stroked her hair. "Hey, wake up. We have to go to school.", she whispered and the blonde girl started to nag and tightened her arms around the taller girl.  
"Please, just 5 more minutes…", she grumbled and dug her face in Ymir's chest, making her giggle.  
"Alright, but then we have to get up!"  
She wrapped her arms around the small girl, gently starting to caress her back.  
Ymir didn't think about what she was doing, she was just too tired to worry about touching her.  
Historia's back tingled pleasant and she blushed with a lovely smile on her lips.  
Suddenly Historia roused and startled. "Oh my god! We forgot to draw my money at the bank!", she said and jumped of the bed, burrowing in Ymir's wardrobe for some clothes.  
"Oh shit, you're right!", Ymir said and jumped off the bed, too. "Let's hurry! We take the car today, alright?" – "Yes, please!"

At the same time Eren's alarm went on and he fumbled for his smartphone to put in down on snooze. He rolled back and wrapped his arms around the Asian girl next to him.  
She yawned and cuddled up to him, placing a gentle kiss on his naked chest, making him smile.  
"Good morning.", she whispered and looked up to him. "We have to get out of bed, otherwise we will be late for school." Eren sighted and rubbed his eyes.  
"Oh come on, let's just stay in bed for a few more minutes…", he mumbled while pulling the blanket over them completely.  
Mikasa laughed and poked him in his stomach.  
"Hey. You know that we have an exam today, so let's go!" She grabbed the blanket and pulled it away, making Eren whine. "Oh please, Mikasa…", he said and tried to get back the blanket but she didn't let him grab it. "Come on, get up!" – "Aaaalright…you little dictator…", he grumbled and got out of the bed. "Be careful or the 'dictator' will execute you!", she said with an evil grin while she searched for fresh clothes in the bag she brought with her the day before.  
She started undressing but Eren stopped her. "Oi…! Hey, what are you doing?", he asked with red cheeks, holding his hand in front of his eyes.  
"Uhm…I'm getting dressed?", she answered and raised an eyebrow.  
"Yes, I can see that.", he said, still looking away.  
Mikasa laughed: "Eren, are you serious? We are in a relationship, you are allowed to see me naked. Would be ridiculous if you wouldn't see me naked from while to while.", she added with a smirk.  
Eren still looked away and opened his wardrobe, hiding behind it's door.  
"…" – "Nothing to say?" – "…" – "Eren!" – "…"  
She sighted with an angry face and walked up to him with just her underpants on.  
The black-haired girl closed the door with a loud bang and wrapped her arms around Eren's neck, pressing her exposed upper body on his shirtless one. She stroked with her hand over Eren's cheek, looking him deep in his eyes while biting her lip with half-closed eyes.  
"Don't tell me you don't want to see or even touch me when I'm naked…", she whispered while running her finger down his chest and over his subtle six-pack. When she started to run her fingers down further, he gasped and grabbed her hand.  
"Stop it..!", he said breathless and stared in her eyes, swallowing hard.  
Mikasa grinned evil and placed a deep kiss on his lips. Eren gasped and she twitched when she felt something start to press against her abdomen. When she realized that it was Eren's little friend who started to grow she blushed lightly but got her evil grin back fast.  
"I knew it.", she simply said, placing her hand gentle between Eren's legs, making him gasp.  
His face was red as never before and when he felt her pushing him against his wardrobe, starting to kneel down he panicked. "Mikasa! No, please! Don't!", he said and pushed her away.  
"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…!", he cursed and ran away to the bathroom.  
Mikasa kneeled on the floor, looking after him with a doubtful look on her face,  
"Seriously? Every other guy would have pushed me down instead of away to already start…", she sighted and got up, getting dressed.

Eren dashed into the bathroom where his dad was already shaving his beard.  
He looked confused to his son who was locking the door.  
"Is everything okay?", he asked, making his son scream. "Oh my god, it's just you…", he gasped, leaning against the door with his back.  
"So uhm…had a good morning already?", his father asked and pointed to the little bulge in Eren's boxers. "Ah!", he shouted, covering it with his hands.  
Griesha laughed and continued to shave his beard.  
"Son, let me tell you something. Talk with her. It's important to talk, you hear me? Maybe she doesn't know that you…you know, that it will be your first time. Maybe it's not the first time for her, but believe me, if it's so this will be an advantage for you."  
Eren's head turned red again. "DAD!" – "Eren, calm down. I'm just trying to help you."  
The green-eyed boy sighted. "Sorry, I didn't want to shout at you. But it's so embarrassing… I'm afraid. What if I'm not good enough for…you know, to…to satisfy her?", he said, walking off to the sink to wash his face. Griesha finished shaving and put away his shaver.  
"Eren. That's what I try to tell you, talk to her. Tell her how you feel. I know you want to be the strong, protecting boyfriend. But you know her, and she knows you. You need each other to be strong, so don't force something on you."  
Eren dried his face and faced his reflection in the mirror. He sighted.  
"Dad?" – "Yes?" – "Do you have any tips for me?"  
Griesha got a bit embarrassed. "What? What do you mean exactly?"  
Eren blushed. "Ah, you know what I mean…! I don't want to disappoint her!"  
Griesha walked over to the door.  
"I tell you two things. First: Talk to her about your feelings and your fears. Second: Take your time and don't panic when you finish too early. You can satisfy her in other ways too, understood?", he said and walked down to the kitchen.  
"…thanks, Dad?", Eren said more to himself than to his father. He wasn't sure if this would actually help him, so he sighted and walked back in his room which was empty. He got dressed and walked off to the kitchen, too. Mikasa was sitting on the dining table with his mother, drinking a tea.  
"Are you ready upstairs?", she asked and smiled at him. Eren nodded and made himself a sandwich.  
His girlfriend got up and walked over to him, hugging him from behind.  
"I'm sorry, I did not want to scare you before… we'll take the time you need, alright?", she whispered and kissed his neck gentle before walking upstairs to get herself ready in the bathroom.  
Eren smiled as he felt her soft lips on his neck and looked after her until she disappeared.  
"Mom? What did you tell her? That I'm a fucking virgin?", Eren said with an offended voice.  
Carla looked up from her breakfast, looking confused to her son.  
"Huh? What do you mean? We did not talked about you.", she answered, taking a sip from her tea.  
"Did something happen?"  
Eren drew his eyebrows together and bit his lip. "No, nothing. Forget what I said."  
It didn't take Mikasa long to get ready and she came back downstairs.  
"Let's go, okay?", she said, grabbing her bag. Eren finished his breakfast and walked over to her.  
"Yep, let's go. Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" – "Good Bye you two, take care!"  
When both of them were gone, Griesha turned around to his wife.  
"What did you told Mikasa? Eren was totally scared and embarrassed this morning, he asked me about how to satisfy a girl. Guess she tried to have sex with him.", he laughed and turned a page from his newspaper. Carla laughed and took a seat next to her husband.  
"She came down with a really disappointed face, so I asked her what was wrong. She asked me if Eren had problems with getting intimate. I was speechless for a moment, because she was so careless with that question. But I think she needs some help with our son, so I told her that I'm quite sure that he never had sex before or something similar."  
After a few seconds of silence both of them started laughing.  
"He just needs to get laid, he's 18. Not that this would be a problem, better than starting with 12, but I think he will get finally more mature when he finally had sex.", Griesha said, still laughing.  
Carla giggled. "I think so, too. But I think Mikasa will make it." – "I bet she will!"

The school bell rang and everyone sat down, waiting for their teacher to come in.  
"Uh…I'm so unmotivated.", Eren moaned and leaned back, tilting his chair.  
"Eren, stop it.", Mikasa said who was sitting behind him. "Someday you will fall and hurt yourself!"  
Eren laughed. "Naaah, I got everything under control, don't worr-…yyyyyyyy…! OUCH!"  
Everyone was laughing at the boy who fell down his chair, except for Mikasa who jumped off her chair and kneeled down to Eren. "Eren! Are you okay? This is exactly what I meant!", she gave him a reproachful gaze while checking on him. "How is your chest? Are your ribs okay?"  
"Yes, don't worry…I-..ouch…! It's nothing…hng…", he answered while trying to get up.  
"You are such an idiot! I'll take you to the school-nurse!"  
"No, it's really okay, I just hit my head, my ribs are okay…", he said, holding his occiput.  
Just as he sat down again the door opened and Levi came in, instantly starting with the lesson.  
Ymir shook her head.  
 _"(What an Idiot. And she is hopeless in love with him, poor girl. She could have someone way smarter than this guy.)"_ , she thought, resting her chin on her hand. _"(I wonder what Historia is up to at the moment?)"_

Historia was bored. Chemistry was the class she hated the most.  
She sighted and took out her smartphone, hiding it behind her pencil box.  
She opened WhatsApp and searched for Ymir's number she gave her earlier this morning after they managed it to draw a huge amount of money from Historia's bank account and hurried up to school.  
' _Hey, what's up?'_ she typed in, but deleted it again. "Hm."  
' _Hey, is your class as boring as mine?'_ She typed in and looked at it for a moment.  
She smiled and pressed 'Send'. She didn't recognize that a blonde girl behind her took a look on her screen while raising an eyebrow.  
"How does it come that you, I mean, you, the cute little girlfriend of Reiner, is texting my girl?"  
Historia twitched and turned her head around. She never noticed that the girl she saw with Ymir at the big game was in her chemistry class.  
"Huh? Why do you mind? And what do you mean with 'my girl'? Ymir told me that she's single."  
Historia's heart felt heavy and she hoped that this was just a joke.  
Annie grinned. "So that's what she told you, huh?"  
Historia turned around completely and looked in Annie's eyes. "So, she's not?", she asked, obviously disappointed. Annie wrapped a strain of her hair around her finger.  
"Miss Reiss! I don't know what you are searching for, but the important part of this class is in front of you, not behind you!", their teacher shouted and Historia turned instantly back, apologizing.  
Annie grinned with an evil expression on her face. She leaned forward so that Historia was able to hear her behind her.  
"Let me say it this way: She's not the type for long relationships, she's more the type for some fun from time to time… but this is nothing what should interest you, right? I mean, you got a boyfriend, what would you want from a girl like Ymir?", she whispered and leaned back again.  
Historia's head was full of thoughts and she didn't knew what she should think about Ymir now.  
Were all the sweet things she said and did to her just to get in her pants?  
 _"(No, that can't be true. She's so caring, and what kind of human would try to get in someone's pants after the other person got raped and hurt? This can't be true, but why should this girl tell me all those things?)"_ , she thought and Annie could almost feel that Historia's thoughts were spinning.  
 _"(Gotcha'…)"_

Ymir felt her smartphone vibrate in her pocket and she pulled it out.  
A bright smile formed on her face and she unlocked her phone, opening the text message.  
 _'Hell yes, I would rather be with you right now somewhere else.'_  
She hesitated to press 'Send'. Was this too offensive? She sighted.  
It was too early to become that clear what she wanted from her, so she deleted her text.  
' _Hey, yes it is. Would rather sleep than be here!_ ', she typed in and pressed 'Send'.  
"Who is 'Blonde Goddess'?", Sasha asked who sat next to Ymir who blushed heavy and put her phone away hectically. "No one!", she said and looked away.  
Sasha laughed. "I'm Sasha, nice to meet you.", she whispered, so that their teacher couldn't hear them, or so she thought. "I'm Ymir, hi Sasha.", she responded and smiled a bit embarrassed.  
"Oi! You brats! Shut the fuck up, I'm the only one who's allowed to speak in this class unless I say otherwise, got it?", Levi shouted and threw a piece of chalk at Sasha.  
"Ouch…! I'm sorry!", she apologized and sighted loudly.  
Ymir grinned and laughed quietly. "You two, freckle-face!", he shouted and threw another piece of chalk but Ymir was able to dodge it so that it hit Connie who said behind her.  
"OUCH!" – "SILENCE YOU FUCKING BRATS!"

Historia received Ymir's message and read it. She felt that she hoped for a different kind of answer.  
Something like that she would rather be with her right now. She felt heat coming up in her face and she shook her head to get rid of her thoughts.  
"Where is your boyfriend? Didn't saw him with you since yesterday.", Annie asked with a curious sounding voice. Historia turned her head to the side and whispered: "Why do you want to know that? I don't now, he didn't felt well. I didn't saw him since yesterday either."  
Annie raised an eyebrow. "Wow, that's strange. Normally you two are not to see without the other."  
Historia pouted and drew her eyebrows together to an angry expression. That was enough!  
"Just for your information, uhm, ah…?" – "Annie." – "Annie! He's not my boyfriend anymore and I don't care where he is nor how he is doing.", she said with a clear voice.  
 _"(So that's why. Ymir, Ymir…you naughty little bitch.)_ Oh wow, never thought that the oh-so-flawless King and Queen of the ball couple would ever brake up.", Annie said, still grinning.  
Historia turned around again, facing the whiteboard. "It's not your business.", she said and tried to ignore her from then on.

After the first four classes ended, everyone was going to the cafeteria.  
Historia's phone received a text message and she opened it. It was Ymir.  
 _'Let's meet outside at the big tree on the bench, alright?'  
_ She hesitated for a short moment but wrote back: _'Alright, see you there.'_  
Historia was the first to arrive at the bench and she sat down, waiting for the taller girl.  
Even if she was sure that Ymir wasn't playing games with her she got insecure because of Annie.  
"Maybe Annie is just jealous?", she mumbled. "But why, I didn't do anything and there was nothing between us, yet.", she stopped for a second. "Yet? Oh Historia, stop it…!", she said to herself, obviously embarrassed.  
"What do you need to stop?" Historia turned her head to the side where she spotted Ymir who sat down next to her. "Oh! Ah, nothing! I was just lost in thoughts.", she said and started wiggling her feet nervously. "Uhm, okay?", Ymir said, raising an eyebrow.  
"It's so unfair that we just got arts and PE together…", the tanned girl sighted and started to eat her lunch. Historia smiled. So she wanted to spend more time with her? But before those positive thoughts could reach here completely, Annie's words came back to her mind and made her insecure.  
"Yes, that's true.", Historia simply said and started to eat, too.  
"Oi! Ymir!" Both girls looked up and Annie was walking off to them, sitting down next to Ymir.  
Historia felt pure jealousy inside her and she instantly positioned herself a bit closer to the freckled girl, what made her smile a little. _"(Is she jealous? But why? I told her there is nothing between Annie and me.)"_ , Ymir thought and faced Annie. "Hey, what's up? Sober again?", she said with an evil smile.  
"Oh shut up, you were drunk as fuck, too. Don't act like you're oh-so-innocent.", Annie responded and leaned a bit forward which made Historia look at them with a little angry pout on her lips.  
Annie saw that the small girl wasn't happy with her being so close to the brunette girl and she decided to advance her game. "Oh, I wanted to tell you something.", Annie started and Ymir looked at her with a slightly confused look on her face. "Okay? And what?"  
Annie laid her hand on Ymir's cheek and smiled at her in a suggestive way.  
"You're a really good kisser, wouldn't mind to repeat it what we did Friday night~…", she said with a breathing voice, stroking her cheek and kissing her other cheek gentle, winking at her and walking away without another word.  
"…", Ymir was speechless. Historia's jaw dropped down. "Ymir…?!", she said shocked and almost dropped her lunch. "Oh fuck…", the taller girl hissed and held her forehead with one hand.  
"It's not what it looked like.", she added and was gesticulating nervously with her hands.  
"I don't know what's wrong with her, she's playing games!", Ymir said, looking into Historia's eyes.  
Her heart broke when she saw how disappointed the small girl was.  
Historia stood up and stroke a stand of hair behind her ear.  
"You don't need to explain yourself, it's not that we are a couple, are we?"  
Ymir got up, too and struggled to find words. She wanted to shout 'But I want us to be!', but the words denied to come out. Instead she decided to try to calm down the situation.  
"There is nothing between us! I'll explain to you later, okay? Please wait for me, I'll talk to her!"  
Ymir ran after Annie and grabbed her wrist. "Oi! Are you fucking crazy? What do you want?", she shouted with a really angry sounding voice.  
Historia shook her head and hesitated to walk away. She looked over to the two girls, but she wasn't able to hear what they were talking about.  
Annie grinned. "Owww, did I interrupted your date?"  
Ymir felt the urge to punch her in the face but instead she just tightened her hands to fists.  
"What is your fucking problem?", she asked, looking her opponent straight into her eyes.  
"My problem? What is your problem, Ymir? Are you serious? Historia? I mean, come on… I'll give her a week and she's back together with her muscleman-boyfriend. Do you really think you have a chance on her? Don't be stupid. I tell you what, we'll go on a date and I show you what you really want. You need a woman, not a little girl, and I am a woman~", she said with a lovely voice and wrapped her arms around her neck.  
When Historia saw that she felt her heart breaking. She turned around and walked away, off to her next class. What she didn't saw was, that Ymir pushed Annie away instantly, yelling at her.  
"Don't fucking touch me EVER AGAIN! Do you hear me? You're sick! Leave me alone, get your shit together and never talk to me again, understood?"  
Annie didn't expected that Ymir would react that harsh and she grabbed her wrist when she was about to walk back to the bench. "Wait! I'm sorry, but…I-… I didn't want you to get hurt and this girl will hurt you, I know it.", Annie said, faking a really worried look.  
Ymir sighted and turned herself to Annie again.  
"You don't know her. And now let go, I'll have to explain what happened to her.", Ymir said and pulled her wrist out of Annie's grip. Annie sighted. "I'm sorry, I have gone too far.", she apologized.  
Ymir raised an eyebrow. "Yes, you did.", she said and walked away to find the bench empty.  
She was gone.  
"FUCK!"

The next class was PE and Mikasa, Eren, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Annie, Ymir and Historia were changing their clothes together with their other classmates. Today it would be Dodgeball.  
"Alright guys, split up into two teams!", Rico Brzenska shouted and the class split up.  
Historia didn't said a word to Ymir after the incident with Annie. She didn't even knew why she was so angry. Ymir didn't owed her anything and they weren't in a relationship. She didn't know if she was just jealous or if she was angry at her because she lied about her relationship-status. Or so that it seems like she lied to her. Historia sighted loudly, she didn't knew what she should think at the moment. "Oi! Historia!" The small girl turned around and saw a ball flying at her with much speed.  
But Ymir was faster and managed to jump in between, catching the ball without it touching the ground. "Ouch…", she groaned while laying on the floor with the ball held high in her hand.  
"Ymir! Are you okay?", Historia said worried but remembered that she was angry at her so she turned around again. "Pff!" Ymir raised an eyebrow. _"(Seriously, Historia? Okay, watch me!)"_  
She got up and faced Annie who threw the ball at Historia before.  
"You'll pay for this you little shit…", she mumbled quietly but hearable for the small blonde next to her who's ears where twitching when she heard that she was cursing at Annie. "Hm?"  
The freckled girl sprinted and jumped, she faced Annie and almost shot the ball at her.  
The blonde girl grinned and caught the ball, but she underestimated the power with what Ymir had thrown the ball and she felt backwards, still holding the ball. "Ouch…oh you want to play, I see."  
"Annie! Give the ball to me!", a really tall guy said but Annie ignored him and tried to hit Ymir with the ball. _"(She didn't even recognizes that I'm here…hell, what am I doing wrong?)"  
_ The games speed raised and everyone was out of air after a few minutes.

After the fiery game which was won by Ymir's team they sat down to drink something.  
"Are you okay?", Ymir asked Historia who tried not to look in the brunette girls eyes.  
"Yep, thanks.", she simply said and took a sip out of her bottle.  
Ymir sighted. "Come with me!" She grabbed her wrist and pulled her back in the storage for the sports equipment. "Hey! Let go off me!", Historia groused but Ymir pulled her deeper inside.  
She turned her face-to-face and held her shoulders. She sighted deep before she started speaking: "Historia, I'm sorry for what happened before, but why are you so angry at me?"  
Historia pouted with angry eyebrows and crossed her arms, taking a step back so that Ymir had to let go of her shoulders. "You really want to know?" – "Yes, please."  
"You lied to me! You told me that you were single and…and…and then Annie comes around to enthuse about how good you are at kissing? Seriously? On the same evening you saved me?"  
Historia felt how stupid that had to sound the second she spoke it out loud.  
Ymir raised an eyebrow and sighted relieved afterwards.  
"Oh my god and I thought I did something wrong…", she laughed quietly and scratched her neck.  
"Okay, listen to me, cutie. You don't have to be jealous, alright?" Historia gasped: "I'm not jealous!"  
But Ymir just grinned and continued: "There is and will never be something between Annie and me. To be honest, yes, we kissed at the party. But she got me completely drunk on purpose and took advantage from that. She wanted to have sex with me but I did not let that happen. We argued and that's why I was walking behind the building where I found you. You know the rest of the story."  
Historia felt stupid. More than stupid. Why did she even started to doubt Ymir's honesty?  
Just because some devious girl told her some lies?  
The smaller girl stared at the floor, playing nervously with her fingers.  
"I'm sorry…", she whispered and wasn't able to look up. She felt so dumb in this moment.  
"Was there anything else she told you about me?", Ymir asked with a calm voice and Historia looked up to her. "She said that you were not the type for long relationships and that you would prefer it to have 'some fun' from time to time…", she said with a subdued voice.  
Ymir's calm expression changed to an angry one. "This bitch…we know each other for not even two weeks, how should she know, huh? And no, I never ever had an One-Night-Stand. Everything answered?", she asked and gave her a lovely smile.  
Historia managed to form a small smile and she nodded. "I'm sorry, I should have asked you directly instead of doubting your honesty…I'm so sorry, I feel stupid now.", Historia said and looked down again. Ymir grinned evil and responded: "Yes, you should feel stupid, cutie! You can always talk to me no matter what, got it? But I have a really important question for you."  
The blonde girl looked up in her opponents eyes with a questioning expression on her face.  
"Why where you jealous? And why did you got that angry at me for kissing a girl that's not you? You seemed to be very disappointed when you thought that I have a girlfriend."  
Historia's insides were burning and her face turned more than red. _"(Shit.)"_  
"I…uhm, I mean…", she started and Ymir laid her hands on Historia's hips, pulling her closer.  
She gave her a lovely smile and Historia gained courage out of her smile.  
"Because I -….", she started but got interrupted.  
"HEY! What are you guys up to in there? We'll continue with the next game now, come on!"  
It was their teacher who shouted at them. "Get out there, instantly!"  
"Oh hell, again…?", Ymir mumbled but Historia didn't understood what she was saying.  
Both of them walked out of the storage and they started with the next game.


	11. Chapter 11

Two weeks past and Historia felt more and more like home at Ymir's house.  
The only thing she worried about was that she didn't hear a single word from her father yet.  
No call, no text message, no Hitman who had tried to kill her or Ymir in her sleep.  
And Reiner disappeared from school, too. She had no idea where he was.  
It was shortly before the last class on this Friday started and everyone was talking about a big party tonight. "Hey, Ymir!" The addressed girl turned around to find the brunette girl she sat next to in her English class. "Hey. Sasha, right?", she said, giving her a questioning look.  
"Yep! Listen, there is a big party tonight. Do you want to come?"  
Ymir sighted. "Hm, don't know. What kind of party?", she asked with an uninterested look on her face. "We'll party in an abandoned house. It's illegal, I know, but it's fun, I swear! Please, join us! You're still new at this school, you will meet a lot of new people.", Sasha said with a grin.  
Ymir sighted. "I don't know…who's coming?", she asked, still with this bored expression on her face.  
"Hmmm, let's see. Mikasa, Eren…Connie of course. Berthold, Annie, Hannah with Franz…oh and I wanted to ask Historia, too. And the rest of our cheerleaders-club wanted to come, too."  
When Ymir heard Historia's name her face changed to a curious expression.  
"I can ask Historia and we'll come together then.", she said and Sasha smiled bright.  
"Alright, she knows when and where, she was there before.", Sasha said and turned around again when their teacher came in.

Ymir and Historia walked home together.  
"Sasha asked if we want to come to the big party tonight. Old, abandoned house, you know something about it?", Ymir asked and looked down to the smaller girl.  
"Oh, yes. It's okay, but I never really had fun there, because…you know, because of Reiner."  
Historia sighted. "Oh, I see. But would you like to go with me?", Ymir asked and smiled at her.  
The smaller girl thought about it for a moment and gave her a smile. "Okay, let's go together!"

Eren was at Mikasa's flat and waited for her to get ready.  
"We have to go in 10 minutes, it's already 21:20.", he said, laying on her bed.  
He wore a white shirt without a collar and he opened the first three buttons.  
He chose dark-blue and tight jeans together with black Converse All-Stars.  
A black necklace adorned his neck and he wore a black leather bracelet.  
"Yes, I'm ready in a second.", Mikasa said and put on some lipstick.  
She chose a short black skirt with black overknees and a pastel-green tight tanktop and some jewelry.  
"Ready!" – "Perfect, let's go!"  
They took the bus to the nearest possible point and started walking to the location.  
The house was on a forlorn old country road, hidden behind a small forests of big oaks.  
It took them 20 minutes to walk until they arrived at the destination.  
"Mikasa! Eren!", Connie shouted and waved at them. Sasha was standing next to him.  
They walked over to them and hugged each other. "Then let's start! Did you brought everything I asked for, Eren?", Connie asked with a bright grin on his face. "Of course!", Eren grinned back and opened the bag he carried on his back before. "Perfect!", Connie laughed and took a look into Eren's bag where he found several bottles of alcohol. The place got slowly filled with people and most of them walked inside the building.  
"Who's Historia coming with?", someone of the cheerleaders team asked when she saw her walking over to them with Ymir at her side and they started to discuss.  
"This isn't Reiner." – "No, I don't know this guy, do you ever seen him before?" – "No, never saw him before, but he's kind of hot." – "Is she cheating on him? They didn't broke up, did they?" – "Hm, I don't know but I didn't saw Reiner the last time, did you?" – "No, he disappeared."  
Sasha laughed at them: "This isn't a guy, this is Ymir. She's new at our school, she started 3 weeks ago when the new school year has started."  
The girls from her club stared at her, disbelieving. "No way! That's a girl?"  
"Uhm, yes? Are you blind?", Sasha laughed and waved at the two girls who her walking straight off to them. "Hey guys! How are you?", Historia said and smiled to her club-members.  
Ymir stood beside her with her hands in her pockets.  
"This is Ymir, she is new to our school.", she introduced her companion.  
"Hey.", Ymir simply said and had her usual bored expression on her face.  
She felt uncomfortable in a group of people she didn't know. Okay she knew Historia and Sasha, but there were standing around 8 girls in front of her she never really saw before.  
"Hey Ymir!" – "Nice to meet you!" – "Hi!" All the girls greeted her, a few more interested than others. "Uhm, let's get inside, hm? I want something to drink.", Ymir said and pointed to the big open door of the abandoned mansion. "Sure! See you later, alright?", Historia said and waved at the others.  
"I'll come with you!", Sasha said, following the other two girls.  
Just as they entered the party the cheerleaders-club started discussing again.  
"If she would be a guy I would totally bang her." – "Are you serious? She's creepy." – "What if Historia IS cheating on Reiner with that…uh…guy-girl-whatever?!" – "This would be really disgusting." – "Can't blame her, she's hot. I mean, if she would be a guy." – "Oh shut up."

Eren was fighting with Jean about which Whiskey was better to mix with coke.  
"Are you stupid, horseface? There is a reason it's called 'Jack and Coke on Ice'!" Eren shouted and almost pressed the bottle of Jack in Jeans face. "Oi, YOU are the one who's stupid! Just because everyone's doing it, it doesn't mean that it's the best way! You have to mix it with Johnny Walker!", Jean shouted back and pressed the bottle of Johnny in Eren's face.  
"You both are stupid! Those are cheap standard Whiskeys, there is nothing special on both of them!", Connie said and clinked shot glasses with Sasha, pouring them down.  
"Eren! Stop it and come over here!", Mikasa shouted and waved at him.  
Eren gave Jean an angry gaze before he walked over to his girlfriend who was sitting on an improvised table, build out of old wood pallets and an whiteboard they found in the basement.  
"Beer-Pong. Don't disappoint me, okay? We are a team against Hannah and Franz!", Mikasa said and made herself ready. "Alright!", Eren said and grinned at the couple in front of them.  
They started and afterwards all 4 of them were more than tipsy.  
"I'm so sorry that we lost! It was just my fault!", Franz whined and Hannah took his hands in hers.  
"No, don't blame yourself! It's my fault!"  
"Next time we'll win!"  
"But the most important thing is, that we have each other!"  
Mikasa and Eren looked at each other and faked to have to vomit.  
"Go get yourself a room!", Eren laughed and both of them blushed.  
Mikasa laughed and took Eren's hand, leading him away from the table.  
"Oi! Eren! Mikasa!", Connie shouted and held high a bottle of Wodka.  
"Let's have a drinking game!", he said, grinning bright.  
Both of them nodded and they sat down, forming a ring on the floor.  
"Historia! Join us and bring Ymir, alright? Jean, come over and bring Marco with you! Annie! Berthold!", Sasha shouted and everyone joined their group.  
"Truth or Dare I guess?", Mikasa asked and Connie nodded.  
"So if you take Dare and didn't do it you have to take two shots, if you deny to answer on Truth you have to take also two. If you do it or if you answer correctly you have to take one shot. Everyone got a shot glass?", he asked and filled everyone's glass up with pure Wodka. "Perfect, let's get started! Let's see…the shortest here will start! Who is it?", Connie said and looked around the faces. Ymir couldn't help but laugh and gave the girl next to her an evil grin.  
"Stop staring, Ymir!", she pouted and looked over to Connie. "Guess I'm the one who's the shortest.", she sighted. "Okay. Truth or Dare?", Connie asked and Historia decided to start on a low level. "I take truth.", she said and waited for Connie to ask her something.  
"Okay, let's see….first question this night. Okay this is a stupid question but I was wondering the last days, so: Did you and Reiner broke up?", he asked and looked over to her.  
"Are you serious, Connie? This is the most stupid question I ever heard, there is nothing embarrassing or rude in it. You could just asked her after the game!", Sasha said and punched him on his side. "Ouch! Sorry, but I'm so curious, I couldn't wait!", he responded, holding the spot Sasha hit him. Historia sighted. "If you really want to know, yes, we broke up two weeks ago.", she said and drank her shot. Everyone was staring at her but Annie and Ymir.  
"Wow, really?" – "How?" – "Why?" The questions bombarded her and Ymir stepped in.  
"Oi. Stop it, that's not your business! She answered the question, so leave her alone with that."  
Everyone stopped asking questions und they got back to the game.  
"Okay, let's see… Sasha! Truth or Dare?", she asked her friend and Sasha thought a while about it.  
"Truth.", she said and everyone sighted. "Laaaame….", Annie sighted and hold her head in her hands.  
Historia ignored the other blonde girl and started with her question in Sasha.  
"Is someone in here that you have a crush on?"  
Sasha blushed. "Uhm…ah…n-" Historia stopped her. "Ah! Don't lie to me, Sasha!"  
Sasha sighted, "Sorry. Yes, there is.", she drank her shot and hurried up to pick someone to distract from herself. "I pick Annie. Truth or Dare?", Sasha asked and Annie said with a bored voice: "Dare."  
The brunette girl with the long hair grinned. "Alright, let's see. I dare you to… go to the basement wiiiiith….Berthold!" The tall guy blushed "W-..What? Me? Why?", he stuttered but Annie stood up and pulled him on his shirt. "Come on.", she said and looked to Sasha. "What do we have to do?"  
Berthold got up too, still with red cheeks, seeable for everyone.  
"You two have to stay 10 minutes down there! It's fucking creepy, so be happy that I sent Berthold with you!", Sasha said and Annie sighted. "It's just an old basement, there is nothing creepy in it."  
"You have to go as deep in as it's possible, you hear me? Do not cheat!"  
"Alright, don't piss yourself.", Annie cursed and pulled Berthold with her down the old cracking stairs into the dark basement.  
"How annoying, I should have taken Truth…", she mumbled as they reached the floor.  
Berthold was so nervous, he didn't managed to say something to his secret crush.  
"Are you still there? How is it even possible that some guy as tall as you is so inconspicuous?"  
Annie took out her smartphone to turn on the flashlight. "Huh?", she said, placing the light directly into his face. "Ah, stop it, please…I don't know, that's just how I am.", he said with a quiet, calm voice. "However…let's see what is down here, 10 minutes can be long."  
They started walking and Annie looked around the old basement. "So much old stuff…I-…WAH!"  
She got scared by some shadow which was moving. "Did you see that?", she said with a light shaking voice. "No, I think the light reflected something in this shelf, don't be afraid, I'm with you.", he said with a light smile. "I'm not afraid…!", she hissed but felt her insides start to panic.  
Berthold smiled but didn't say anything to it.  
 _"(So there is a side on her she always hides.)"_ , he thought and walked after her as before.  
"Stupid game…", she cursed and opened an old door. To rats started to run and Annie startled, screaming in a high tone and grabbed Berthold's shirt, pressing her on him.  
He blushed heavily but wrapped his arms around her.  
"Hey, it's okay. Those rats won't hurt you.", he said, again with his very calm voice.  
When Annie realized what she was doing she instantly let go of him.  
"…don't tell anyone about it!", she said and turned around.  
"The ten minutes are over, come back you two!", Sasha shouted down the stairs and Annie sighted in relive. They walked back upstairs and sat down with the others again.  
"And? Creepy, wasn't it?", Sasha grinned but Annie gave her a more than bored gaze. "Not at all."  
Berthold couldn't help but smile. _"(She's so cute…)"  
_ Both of them took a shot and Connie refilled their glasses instantly.  
Annie looked around and started to grin. "Ymir! Truth or Dare?"  
Ymir gnashed her teeth but she answered: "Dare."  
"Alright. So…hm. Let's see.", she looked around the house and snapped her fingers.  
"I dare you to spend 5 minutes with me in the boxroom." She licked her lips and winked at her.  
Ymir didn't say a word and took a shot. "Connie, second shot.", she said and he did so.  
She took the second one and gave Annie a deadly gaze.  
Historia couldn't help but grin over her whole face when she saw Annie's pissed expression when Ymir didn't hesitate a second to deny the Dare. Annie gave a more than deadly gaze to the other blonde when she saw that she was pretty amused about what happened. Historia twitched in the first moment but the alcohol made her more careless, so she was sticking out her tongue to her and leaned against Ymir's shoulder with a pleased smile on her face. Ymir felt the smaller girl leaning at her and her body started to tingle, but she tried to stay calm and just gave her a smile back.  
"I take…uhm, what's your name again?" – "Eren." – "Eren! Truth or Dare?"  
"Truth." Ymir thought about what she could ask him.  
"Okay, did you ever kissed a guy?"  
Eren laughed. "Hell no!", he said and took a shot.  
"Okay, Jean! Truth or Dare?", Eren said with an evil gin.  
"I take dare, you shitty anger-hamster.", he said, smiling like a hero to Mikasa.  
He obviously thought that it was badass that he took dare when Eren was on charge.  
"Alright, horseface! I dare you to make out with this pretty girl over there for 2 minutes!"  
Eren pointed to a stuffed bear-head which was pinned to the wall.  
"Urgh…are you serious? This is disgusting."  
"So you are a scaredy-cat?"  
"I'm not you little shit!"  
"Then do it."  
Jean gnashed his teeth and got up. Everyone was staring at him with disbelief and disgust.  
He walked over to the bear-head and took a deep breath. "I'll fucking kill you, Jäger…", he cursed and started to kiss the dead animals head. "Don't forget to use your tongue, romeo!", Eren said and laughed. Jean continued and showed his middle finger to Eren.  
He stopped exactly at 2 minutes and ran to the beverage-storage they placed beneath the door, to get him a water to clean up his mouth. "This was disgusting, I feel like I have to vomit…", he said and took his shot when he sat down again.  
"Mikasa! Truth or Dare?", he grinned and waited for her answer.  
"Uhm…Truth.", she said and Jean was obviously disappointed.  
"Okay, if you want so. Then tell me if you are a virgin."  
Eren gnashed his teeth but Mikasa laid a hand on his tight and he stopped giving Jean a deadly gaze.  
Mikasa sighted and answered: "No, I'm not."  
Jeans eyes widened. "Wow okay, and who was is? Eren? After this short time?"  
"That was not the question.", Mikasa said with a serious voice and took her shot.  
"Marco. Truth or Dare?", she said and left Jean alone with all his questions.  
Eren didn't know how to react to that. His Dad said that it would be an advantage if she already had experience, but the question who had the privilege to be Mikasa's first one bothered him.  
Marco scratched his neck. The freckled guy was nervous. "I-…I take dare."  
"I dare you to kiss Jean. With tongue.", she said with a scary voice and Jean jumped on his feet. "WHAT? WHY?", he screamed and Marco's face turned red as a tomato.  
He gulped and stood up to face Jean. "Hey! Stop! Just drink 2 shots, you hear me?", Jean said with fear in his voice. "Hey! It's his decision! And he already decided to do it, so don't try to change it!"  
Mikasa crossed her arms and looked at both boys. "Go on, Marco.", she said.  
"Sorry…", he whispered and laid his hand gentle on Jeans cheeks, leaning in.  
Jean's whole body was shaking but he had to do it.  
Marco was so nervous. He would kiss Jean. Jean! His secret love, he had such a big crush on him.  
He never thought that their first kiss would be a forced one, but he was happy that he even got the chance to kiss him once in his life. So he gave his best to stay calm and just enjoy the moment.  
He leaned more forward and kissed the other boys lips gentle, slowly entering the other's mouth with his tongue to play carefully with it. Jean closed his eyes and tried to imagine that it was Mikasa he was kissing. But it did not work. More confusing than that was the feeling in his stomach.  
He tried to ignore it, but it was still there. _"(Holy shit Jean, this is a guy! Those feelings are meant for girls, dammit!)"_ , he thought to himself. A few seconds later Marco broke the kiss and stepped back.  
He was still red in his face and so was Jean.  
"Awwww, you two would be such a cute couple!", Mikasa laughed and winked at Marco who instantly started to gesticulate wild with his hands. "N-…N-…no…! Don't say that!"  
Everyone was laughing but Jean who was busy with his feelings who confused him.  
"Don't forget to drink!", Connie reminded Marco and Jean and both took their shots.  
Marco sighted and looked around. "Berthold. Truth or Dare?", he asked.  
"Uhm…Truth.", he said and waited for Marco to continue.  
"Did you ever stole something?", the freckled boy asked and Berthold thought about it for a moment. "Hm. Yes, once I stole from the supermarket. I was like seven and desperately wanted some chocolate so I went in and stole it.", he told him and scratched his neck with an embarrassed smile on his face. "I know this wasn't right."  
Everyone started laughing. "Oh my god, that's so cute!", Annie laughed and held one hand in front of her face. Berthold blushed and looked down. "You couldn't hurt a fly, don't you?", Eren laughed with an evil grin. "Eren! Don't be mean, some girls would die for such a kind and calm guy.", Mikasa said and punched him in his stomach. "Ouch…! Mikasa, stop hitting me…!" – "Then stop being rude!"  
Berthold still smiled embarrassed and looked over to Connie.  
"I think you're the only one left! Truth or Dare?"  
Connie grinned and took Dare. "Okay, I dare you to…to…", Berthold started but had problems to find something for Connie to do. "Uhm…I dare you to change clothes with Sasha."  
"WHAT?", Connie and Sasha screamed at the same time and looked at each other.  
"You have to change in the same room." Both blushed and got up.  
"Uhm…okay…", Connie said and walked over to one of the many rooms.  
"I won't look, I swear!", they said, again at the same time. They blushed.  
"Let's just do it, okay?", Sasha said and started undressing. Connie was tense, he couldn't help but took a look at Sasha who was standing with her back to him, just in her underwear.  
"Come on, I don't want to be in my underwear the rest of the day!", she said with red cheeks.  
"Oh…oh! Sorry, I'll hurry!", he said started undressing, too. Now it was Sasha who took a secret look.  
When they came back everyone started to laugh hysterically. Everyone was already pretty drunk.  
Connie wore Sasha's dark-red skirt and her grey spaghetti string top, trying to keep standing on his feet while balancing on her court shoes. "I fucking hate you, Berthold…!", he cursed.  
Sasha sighted. "Can we change back now?" She wore his black tight shorts and his baggyfit shirt which was split in two colors. The upper half was white, the lower half was yellow.  
"Yes, you can change back.", Berthold said, giggling quietly and so they did.  
Connie came back together with Sasha and they sat down again.  
"So, as everybody was on charge, we can pick whoever we want. But before: Everyone has to take a shot! Annie! Truth or Dare?", Connie said and started filling up every glass again, this time with pure Rum. Annie sighted. "Truth.", she said with a bored voice.  
"Alright, so tell me. What is you sexual orientation? You hit on Ymir but I'm sure that I saw you with a guy before!", Connie asked and watched her with curious eyes.  
Annie raised an eyebrow. "You answered yourself on your question. I'm bi.", she said and drank.  
Ymir raised an eyebrow. _"(Wow. I was pretty sure she is gay.)"_  
Annie thought about how she could trouble Historia. "Historia, Truth or Dare?", she said and watched her getting nervous. _"(If I take dare she will do something really mean to me…but if I take truth her question could be really rude. I could just take two shots of rum but I'm pretty sure I have to vomit after taking two right after another and that would be disgusting in front of Ymir…)"_  
She sighted. "Truth."  
Annie grinned. "Alright, so tell me, are you in love with someone here? Do you have a crush? I bet you have, after you broke up with your boyfriend, there has to be a reason for it."  
Historia blushed and she felt her hands getting clumsy, because she was so damn nervous right now.  
 _"(I could just lie but…what if Ymir has feelings, too? She would think that I don't have feelings when I say no. But if I say yes I have to explain to her afterwards and…oh my god no…)"_  
The disquiet inside her combined with the huge amount of drinks she already dragged down her small body made her instantly feel sick.  
"I'm sorry…!", she managed to say before she got up and ran outside.  
Ymir got up, too. "You are such an asshole, Annie! What is your fucking problem?"  
"Oi, calm down, Ymir!", Connie said an got up, too. "Please, no drama now! Keep cool, alright, Annie? We had so much fun, don't ruin this now, please!"  
His gaze changed between Annie and Ymir. "I guess the game's over.", Mikasa said and got up, pulling Eren up with her. "Let's get us another drink, alright?" – "Sure."  
"Oh come on, Ymir. This was an easy question, she didn't even had to say who if so.", Annie said and rolled her eyes. "She's a little girl, as I said. No wonder that she reacted that ridiculous. Let her go, Ymir, come on. I won't bother you again, but don't do this to yourself."  
Jean, Marco and Berthold were watching the two arguing girls but they didn't really understood what they were talking about. "Wait, is Historia gay for her? Did I got this straight?", Marco asked and scratched his cheek with one finger. "Got this STRAIGHT? Oh Marco, you're so awesome!", Jean laughed loud and rolled drunken over the floor. "Straight…!", Jean still laughed and hold his stomach.  
Marco pouted and pulled his knees to his chest. "You are so stupid, Jean…"  
"Oh shut the fuck up, blondie! Yes, stop bothering me, stop bothering HER and stop fucking hitting on me, got it? I really liked you. As a friend, but you fucked up, you're a freaking psycho!", Ymir raged and started walking after Historia after she grabbed a bottle of water for the little blonde. _"(Please be there, please be there…)"_ , she hoped and got scared she could have ran away.  
Ymir walked through the big door and stopped for a moment. She looked around but all she could see were a few people partying outside. She saw three girls from the smaller girls club and she walked over to them. "Hey. Did anyone of you see Historia? I can't find her."  
They turned to Ymir and all of them raised an eyebrow. "What did you do to her?", one asked and Ymir drew her eyebrows angry together. "Oi. I asked you something. I didn't do anything to her."  
The second girl got scared and hid behind the first girl. "See, I told you she's scary."  
Ymir rolled her eyes and looked to the third girl who was staring at her with big eyes.  
"You are sure that you're not a guy? I would totally go on a date with you if you were a guy!", she said with a hopeful voice and Ymir took a deep breath.  
"Alright. I guess no one has seen her, I got it." And with that she walked away, cursing.  
The tanned girl walked around the building to find herself in an old, big overgrown garden with a lot of ornamental fountains who didn't had water in them anymore.  
The sky was cloudless and perfectly clear so that the moon was a quite good source of light.  
"Historia?", she shouted and heard a little sob in front of her. She started walking through the old broken fountains and fake ancient-Greek statues to find the small girl sitting on the edge of a big round fountain which was more the size of a pool.  
"Hey, are you okay?", Ymir said with a quiet voice and sat down next to her.  
Historia didn't look up, she hid her face in her hands, still sobbing lightly.  
"Do you want something to drink? I brought you water.", the taller girl said and handed her the bottle. Historia peeked with one eye through her fingers and reached for the bottle, taking it.  
She let go of her face and sighted loudly. "I'm sorry, I felt sick I had to go outside, getting some fresh air. I hope the others won't be angry with me now…", she said with a quiet voice.  
She opened the bottle and drank out of it.  
Historia took a look at Ymir who was looking into the forest in front of them.  
The blonde girl thought about that she liked her outfit when they started off to the party, but in the moonlight she got aware of it again. The black shirt fitted her perfectly, for Historia she could have opened one more button of it and a dark necklace was seeable on her exposed skin.  
The tight red pants were decorated with a grey chain and she wore her classic Vans, as always.  
She could get a new pair, Historia thought. Those were a little fucked up already. The smaller girl was ripped out of her thoughts when Ymir spoke to her.  
"Did you had to vomit?", Ymir said, grinning.  
Historia gave her a black-hearted gaze and pouted. "No! I'm okay!", she said, still pouting.  
The taller girl laughed and leaned back a bit. "I'm sorry, I already told Annie to stay away from us from now on. I hope she will do so.", she sighted. "From us?", Historia said without thinking about it.  
"Uhm, yes? I told her to stop hitting on me and that she should leave you alone.", she answered.  
"Oh, I see. Thank you.", Historia answered, playing with the bottle in her hand.  
"Sure. So… are you sure that you didn't just wanted to avoid answering that question?"  
Historia's heart started beating faster. "W-..what? No! I mean…yes…I…ah I don't know, Ymir!", she almost shouted and got up. She looked up to the sky and took a deep breath.  
"I don't know what I'm feeling. It's…it's complicated. And I'm a bit scared.", she started.  
Ymir felt her heart drop. "…so you have a crush. Did she know about it?", she asked quietly.  
Historia stood with her back to Ymir. "No. I didn't told her, yet. I'm just too scared to lose her. You know, I-…urgh. How to say?", she struggled finding words. Ymir's presence always obscured her senses and she wasn't able to think completely clear.  
"Just tell her. You don't need to explain yourself to me, alright?", Ymir faked to be cool and calm.  
Historia's lips formed a desperate smile. _"(If you just knew…If I could just tell you…)"_  
"Is she in your cheerleaders-club?", Ymir asked and Historia shook her head. "Oh okay, I see. Would have wondered, the girls didn't seemed to be very smart.", she laughed but Historia was silent.  
Ymir sighted and got up, too. "Listen. You won't get a chance, if you don't tell her. How should she know? Maybe she's insecure like you about this. Maybe she's scared of losing you, too. So just go to her, stand in front of her and tell her what you feel. There is no oth-…"  
Historia turned around, took a step forward and merged her blue eyes with Ymir's golden ones.  
"I'm in love with you.", she said, biting her lip. Her little body was shaking and it felt like eternity to wait for an answer, a reaction or even something from Ymir.  
The golden-eyed girl was speechless. Did she really said that right now? This had to be a dream.  
Historia got really inpatient. "S-…say something…! Ah, I knew I shouldn't have told you, I-…", she started but then she felt Ymir's hands on her, one on her waist, the other on her cheek.  
"I love you, too.", Ymir whispered and leaned down, slowly closing her eyes.  
Historia's eyes were wide open when she heard those words.  
"W-…what…?", she said with a really incredulous voice. Ymir opened her eyes again and grinned in the more than confused eyes of her little goddess.  
"What did you just said, Ymir?", she repeated her question and Ymir started to giggle.  
"I'll show you.", she whispered and pulled her closer. Historia instantly tiptoed and the taller girl leaned in again, kissing her as gentle as she could.  
Historia's left arm was wrapped around Ymir's waist with her hand laying flat on the other girls back with her fingers lightly grabbing it and her other hand was placed on her chest.  
Ymir was holding her tight with one arm wrapped around her hip with her hand laying on Historia's lower back. Her other hand was devoured in the blondes hair, pulling her a bit closer within the kiss.  
Both felt a warmth deep inside them and everything seemed to tingle in excitement.  
It just felt _right_.  
Historia broke the kiss to gasp for air. "Ymir…", she whispered with slight blushed cheeks.  
"I love you, too, Historia.", she repeated what she said before and couldn't help but grin.  
"I can't believe that you was the one telling me that!", she laughed and instantly got punched by her opponent. "Ouch..!" – "Stop it, you're ruining our moment!", Historia whined and pulled her back down into another loving kiss. This time she wrapped her arms around Ymir's neck, playing with her semi-short hair. Ymir smiled within the kiss and took the opportunity to place her hands on Historia's butt cheeks, squeezing them gentle and picking her up. Historia instinctively wrapped her legs around Ymir's waist, while continuing to kiss her deeply. Their kiss became making-out and Ymir sat down on the edge of the fountain with Historia sitting on her lap with her legs still wrapped around her.  
After a few minutes they separated and Historia leaned her forehead on Ymir's.  
"I was so scared…", she whispered with closed eyes and smiled.  
"And so was I, I didn't knew how to tell you… because I wasn't sure if you would even be interested in a relationship after this fucked up drama with you ex-boyfriend.", she responded and closed her eyes, too. Historia smiled bitter. "I didn't knew either, but…it felt so right to sleep next to you and in those three weeks my feelings became stronger and clearer.", the small girl said, placing a gentle kiss on Ymir's forehead.  
"Oh! Do you hear that?", she asked and the taller girl gave her a confused look.  
"What do you mean?" – "The music! I like this song, it fit's to us!", Historia smiled and Ymir started to listen to the music which came from the abandoned mansion.

 _Sometimes I feel stuck  
Sometimes I get lost in so much hope I'm drowning  
Would you save me a spark?  
We'll start a fire that shines a light in the dark  
Strike a match, make it last  
We are all we need  
Would you save me a spark?  
We'll light up the dark_

"You're stupid, shorty!", Ymir laughed and Historia pouted: "Hey…!".  
"And incredibly cute~…", she added and kissed her gentle.

 _Let me see you light up the dark  
I wanna see you light up the dark  
I wanna see you light up the dark  
While everyone is sleeping  
We'll be wide awake (we'll be wide awake)_

Historia broke the kiss and tried to look angry at Ymir. "Don't call me that!"  
Ymir grinned: "Call you what?"  
"You know what!" – "You mean shorty, shorty?" – "Ymir!" – "Awww, you're so cute!" – "I'm not!"

 _I wanna paint down my memories  
So I don't forget  
Can we dance when it's cold outside?  
Can we live with no regrets?_

"Yes you are, and I love it!", Ymir said, still grinning evil.  
Historia sighted and rolled her eyes.  
"You're an evil little monster, Ymir!", she said and punched her chest.  
"Ouch! Little? You're the one who's little. Ouch! Ouch, ouch, ouch, stop it…!", she laughed while Historia was bashing her chest over and over again. "I hate you!" – "No, you love me. Ouch!" – "Stop it, now!" – "Alright, cutie. Ouch!" – "I said stop it!" – "I'll stop, cute, little shorty. OUCH!"

 _Strike a match, make it last  
Cause we are all we need  
Would you save me a spark?  
We'll light up the dark  
We'll light up the dark  
We'll light up the dark_

Ymir caught Historia's wrists when she started to hit her again and laughed.  
"I'm sorry, please forgive me, blessed goddess!", she said, smiling at her.  
Historia blushed: "G-...goddess? Ymir, stop with those stupid nicknames!"  
"Why? They fit you.", Ymir said with a serious expression. Historia sighted and rolled her eyes again.  
"Alright, but don't overstate it!" – "I try, cutie." – "YMIR!" – "OUCH…!"

Mikasa leaned on the railing of the old porch, Eren in front of her with his arms wrapped around her waist. Her hands were devoured in his short hair and they were kissing passionately.  
Both were pretty drunk and became hopelessly horny while making-out.  
"Eren~…", she gasped and looked with half-closed eyes in his. She bit her lip and continued:  
"Follow me inside, alright?", she whispered and took his hand to pull him with her after both grabbed their still full cups of alcohol.  
They staggered upstairs and Mikasa was searching for something. "What is it? What are you looking for?" Mikasa found what she searched for and walked over to a room which still had a door, opening it slowly. "No one's in here, come, hurry!", she said and closed the cracking door behind them.  
"Wow, really fucked up inside here.", Eren said and looked around the room.  
"This had to be an office earlier.", he said and walked over to an old table.  
"Dusty.", he said more to himself than to Mikasa who rolled her eyes and walked over to him, turning him around to give him a deep kiss. "Relax, alright? Just let me do the work.", she said with a suggestive look on her face and started kissing his neck. When she bit him gentle Eren couldn't help but moan quietly. "Mikasa…what if someone-…", he started but she stopped him with a demanding kiss. "Just try to stop thinking, okay?", she gave him a lovely gaze and stroke his cheek gentle.  
Eren swallowed hard but he was so drunk that he just nodded. Mikasa smiled and continued kissing his neck, biting it gentle and running her hands over his chest, down to his pants.  
She opened his belt and Eren hold himself with his hands on the table he leaned against.  
"Mikasa…", he hissed in pleasure and felt his body getting excited for her.  
"Relax~…", she whispered and opened his pants completely, dragging it down.  
She kneeled down, her left hand placed on his leg and the other started to rub carefully over Eren's boxers, making him shiver. He got nervous but it just felt too good to stop her again.  
The Asian girl smiled and placed a kiss on him, the fabric still between her lips and his bare skin.  
"Oh my god…Mikasa…I~…holy…" He had trouble so sort his thoughts and dug his fingers into the wooden table. She grinned and took his boxers off, exposing him completely.  
Eren swallowed hard and took a look down. What he saw drove him almost crazy.  
Mikasa kneeling in front of him, her body was straighten to a perfect S-Line and this come-to-bed-eyes of hers, telling him exactly what she wanted right now.  
She smiled suggestive when she saw how hard he already was and took him in her hand, stroking him gentle while letting her tongue run over it slowly. Eren gasped and let out a dark moan.  
He felt his abdomen quiver. _"(No, please, not THAT early, come on…!)"_ , he thought desperately but couldn't hold it back anymore. He came with a loud moan and dug his fingers hard in the wood he was holding on. Mikasa couldn't help but giggle. "Oh Eren, do I make you that horny?", she said, getting up and tried to kiss him, but he turned his face to the side. "…"  
She saw that he blushed and that it made him incredibly embarrassed what happened.  
"Hey.", she started and cupped his face in her hands, forcing him to look her in the eyes.  
"It's okay, don't worry.", she said, kissing him gentle. "It's normal that you can't hold back the first time. Just take a drink, okay? I'll continue, don't be disappointed.", she whispered and Eren sighted.  
"I'm sorry." – "Don't be." She took his cup and gave it to him. He took it and emptied it in one sip.  
Mikasa raised an eyebrow but smiled at him afterwards, kissing him deeply.  
She could taste the Whiskey on his tongue while playing with it and felt that he became calmer again.  
The black-haired girl broke the kiss, bit her lip and started to kneel down again, kissing over his shirt.  
She herself felt the alcohol inside her very well, she was tipsy but she gave her best to concentrate on what she was going to do. "You're still so hard, Eren…~", she whispered and gave him a subservient look while taking him in her mouth carefully. Eren moaned with a dark voice and threw his head in the neck. He let one hand run though Mikasa's hair, grabbing it as gentle as he was able to but tightened it every time Mikasa was sucking on him, making her groan muffled.  
She felt him twitch inside her mouth after a few minutes and took him out.  
Eren opened his eyes and looked down with a really desperate look in his eyes: "Please, don't stop…!", he hissed and she smiled up to him: "I won't.", she said and started pumping with her hand while running her tongue over him. It didn't took him long and he grasped her hair with both hands, cumming again with a load moan. "Mikasa…!" He gasped for air and loosened his grip on her hair, staring at the dirty wall in front of him. His body was shaking lightly and Mikasa got up while pulling his boxers and pants up again, leaning against him to cup his head and pulled him closer to kiss him passionate.  
"Are you okay?", she asked with a worried voice as she saw his empty, staring eyes.  
"…I love you…", was the only thing he was able to say in that moment.  
She giggled and hugged him tight, burying her face between his shoulder and neck.  
"Guess it was good then? I love you, too, Eren.", she said, kissing his neck gentle.  
He wrapped his arms around her with his hands grabbing her butt, squeezing it lightly.  
Mikasa twitched and bit her lip when she felt his tight between her legs.  
She couldn't help but started slowly rubbing against it, making herself hiss against his neck what made him shiver. "Eren, please…", she almost moaned and gave a more than suggestive gaze to him.  
He got nervous but decided inside his cloudy, drunken brain that he had to make her moan at least as load as she made him before.  
His insecure and nervous eyes changed to certain and determined ones and he picked her up, kissing her deeply while turning around and placing her on the dusty, old table, himself between her legs.  
She grasped his hair, pressing her upper body against his while making out hardly.  
His motivation faded when he realized that he had no clue how he should manage it without actually fucking her. First he didn't dare himself yet to do so and second he had no idea how she worked down there. He swallowed hard and decided just to try it, hoping that it would work.  
Eren grabbed her black skirt and pulled it up, exposing her black, small underwear.  
He swallowed hard again and decided that it would be the best to take it slow.  
The green-eyed boy placed his hands between her legs and let his fingers run over her underwear, making her digging her fingers in his back while breathing out load.  
She leaned to his ear, licking it and whispered: "I want to feel you…", what made him nervous again.  
He started rubbing against her and tried to catch every reaction from her.  
 _"(It feel's so wet down there already…)"_ , he thought and decided to go further.  
He grabbed her underpants and she propped herself up so that he was able to undress her.  
The brunette guy kissed her deeply while two of his fingers started to touch her gentle between her legs. Mikasa moaned quietly and wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer.  
"Please…", she begged and felt his hand began to shake. She smiled at him, kissed him lovingly and whispered: "It's okay, I want to feel you inside me…please, I beg you~…"  
Eren blushed and pressed his teeth together.  
 _"(Come on, Jäger! She wants you and she deserves to get what she wants!)"  
_ So he braced up and let his two fingers slip inside her slowly, making her moan in relief.  
"Yes, please~…", she moaned biting her lip and started grinding against his fingers.  
Eren felt it and started to thrust with his fingers, trying to find that one spot he heard of.  
Mikasa was kind of quiet, her breath was louder than normal, but her moans had stopped.  
He got nervous and inserted another finger, thrusting harder.  
"Eren…~", she groaned, biting her lip, "I-…I want you to…to…", she continued but then she felt him hitting her spot and a load moan escaped her mouth, making him grin.  
He gave his best to hit it over and over again but he lost it after a few hits, making her beg for more.  
Eren started to panic, he was so afraid of not managing to satisfying her that he wasn't able to find it again. Mikasa recognized that he got nervous again and grabbed his hand, pulling it out.  
"I'm so sorry, I-…", he started but she kissed him, making him stop.  
"Hey, it's okay, you feel so good inside me…", she hissed with a lascivious voice and leaned over to his ear. "I want you to go down on me…", she whispered and bit his earlobe gentle.  
"Huh?", was the only thing he managed to say and Mikasa giggled.  
She bit his lip, licking over it and entered his mouth, playing with his. "Got it?"  
Eren swallowed hard. Of course, he could do to her what she did to him before.  
He felt dumb for a moment but grabbed her after another passionate kiss, carrying her to the ground and laying her down as gentle as possible. He pulled up her shirt and placed kisses all over her body.  
Mikasa's body tingled everywhere and she couldn't wait for his lips to reach her abdomen.  
"Eren…hng~…", she moaned quietly and when she felt his hot tongue between her legs she groaned loudly, stretching her back and grasped her hands in his hair, looking down to him, licking her.  
He let his tongue run slowly over her a few times before he tried to enter her with it.  
"Mh~…Eren…", she moaned his name when she felt him insider her, opening her legs a bit more.  
He continued a while and Mikasa felt the urge to slowly starting to finish.  
"Eren…", she said, making him look up. "Did I do something wrong?", he asked, starting to panic again. She laughed quietly: "No, you feel perfect down there…", she said while stroking through his hair. "I want to feel you here…", she whispered and led him to her weak point. He nodded slightly and continued to please her with his tongue, trying to stimulate the spot she showed him.  
When he hit it right, a load moan escaped the girl's throat in front of him what made him grin.  
He raised up the speed and got a bit harder, making her react with more moans and her fingers grabbing his hair harder. He continued and felt her body build up a tense. She went louder and when he felt her fingers grabbing his hair so hard that it hurt he hoped that he had made it.  
Mikasa let out a last loud and satisfied groan and pulled him up to her, kissing him deeply.  
She could taste herself and she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, stroking through his hair.  
"I love you…", she hissed out of air and stroke over his cheek, smiling at him amorous.  
"I love you, too… did I..so..uhm, did you…?", he couldn't help it, he had to ask.  
Mikasa laughed and kissed the tip of his nose. "I tell you what. When a girl almost screams and is pulling your hair that hard, you can be sure that she came. At least for 99%."  
Both laughed and Eren got up, helping her to get up, too.  
"Oh hell, it's really dirty here…", she said, trying to get rid of the dust on her back.  
"Let me help you.", he said and rubbed over her back.  
They got dressed again and she kissed him gentle before they walked downstairs again.

Historia was still sitting on Ymir's lap. Her short, cream-colored dress with a few chocolate-brown details was laying over the taller girl's legs and her arms where still wrapped around her.  
The blonde's head was resting under Ymir's chin, she smiled with closed eyes.  
"Should we go back?", the brunette girl asked, stroking her back gentle.  
"Okay, if you want so?", Historia asked and looked up to face her.  
"That sounds like I want to stop cuddling with you." – "Do you want to?"  
Ymir sighted. "Of course not! Don't say that." Historia giggled. "Now I was the one fooling you!", she said with a proud voice and got up, grinning at Ymir who's jaw had dropped.  
"You are evil.", she said and got up, too, kissing her gentle.  
"Maybe?", she sing-sang and took Ymir's hand before both started to walk back to the party.

"Wait. Are they holding hands?" – "Huh? Who?" – "Historia and this creepy girl she brought." – "No way!" – "Just look!" – "OMG, is she serious?" – "So she IS cheating on Reiner!" – "I can't believe that she is cheating on him!" – "What a bitch!" – "I never thought that Historia likes girls." – "Right? But that doesn't make sense, she was with Reiner a quite long time?" – "Maybe she's Bi?" – "Could be."  
The cheerleaders club did what they could best, creating rumors without even knowing what was going on. Sasha walked out the mansion together with Connie, they were laughing and holding each other so no one would fall. "Oi! Historia! Ymir!", she shouted and waved at them.  
"Is everything okay? You ran away so suddenly.", she asked and looked at her with a very concentrated expression on her face, trying to look worried but she was just too drunk to manage it.  
"Yes, I'm okay. I just didn't felt good, I'm sorry. I hope you are not angry with me?", Historia said.  
"Naaaah, everything's alright, don't worry!", Sasha laughed and patted her head.  
"…Historia?", Connie started and she looked to him. "Why are you holding hands?"  
She blushed and Ymir just grinned while staying silent. "Uhm…! Ah!", she let go of Ymir, making her raising an eyebrow. "It's just that…!", she started but Sasha grinned knowing.  
"Ooooooh, I understand…!", she started and her eyes went to Ymir.  
"Historia is 'Blonde Goddess', am I right?", she asked, still grinning.  
Ymir twitched. "Uhm…" Historia looked at her with an open mouth. "What?!"  
The tall girl scratched her neck, smiling a bit embarrassed. "Maybe?...OUCH! Alright, yes, I saved you under this name in my phone…!", she said laughing and Historia punched her again.  
"Ouch! Why this one now?" – "Because you deserved it!"  
Sasha and Connie started to laugh out loud. "It's okay, you can tell me Historia. I think you two are very cute together.", Sasha said, smiling at them.  
"And by the way… I never understood why you got together with Reiner.", she added whispering.  
"Me neither.", Historia simply said and grabbed Ymir's hand again, smiling up to her.  
"We are going home, we are fucking wasted!", Connie laughed and had trouble not to vomit in front of the girls. "Yep, I'm going with him. He lives near and I'm too drunk to make it home!", Sasha laughed and both waved at the other two girls before they started to walk off the party.  
"They are totally in love, aren't they?", Ymir asked with an raised eyebrow.  
"Hm? Never thought about it actually.", Historia said and looked after them. "Eww…"  
Connie couldn't hold it in anymore and vomited on the grass, Sasha holding his shoulders while laughing out loud. "Alright, let's go in again, hm?", Ymir said laughing and Historia just nodded.  
Inside most of the people where laying wasted all around on the floor.  
"Oh…", the small girl started and watched someone sleeping in the middle of the room.  
Eren and Mikasa came downstairs, she was giggling and his cheeks were red.  
"Guess the party is over, huh?", the tanned girl said grinning over to the two before she looked down to her new girlfriend. "Seems so. Shall we go home?" – "Yep."  
So they turned around and Ymir grinned, pulling her girlfriend to the beverage-storage.  
"Ymir? What do you want?", Historia asked and Ymir started to collect some bottles of alcohol.  
"Hey! Don't steal, hear me?", the smaller girl said and tried to pull her away from it.  
"Come on, no one will miss them.", Ymir said, pouting.  
The blonde girl crossed her arms and stared with a serious expression to the taller girl.  
"…alright. But just 3 bottles!", she said, making Ymir grin successfully.  
"Yosh!", she said and grabbed two whiskeys and one rum.  
"Ymiiiir…I want this wodka.", Historia said, wiggling her body. "Then…grab one?"  
"I said 3 bottles, no more!" – "But whyyyyyy? Just take it!" – "But…!" – "Oh come on."  
Ymir sighted and grabbed two bottles of flavored wodka. "Here, just take it, baby."  
Historia pouted. She felt guilty but decided that Ymir was right and nobody would notice.  
"Let's go, but don't tell anyone!", the smaller girl whispered and Ymir denied herself to laugh.  
"Alright!"


	12. Chapter 12

It was late morning and Historia opened her eyes. Her head was pounding and she groaned in pain while rolling over to Ymir who was laying next to her, still asleep.  
"Oh my head….", she mumbled and took a look at her girlfriend.  
She rolled on top of her, laying her head on the other girl's chest and moaned in pain.  
Ymir opened her eyes when she heard the painful voice.  
"Mhh…good morning, goddess~…", she whispered and stroked through her hair while caressing her back with the other hand. "Are you okay?", she asked with a really tired voice and her eyes closed again slowly. Historia groaned and whined quietly: "My head feels like it's about to explode…"  
"I can get you a pain-killer if you want…", Ymir answered and yawned.  
"Yes please, I'm dying….", the small girl whined and rolled off her, burying her face in the pillows.  
The freckled girl got up and walked staggering to the bathroom to get the pills.  
"Oh, good morning Ymir! How was yesterday's party?"  
Her mother was in the bathroom, getting herself ready for the day.  
Ymir groaned and held her forehead. "Was….nice?", she mumbled, still dizzy from the night before.  
Her mother laughed. "Oh I see, pain-killers?", she asked and Ymir nodded.  
"How is Historia?" – "The pain-killers are for her. I'm just damn tired, I guess her little body isn't made for so much alcohol.", Ymir laughed and grabbed the pills.  
"Take care of her!" – "I will!"  
She walked back and saw the little blonde buried in her pillows and the blanket.  
"Here, take those.", the taller girl said and sat down next to her.  
Historia peeked through the pillows with tired eyes. "…thank you…", she mumbled and took the pill Ymir gave her together with a glass of water.  
She watched her taking the pill and she felt insecure. She had to ask.  
"Uhm…Historia?", she started and the addressed girl looked at her. "Yes?"  
"So…do you remember what happened yesterday?", she asked with a slight afraid expression.  
Historia raised her eyebrows with a questioning expression. " Huh? Uhm, not everything I guess. I had quite much drinks, I never had that much before, I'm pretty sure… I was always afraid to get too dizzy when I was with Reiner, you know?", she said, still looking at Ymir questioning.  
""Oh, I see… _(She can't remember…guess she was just too drunk, I'm such an idiot to think that she's in love with me…)"_ Ymir sighted. She felt heartbroken but then she felt a soft hand on her cheek, caressing her gentle. "Huh?", she looked up and saw Historia smiling and leaning in to her.  
"But what I definitely remember is what happened between us~…", she whispered before placing a loving kiss on the other girls lips. Ymir felt her heart jump and a bright smile formed on her face.  
"Good, that would be really sad if you couldn't remember that you love me!", she grinned and covered up the fact that she was pretty insecure before.  
She leaned in for another kiss with Historia responding to it while wrapping her arms around the freckled neck of her opponent.  
"Hey you two, I made some-….oh. Ooooohh…!"  
Both girls were letting go of each other and looked over to the door, where Ymir's mother was standing with two cups of tea in her hands.  
"Mom! Why don't you knock?", Ymir started and Historia was chuckling behind her with blushed cheeks. "Maybe because your door is wide open and because I was able to see you anyway?"  
The elder woman laughed and put down the cups on Ymir's desk.  
"I see, you have to tell me everything about it later Ymir! Have fun you two, I have to go now. See you in the evening!", she said and winked at her daughter and Historia before walking downstairs and leaving the house. Ymir sighted loudly and let herself fall down on the pillows with her face ahead. "Hey, what's wrong?", Historia asked and laid down again, still waiting for the pain-killer to fully work. "Nothing…", she mumbled and sighted again.  
"Sure, that's why you are laying face down on your pillow."  
"I wanted to tell her proper, but now she knows everything without me even tell a word about us."  
"Nawww… come on, we can tell her in the evening together, huh?", Historia smiled lovely.  
"Mh…okay."  
Historia's phone rang and in the first moment she panicked but when she saw that it was Sasha who was calling she let out a loud sight.  
"Hey, what's up? Did you made it home to Connie?", she asked and leaned against the wall.  
Ymir lay down, her head on the other girls lap with closed eyes.  
She smiled satisfied when she felt Historia's fingers run through her semi-short hair, caressing her gentle.  
"Hey! Yep, we made it. After a few wrong turns, but we made it! Uuuuhm I wanted to ask if you two were interested to go to the funfair? It's in town for this weekend and Connie asked me if we will go. We would be happy if you guys would join us!", Sasha said with an expectant voice.  
"Uhm, I'll ask Ymir, one second please!", she said and looked down to the dozing girl on her lap.  
"Ymir? Hey, Ymir!", she said but she didn't react. Historia stopped with her hand and it worked.  
A dark, tired voice was to hear: "…uuh…don't stop, please…"  
"So you're awake! Ymir, listen, hey!", the smaller girl said and poked the other girls nose with her fingertip. "Mh…what's it?", Ymir groaned and peeked up to her girlfriend.  
"Sasha asked if we want to go to the funfair with Connie and her. I would like to go!"  
Ymir raised an eyebrow. "Funfair? Don't know…" Historia pouted: "Oh pleeeeaaaase….!"  
The freckled girl sighted. "Mh, alright…everything for my queen…", Ymir said, still half asleep.  
"Sasha? We will join you! When and where?", she asked with a happy smile on her lips.  
"Great! Let's meet at 3pm at the entrance, okay?", Sasha said and Historia confirmed.  
"Get up, sleepyhead! Let's get ready, ok?", Historia sad and stroked Ymir's head.  
"Didn't you had a bad headache?", she asked, still with closed eyes.  
"Sure, I had. But your pain-killer is working and I bet the fresh air will be good for us. So get up!"  
"Alright, alright…", Ymir sighted and rolled off her.  
Historia grinned and stood up, pulling Ymir with her.  
"So! Can you give me some towels, please? I would like to take a shower.", she asked.  
Ymir grinned and kissed her neck. "Of course, what about taking a shower together…?"  
Historia swallowed hard. No, she wasn't ready for things like this.  
"Uhm…", she started and looked down. She was curious to see the well-build, tanned girl naked, but she felt fear inside her to show herself naked to Ymir.  
She was afraid to get flashbacks when Ymir would touch her naked body, so she denied.  
"I'm sorry, but I would like to shower alone…don't be angry, ok?", she said and took a step back.  
Ymir was disappointed, but she would never dare to force her to something.  
"Okay, next time maybe.", she simply said and gave her a warm smile.  
Historia just smiled back and walked off to the bathroom after Ymir gave her the towels.

"They invite us and are too late, great.", Ymir complained and let out an annoyed sight.  
"Ymir, don't be such a grumpy old bear!", Historia said and pouted angry while looking to her girlfriend. "Aw, you're so cute when you try to look angry.", she said with an evil grin.  
"I'm not cute!" – "Oh yes, you are." – "I'm not!" – "Oh hell yes, you're damn cute!"  
"Hey! Sorry, we're a bit late, I hope you didn't have to wait that long?"  
Sasha and Connie arrived and were waving at the two girls.  
"We had to wa-…", Ymir started but Historia punched her in the side.  
"No, everything is okay, we just arrived, too! Should we go in?", the blonde girl said and smiled.  
Everyone nodded and so they walked into the funfair.  
Historia walked beneath Sasha in front of Ymir and Connie while talking to each other.  
"So…Connie, right?", Ymir said and the addressed boy looked up to her, nodding.  
"You like her, didn't you?", she said with a grin on her face.  
Connie instantly blushed and raised his hands in defence.  
"Oi…! Shut up! What if she hears us…?", he said as quiet as he could.  
Ymir laughed evil. "Aww, so I'm right? I can't believe she didn't got it yet, I mean, I saw you together yesterday the first time and I was pretty sure that you two are in love but didn't tell each other."  
Connie swallowed hard. "Y-…you think she's interested in me…? Really?", he asked and looked at Sasha in front of him who was laughing together with Historia.  
"Yep, pretty sure.", Ymir said and opened her barrette to tie her hair together again more proper.  
Connie put his hands in his pockets and looked down to the floor.  
"Can't believe I'm talking about this with you.", he started and Ymir raised an eyebrow.  
"I don't know how to tell her.", he said and Ymir laughed.  
"Just do it. I'll eat my hat when she rejects you.", she said and put her hands behind her head.  
Connie kicked a stone away and sighted. "Sound's easier than it is, man…", he mumbled.  
Ymir peeked over to him. "You know, it's just the moment before. Once you said it out loud, you'll feel better. So don't be such a scaredy cat, when you don't do is someone else will."  
Ymir was grinning evil, well knowing that this was the last thing Connie would want to hear.  
"Oh shut up, stupid scarecrow!", Connie said with an angry voice.  
"Scarecrow? Seriously?", Ymir said and couldn't help but laugh. "Just wanted to help, but you know… get it while it's hot." She grinned and walked over to Historia, laying her arm around her with her hand slipping into the smaller girls back pocket.  
"Huh!?" Historia twitched but relaxed when she realized that it was Ymir's hand touching her.  
"I'll shoot you something, alright?", she said while giving her a smile, trying to look as handsome as she could. "Shoot…? What do you want to shoot?", Historia asked with a confused look on her face and Ymir pointed to a shooting gallery. Historia got a huge smile on her face and they walked over.  
"I want that one!", she said, pointing to a more than huge teddybear.  
"Uhm…okay?", Ymir said, well knowing that this wouldn't be possible without buying a perceived volume of hundreds of shots. She bought 10 shots and took the Winchester gun.  
Connie saw that Sasha was watching with glimmering eyes. He took a deep breath and walked over to the employee of the shooting gallery. "I'll take 10, too!", he said, grabbing a gun.  
Ymir grinned and winked at him, then she faced the targets.  
"10 shots, 8 hits. Not bad.", the guy behind the counter said. "You want another 10, or do you want to choose from those prices?", he asked and pointed to a small basket with things no one needs.  
Historia watched her with her big, beautiful blue eyes with an expectant gaze.  
Ymir sighted. "10 more.", she sad and loaded the winchester again.  
 _"(Okay, keep cool. If I hit 10/10 I can give her at least a small one…)"_ , she thought and took a deep breath before she aimed. She felt Historia's tender hand on her lower back what made her even more motivated to get here something cute. "Gotcha!", she said and pulled the trigger.  
The bullet hit a moving target what gave her double points. "Yosh!"  
"That was cool, Ymir!", Historia squeaked and looked up to her with an amorous glance.  
Ymir grinned down to her before aiming again.  
Connie had struggles to hit the targets but tried nevertheless.  
"10 shots, 4 hits." Connie sighted. "Oh fuck…", he said scratching his neck.  
Sasha giggled and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Let me try it, alright?", she said and bought 5 shots.  
"5 shots, 5 hits. Awesome!" Sasha grinned and took the tokens she won.  
"What can we get for the 9 tokens when we combine them?", she asked and the employee showed them what they could get. Sasha took a bag of potato-chips, smiling over her whole face.  
"Sorry, I wanted to get you something cool." Connie said with his hands in his pockets, looking down.  
"Huh? What do you mean? We got potato-chips, that IS pretty cool!", she said and opened the bag immediately and ate some of them. Connie smiled: "Oh, okay, then everything is fine!"  
Sasha smiled back and offered him some, too.  
"10 shots, 9 hits. One double, so 10 tokens! Good job!" Ymir sighted relived.  
Sasha looked over to the others: "Let's go on, hm?" – "Yep!"  
So they walked on, Sasha with her bag of chips and Historia with a small dark-brown teddy bear in her arms. "I'm sorry that I couldn't get you the huge one.", Ymir said while walking beside her.  
"Hm?", the blonde girl looked up to her. "No, this one is perfect! He looks just like you."  
"Huh?! I'm not looking like a small stuffed animal!", Ymir said, raising an eyebrow.  
"Yes, you do. Look! He got freckles, just like you! And he looks a bit grumpy, like you in the morning."  
Historia smiled and showed the small bear to Ymir. "I don't see any similarities.", she grumbled and was about to put her hands in her pockets when Historia took her hand, tangling their fingers.  
The taller girl rose up her lips to a small pout and looked away with her cheeks getting slightly red.  
Historia chuckled and pulled Ymir down to her with her second hand on the other girl's cheek, kissing her gentle. "Thank you for getting me this cutiepie, Ymir!", she said with a cute smile on her face.  
"Anytime.", she answered and responded smiling to the kiss.  
They drove a few carnival rides and it was about to get dark.  
"Are you hungry, princess?", Ymir asked and Historia nodded. "Yes, let's eat something."  
Sasha was hooked when it came to food and Connie was hungry, too.  
"What do you want to eat, Ymir? I'll pay!", the smaller girl said and her girlfriend looked around the booths. "Hm. Something from the barbecue will be fine, I guess. Steak in a bun or something like this? What do you want? And you don't have to pay, I'll do this.", Ymir said.  
Historia shook her head. "No, I insist. You've done so much for me and I have enough money, you know what I drew at the bank. So I'll invite you!", she said and wrapped her arms around Ymir's right one. The taller girl sighted and smiled lightly: "Alright, thank you, baby."  
Historia smiled and let go off her. She looked around to find a place to eat.  
"Okay, then I will get us food and you will reserve us that table over there, alright?", she said and Ymir nodded before she walked over to the table Historia hat pointed at.  
Sasha followed her while Connie walked off to get Sasha and himself some baked potatoes.  
"I'm so glad that Historia now has someone like you on her side.", Sasha started while they were waiting. "Huh? What do you mean?", Ymir asked and shored up with her arms on the table.  
"See, I never understood why she was with Reiner. Okay, he's tall, strong and very popular and a really good athlete. But Historia was never the girl who was interested in such guys."  
Sasha propped her chin up on her hand. Ymir sighted: "Yeah, guess she don't know either why she was with him. Maybe he forced her to something, don't know. But this is over now, so you don't have to worry about your friend anymore. I'll give my best to make her happy, I promise."  
Sasha smiled. "That's cute from you to say that! I have to say, she looks so much happier since you two are in contact. But that she would fall in love with you was still a surprise!", she laughed.  
Ymir chuckled quietly and wanted to say something when she heard her girlfriend's voice.  
"Hey! Leave me alone, you hear me?", Historia shouted with an afraid voice.  
Ymir tried to focus her, but there were so many people that she had to search for a while.  
It was Reiner with Berthold and Annie standing behind him.  
"Reiner….come on, let's go….", Berthold said with a quiet voice but he didn't listen to him.  
"Bertl, let it go. She deserves it.", Annie said with crossed arms.  
Reiner was standing in front of Historia who was holding a sausage and the steak-bun for Ymir.  
"Let me go!", the small blonde said. _"(Ymir…please, help me…!)"_  
"No, I won't, but you will come with me.", he said and crossed his arms.  
 _"(I need to get time…)_ Reiner, where have you been the last three weeks?", she asked.  
He raised an eyebrow. "Because of you and your new pet, this creepy teacher Hanji took me to the doctor. I had to go to a fucking psychiatric hospital! Me! Can you image that?!"  
Historia raised an eyebrow. _"(Oh yes, I can image that better than anything.)"_  
Reiner grinned. "You are as beautiful as ever. Did you want to impress someone?", he asked.  
"That's none of your business, square head!" It was Ymir who finally found them.  
"Ah, I see. You're looking so pretty for that bull-dike. Oh Historia~… I thought that you just were confused, because this gay bitch charmed the pants off you. But it seems like you are really attracted to this piece of shit.", he said and grinned at Ymir who was starting to get angry. Really angry.  
"Which idiot let you out of the asylum, huh?", Ymir said and tried to get by him to get to Historia, but he didn't let her. "Oi, be careful what you say." Reiner drew his eyebrows together.  
"Can we come to an end, please?" It was Annie who was speaking.  
Ymir rolled her eyes. "Oi. Why are you here? Berthold, you, too?", Ymir said and put her hands on her hips. "Bertl here asked me to go with him to the funfair. And as he is friends with Reiner we went together. They wanted to celebrate that his rich-ass father got him out of the hospital."  
"Oi, Annie. That's nothing this pussy-licker needs to know, understood?", Reiner grumbled.  
"Just step aside and let me pass, Reiner. Please!", Historia said and Reiner turned around to her.  
"As I said, you will come with me. We are getting back together and I'll take you to your father."  
Historia's eyes widened. "M-…my father?!", she gasped.  
"Oi! Get your ugly ass away from her!", Ymir shouted and the people around them started to watch. "Reiner… let's go, everyone is watching.", Berthold said. He felt uncomfortable.  
Annie sighted. "He's right, we shouldn't get that much attention in public."  
"Next time you won't be that lucky.", Reiner said and walked off with Berthold and Annie.  
Historia took a deep breath. "Are you okay?", Ymir asked and took her head in her hands while looking in her eyes. "Yes, I'm okay. Thank you that you came to help me."  
She handed her the steak-bun. "Are you really okay?" – "Sure." – "Okay?"  
Ymir was quite sure that she was not okay, but she let it be for the moment.  
They walked over to the table where Connie and Sasha were waiting.  
"Is everything okay? Was this Reiner?", Connie asked with a worried expression on his face.  
"Yes, but Ymir was there to save me.", Historia said with a ridiculous calm voice.  
"Guys, please. Stop looking at me like this! Let's eat, alright?", she added while rolling her eyes.  
After they finished their snacks Sasha started to speak: "Do you want to stay or should we go home?"  
Ymir looked over to her girlfriend. "I'll stay as long as you want. So, wanna go on some rides or do you want to go home?", she asked. "Hm, I guess we can go home, or do you want to stay?", Historia said and gave Connie and Sasha a questioning gaze.  
"I would like to ride the ferris-wheel. I heard that you can watch over the whole city when you are on top if it!", Sasha said and smiled bright. Connie twitched and he got nervous.  
"T-…then I'll join you! If you want, I mean!", he said and tried to stay cool. "Sure!"  
Ymir grinned and leaned down to Historia before whispering in her ear: "Let's go home, huh? Connie told me he's in love with Sasha, we should grant him that chance and let them be alone, alright?"  
Historia's eyes widened when she heard that. "Oh! I mean, uhm… I'm tired, I want to go home. Have a nice evening, you two!", she said and hugged her friends before waving at them while walking off the funfair with Ymir next to her, holding hands.  
"Did he really said that?", the smaller girl asked with big eyes. "Yep.", Ymir simply responded.  
"Oh I hope he will tell her!", Historia giggled and hugged her girlfriends arm.

The ferris-wheel stopped and Sasha and Connie where almost on top of it.  
"Wow! Look! All the lights!", Sasha was marveling at the view with glimmering eyes.  
"It's so beautiful!", she added and watched outside the window.  
Connie took a deep breath and swallowed hard. _"(That's your chance, don't fuck this up!)"_  
He got up and played nervous with his hands. Sasha didn't saw that he was nervous, she was staring on the many lights in front of her.  
"…S-…so…I mean…uhm…", he stammered and his face went red. Sasha turned around to him.  
"Huh? What's wrong, are you okay?", she asked with a confused look on her face.  
Connie closed his eyes tight and took all his courage to bring out those words he wanted to say.  
"N-..not… not as beautiful as you, Sasha!", he almost shouted and was staring on the floor with his hands formed to fists. He was so nervous, his body was shaking lightly.  
Sasha's eyes widened when she heard those words. "…eeehh…?", she blushed and took a step back.  
"W-…what did you just say?!", she stammered.  
Connie looked up with a strained expression in his face. "T-…that…you are beautiful, Sasha!"  
She swallowed hard. "Are you serious?!", she shouted back with a shocked expression.  
Connie panicked. "I'm sorry, forget what I said….!", he said, covering his face with his hands and bend his body back. "N-..N-…No…! I'm…I'm happy that you think…that?!", she started and got just as nervous as he was. Connie took down his hands: "Wait, what?!" – "What?" – "You're happy?!" – "Yes, why not?" – "So, you like me, too?" – "What?" – "What?!" – "Ahhh…!"  
Both were standing in front of each other with blushed faced and panic in their faces.  
A short while there was silence with the two just staring at each other.  
Connie took a deep breath and held his forehead. "Alright. Pweeeh… Sasha, what I want to tell you is… I like you. Like, yes we are friends for so long now, but I mean like, I really like you… you understand what I want to tell you?", he asked and struggled to find the right words.  
Sasha swallowed hard. "So you mean like… like you have feelings for me?", she asked quietly.  
"S-… seems so. _(I'll kill you if you lied to me, stupid scarecrow!)_ ", he was really anxious.  
Sasha played nervously with her hands. "I would really like to snack something right now…"  
"What?" – "What?!"  
They stared in each other's eyes, both red as a tomato.  
"Sasha, please, just answer me, alright? I-…I really like you! Do-…do you like me, too…?"  
The slightly smaller boy bit his lip and looked over to Sasha.  
Sasha bit her lip, too and looked down in the floor. "I-…oh, I'm so bad at finding words…", she complained and in that moment the wheel started to spin again, making her trip and fall in Connie's direction who saved her from falling completely down by wrapping his arms around her.  
Their faces where just a few millimeters away from each other.  
"Connie…I-…", she started but decided that she was better at taking action than finding words.  
So she leaned in and gave him a small kiss on his shivering lips with her eyes closed tight.  
Connie wasn't able to react. He just stared with eyes wide open at Sasha who leaned back and sat down on the bench behind her with her hands on her knees, staring to her feet.  
"…wait, WHAT?!", Connie screamed when he realized that Sasha had kissed him.  
Sasha twitched and looked up with wide opened eyes, staring at Connie.  
He gulped and walked over to Sasha who was still staring. He sat down next to her and grabbed her face and kissed her hard, pressing his lips on her's with his eyes shut tight and his eyebrows drawn together. Sasha tried to respond but he broke the kiss already. "Connie…", she whispered and bit her lip before she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer again.  
This time Connie was calmer and they managed to kiss each other gentle with closed eyes.  
"I like you, too…", she whispered before connecting with his lips again.  
"Uhm. Guys, the ride is over. Please get out, alright?" It was an employee of the ride who opened the door when their basket reached the end of the ride.  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!", Sasha shouted and ran out of it with Connie behind her.  
They stopped at the fencing which was built around the funfair, laughing.  
"Oh man, that was embarrassing!", Connie laughed and Sasha nodded giggling.  
"So… it's real? We uhm…we like each other?", he asked quietly and scratched his cheek.  
Sasha blushed again and looked down, playing with the edge of her shirt.  
"Uhm…yes?", she responded and smiled lightly. "So…uh… are you. I mean, so…am I…?"  
She looked up: "My boyfriend…?" – "Ah…! Uh, so, if you want so…?" – "…"  
Sasha bit her lip and she nodded. "Yes, I would love you to be my boyfriend to be honest…"  
Connie's heart jumped almost out of his chest when he heard what she said.  
"Oh my god! YOSH!", he triumphed and jumped off the ground with his fist in the air.  
"Uhm, Connie?!" – "This is so awesome!" He pulled her close and kissed her deeply with Sasha responding on it with a smile in her face. "I'll never hurt you, I promise! And I will always be by your side! No matter what! And…and I will take care of you! And…and I-", he said with his eyes glimmering when Sasha started to laugh out loud. "Huh? What is it?" – "You are so cute!" – "Cute?!" – "Yes, that's why I like you so much, Connie!" She wiped away a tear that escape her eyes from laughing and kissed him gentle. "Let's get something to eat, alright?" – "Yes!"


	13. Chapter 13

Ymir and Historia walked over to her car and she hold open the door for the smaller girl.  
"Thank you, Ymir!", she smiled and took a seat. The taller girl smiled and walked around her S15 and opened the door when she heard steps behind her. She instantly turned around and faced Reiner, who grinned evil and grabbed her collar, lifting her lightly and pressed her against her car.  
"Hng...! What the fuck, Reiner! Let go of me!", she shouted angry and tried to escape his grip.  
"This shitty japanese tin can fit's you, homo-girl.", he said and tightened his grip on her.  
Ymir hissed and gave him an arrogant grin: "It's still faster than this red scrapheap you got sponsored by mommy and daddy." Reiner's expression got angrier. "Do you want to challenge me?"  
Ymir laughed. "Seriously? You want to race? You're even dumber than you look…Ouch…! Man, let the fuck go off me, square-head!" , she growled and continued to try to kick him.  
Historia walked off to Reiner and punched him several times. "Let her go!", she screamed and looked up to the way taller and stronger guy in front of her.  
Reiner sighted with rolling eyes. "Babe. You know that you're tender, small hands can't hurt me."  
Historia gnashed her teeth with her hands formed to fists.  
"I'm NOT your 'Babe', got it?", she shouted with a really angry voice.  
Ymir managed to kick her knee into Reiner's stomach so that he let go of her.  
"Pweeh…", she gasped for air. "Is this your hobby? Lifting people and strangle them? Doesn't this get boring after a few times?", Ymir said, still with her arrogant smile on her face.  
"Be careful what you say!", he shouted and grabbed Historia's wrist to pull her with her.  
"Oi! Let go off her, are you stupid? Don't touch her! I'm talking to you, you dumb brainless muscle-mountain!", Ymir was in rage, she ran after him and grabbed his shirt, pulling it but Reiner just turned around and punched her hard in the face so that she fell hard to the ground.  
"Ymir!", the blonde girl shouted, but Reiner pulled her harsh away from her girlfriend.  
"Stop resisting and just got in the fucking car, hear me?!", he shouted and pushed her into his Jaguar.  
"Ymir…! Please, get up…! Ymir!", she shouted with tears in her eyes but Reiner closed the door and locked it when he sat down on the drivers-seat. "Told you not to leave me, remember?"  
Ymir coughed and wiped away the blood which was dripping out of her nose.  
"Fucking asshole…!", she cursed and ran over to her Nissan and started the engine.  
She started to follow Reiner's red F-Type who was driving off, trying to get to the highway.  
"You won't escape me, square-head…", she hissed and accelerated the speed.  
It doesn't took her long to catch up with Reiner and she drove beside them, looking over to Historia who was crying on the passenger seat. When she heard Ymir's car beside her, her eyes widened and she pressed her hand on the window, looking at her in despair.  
"Fuck, what do to…?", Ymir cursed and thought about how to stop him without jeopardy Historia.  
She decided that she first had to pass him to get in front of them. "Alright, let's do this…"  
Ymir stepped hard on the gas which made her exhaust backfire.  
She passed him, thanks to the R-Spec's turbo, and drove herself in front of him.  
"Sorry, cutie, I hope this ends well…", she whispered and stepped hard on the break.  
"FUCK YOU!", Reiner shouted and stepped on the break. His car stopped just an inch from Ymir's and he changed the automatic to the reverse gear and stepped on the gas, trying to turn around.  
"Oh no, you don't.", Ymir said and turned the steering wheel all way in while giving full throttle and doing a burn out before her rear drifted around and she speeded up. She stopped with squeaking wheels and blocked Reiner's car who stood crosswise on the street. He didn't managed to turn around, Ymir was way faster with her drift-car. She was more than angry, she was cooking from rage when she got out of her Nissan. "OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!", she shouted and punched at the window where Historia was sitting. "I'll fucking KILL YOU!", Reiner shouted and unbuckled his seatbelt to get out of his car. What he didn't thought of was, that Historia's door opened, too.  
She opened her door and almost fell out of the red Jaguar. Ymir grabbed her and pulled her on her feet. "You are going nowhere, you hear me?", Reiner shouted and walked around his car.  
"Historia, get in the car.", Ymir said with a serious and dark voice. "But…!" – "Just DO it!"  
She bit her lip and ran off to Ymir's car and got in. Ymir faced Reiner and punched him as hard as she could in his face. "OUCH…! You fucking…! You broke my nose…!", he shouted and hold his bleeding nose with one hand. "Be happy that I didn't broke your FUCKING neck, you psychotic asshole!"  
Reiner gnashed his teeth and just as he raised his fists they heard police car sirens.  
"Stop with those fucking street-races you idiots!", someone shouted down from a window.  
Obviously he called the police when he heard the spinning tires and loud exhausts.  
"FUCK! You'll regret this, I swear!", he grumbled and ran off to his car and got in.  
Ymir did as he did and jumped on the driver's seat of her car. She drove off with full speed, so that the rear of the S15 drifted from right to left a few times before it started to drive off straight.  
Reiner drove off in the opposite direction, trying to get to know where the police was.  
Ymir sighted loud. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?", she asked and laid a hand on Historia's thigh.  
"…" The smaller girl remained silent. "Alright, I see. First I'll get us home without getting pulled over by the police…", Ymir said and drove the allowed speed limit.  
"Shit…", she hissed as a blue light appeared behind them and the policeman pulled her over.  
She stopped the car and opened the window.  
"Good evening, Officer. Can I help you?", she said with a calm voice.  
"Good evening. Some locals complained about an illegal street-race in the area. Your car would fit in such a behavior, do you want to tell me anything about it?", he said and looked down on Ymir with a serious gaze.  
"Oh, really? Oh I can imagine why. You see, I was about to drive home with my girlfriend here,", she pointed at Historia who was still silent, "when an idiot in his Jaguar appeared next to us. Guess he wanted to impress us and started with stupid actions. I felt it was dangerous what he was doing so I decided to turn around to get rid of him before he would crash into my car. Maaaybe I was turning around too fast, I'm sorry for that. But I wanted to make sure to bring her home safe, do you understand?", Ymir bit her lip and faked an concerned expression on her face.  
"Is this true?", he asked and looked over to Historia who twitched and bit her lip.  
"Yes…I-….I was really afraid so I begged her to get away from this idiot.", she said with a quiet voice.  
"I see. Next time just stop the car and call the police, no drifts or such things, alright?", he said and walked away to his own car. Ymir leaned back in her seat with a loud sight.  
"Oh holy, this was close…", she mumbled and continued to drive home.  
Historia was still silent and Ymir was not able to make her say even one word.  
They turned into the street where Ymir's house was and suddenly the blonde girl started to speak again. "Ymir! Keep driving!", she said with a worried expression on her face.  
"Huh? What's wrong?" – "Just do it, keep driving!" – "Okay, okay…"  
And then Ymir saw why her girlfriend was so afraid. She spotted a black car with dark windows and two men standing in the shadows right next to her home.  
"Fuck…", she grumbled and kept driving. "But my Mom is still at home, what if they do something to her?!", Ymir said and looked over to Historia who bit her lip and was thinking about what to do.  
"I don't think that they will do something to her, they are waiting for us, it was obvious…"  
Historia faced the rearview mirror and her face got pale. "They are following us."  
Ymir hissed. "Fuck!", she shouted with a really angry voice.  
"Guess my car is just too obtrusive, I'm sorry, Historia.", she said and took a deep breath.  
"They would have found us sooner or later, no matter what we had done."  
Ymir looked over to the blonde girl with a serious gaze. "You trust me, right?", she said.  
Historia met her girlfriend's eyes and nodded. "Yes, of course."  
"Alright, then please hang on, okay? I'll get rid of them." – "…be careful, Ymir. Please…" – "I will."  
The brunette girl swallowed hard and shifted down, giving full speed and started to race through the dark city, turning as much as she could to get rid of the black car which was chasing her.  
After a few minutes their pursuer disappeared in Ymir's mirrors.  
"Did we make it?", Historia asked with a voice full of fear.  
She was looking through the rear window and turned around to see a crossing in front of them.

Historia opened her eyes. She was dizzy and she needed a moment to realize that Ymir's car was laying upside down on the street. "Uh…my head…", she mumbled and turned her head slowly around to look after Ymir. Her blue eyes widened when she saw her love hanging in the Takata seatbelts, blood running over her freckled face with her eyes shut and not moving an inch of her body.  
"Ymir…! Please, say something! Open your eyes, hey…! Ymir…!" , Historia almost screamed and tried to open the seatbelts when she heard someone outside of the car.  
"Take the blonde one. Hurry, we need to disappear from here!"  
She felt hands tugging on her and she got dragged out of the wrecked car.  
"Let go of me!", she screamed, "Ymir…! YMIR!", she reached her hand to the destroyed car.  
But she didn't have a chance against the two men who pushed her into a black jeep, locking the door.  
She looked at the wrecked Nissan as long as it was possible until the jeep turned into another street.  
It was totally damaged and the black car which was chasing them before was standing a few meters away. It was wrecked, too. It looked like it had crashed into Ymir's car from the side, making it flip over and sliding over the asphalt. "Ymir…please be okay…please be alive…!"

 _"_ _(Historia…)"_  
"She's alive! We need to get her out of this wreck!"  
 _"(Historia…are you okay…?)"_  
"We have to cut her out of it! She's stuck!"  
 _"(Where are we….? Historia…)"_  
"Guess this will hurt, but there is no other way!"  
 _"(…Histo-…)"  
_ "She's unconscious! Hurry, we need to drive her to the hospital!"

The black jeep passed a big gate and stopped in front of a backdoor.  
Historia was still dizzy from the car accident, but she knew this place.  
It was the main factory of the Reiss' company, she had been there before.  
"Get out.", one of her kidnappers said and pulled her out of the car.  
The blonde girl was forced to walk into the factory hall with no chance to escape.  
"Let go of me…!", she screamed but was just pushed forward so that she fell to her knees.  
"Ouch…hng…", she whined and heard a well-known voice. It was Rod Reiss, her father.  
"Well, well… the lost bird has returned.", he said with a lazy voice.  
Historia gnashed her teeth. "Where is she? Where is Ymir? Is she alive? I want to see her!"  
She was so angry but she knew well that at the moment there was nothing she could do.  
"Historia…stop shouting. Why can't you see how important your part is in this operation? Why don't you understand that you have to cooperate? With the fusion with the Braun's company we will get so much more power! You are the last living human with the Reiss' blood in your veins, beside me. When I can't continue to lead the company, you will be in charge. And I want to make sure, that you will do it properly! You need to learn to obey. You need to learn to do what is best for our company! Don't you want to be rich, don't you want to have power in this world? You can't tell me that you don't want that! And all you need to do is marry Reiner Braun. Marry him, get children with him. It is important to continue the Reiss' bloodline. You understand that, don't you?"  
Historia's shocked expression changed to a really angry one. She couldn't believe what she heard.  
"…why do you never ask me what I want, father?", she asked, looking straight into his eyes.  
He raised his eyebrows. "Why I never ask you what you want? Because it doesn't matter what you want, Historia. The Reiss's are leading this company for over 90 years now, you know that. And I will NOT accept that this reign will end, just because of your personal mood. Just because you decided to be with this scum of a girl.", he said and shook his head. This was enough.  
"What if I don't want to lead the family's company?! Why is this so important to you?! So important that you risked to kill me and other innocent people? I could have died in this accident! And Ymir is seriously injured! Is it really worth it, father? What if I had died? You wouldn't have anyone else for leading your shit of a company!", she shouted and felt her hands shaking from rage.  
"Believe me Historia, this accident was planned. There was never the risk of killing you.", Rod said and took a step forward to his daughter. He looked down on the still kneeling girl and sighted.  
"You know, Historia, we watched you the whole time since you broke up with Reiner. I'm sure you asked yourself why you didn't hear something from him or from me for more than two weeks.  
I wanted you to realize by your own that this way of living is nothing for a true Reiss."  
Historia drew her eyebrows together: "What do you mean with 'way of life'?"  
Her father sighted: "Do you really need to ask that? Oh well, alright. It doesn't fit a Reiss to live into a normal, small house. To sleep in an old bed with someone of the same gender who doesn't earn enough money. This subhuman is not able to give you the life a Reiss deserves. But you really disappointed me, Historia. You started to live like a normal person, someone who has no ambition to reach something in his life. I cannot accept that, you are born for something way bigger!"  
Historia got up, her hands were tightened to fists and she was shaking from anger.  
"Don't talk about her like that! You know what? In this short time I lived with Ymir I felt so free, the first time in my life I felt loved! Someone was caring for me, and not just a random nanny you paid to take care of me! Yes, she is a 'normal' person with a 'normal' life as you call it! But you know what? I would prefer to live like a 'normal' person instead of being rich and powerful as long as I'm with her!", she shouted and Rod's expression became darker.  
"I see. This person obfuscated your senses, you are obviously not able to think clear anymore."  
He sighted and snapped his fingers. Someone walked into the hall and Historia turned around to face Reiner who walked straight off to her. "You? Let me guess, you informed my father about Ymir and me, correct? And after that stupid try to kidnap me you told him that you failed and that I'm on my way home with Ymir. Seriously Reiner, why do you do this? Why do you cooperate with my father? I mean, your family is rich and more powerful than any other family in this country, you don't need the cooperation with the Reiss' company! So why do you do this? Why do you do this to me? Why?"  
Historia was desperate. But before Reiner could say something, another man entered the hall.  
"Sweetheart, let me answer your question instead of my son.", a dark voice said and Reiner took a step aside with his gaze locked to the floor. "Mr. Braun…?", Historia said and took a step back.  
She saw him a few times when she was at Reiner's place, but most of the time he wasn't at home.  
"Well, you know that I didn't wanted to cooperate with your family's company. But one came after another and your father offered me something I couldn't deny. You see, it's like that: I own the biggest company in this country. We are very powerful, we can decide over so many important things when it comes to trading business. For your understanding, if someone tries to harm my company it takes me one single call and the person is dead within 24 hours. And no one can denigrate me, I have enough influence and money to avoid any harm coming from the government. The only problem is, that I can't avoid every law. And some people in the government are working hard on finding me guilty. Your father's company is connected with some important parts of the government, he has influence there. Serious influence! And that is the only thing I don't have yet."  
Before he could continue, Historia interrupted him: "And what has this to do with forcing me to marry your son?! I know that my father's company isn't as flawless as it seems for normal people. But what you want to do is insane! You want to avoid every law and consequences from the government? And I still don't get why I have to marry Reiner for this!"  
Reiner looked up to her, his expression was desperate. "Historia…don't, please…he-", but he got interrupted by his father. "Reiner, shut up.", he said with a dark voice and Reiner did as he said.  
He faced the blonde girl again and continued. "You see, your father and I are not the youngest anymore. To make sure that this fusion will continue to exist we have to connect our families.  
And it's not difficult to see that the best way to do this is through a marriage. Reiner didn't want do cooperate at first, too. But I had my ways to change his way of thinking."  
Historia's eyes widened when she heard that. "Reiner?! Is this true? You didn't want to be with me either?", she said with a shocked expression. Reiner nodded, still looking to the floor.  
"I'm sorry, Historia. I had no choice.", he said and gnashed his teeth lightly.  
Rod's voice was to hear: "Can we come to an end, please? The only thing you two need to know is that there is no other way than to marry each other. You will learn to get along and forget about those abnormal 'feelings', both of you."  
Historia twitched. "Both of us? Reiner, what does that mean?", she asked but Reiner just shook his head. "It doesn't matter, Historia. Please, just cooperate. Marry me and this madness will come to an end. You don't know what they are able to do…", Reiner said and looked into her blue eyes.  
"Why are you so weak, Reiner? What will they do, huh? If we don't cooperate they don't have anyone with their family's blood to continue leading their companies! Let us just walk out of this door and break with those insane, power-hungry idiots!", she shouted but Reiner took a step back.  
In that moment she knew, that she wouldn't get help from Reiner. He was forced to this as she was, but he didn't had the strength to fight against his father like she had.  
"Rod, I guess you should give her the ultimatum.", Mr. Braun said and sighted.  
"I'm pretty happy that I have a son and not such a bitchy daughter.", he added and rolled his eyes.  
Historia's gaze walked over to her father who crossed his arms.  
"Historia. This is not how I raised you. This is not what I taught you. You will marry Reiner, or I will make sure that this scum you call your 'girlfriend' won't open her eyes ever again. Got it?"  
Historia's jaw dropped and her eyes filled with fear again. "No…no, you won't kill her…! Don't you dare to touch her!", she screamed and fell down to her knees.  
"I think we reached an agreement."


	14. Chapter 14

It was Sunday morning when Eren's smartphone received a WhatsApp message.  
"Uuuh…fuck…", he grumbled and grabbed his phone, checking on it.  
It was Mikasa who messaged him: "Hey Eren 3 I'm sorry but I won't visit you today, an old friend is in town and asked me if we could meet. I'll text you this evening, alright? Love you 3"  
Eren drew his eyebrows together. "An 'old friend'?", he asked himself and started to write back:  
"Hey Mikasa 3 Okay, thanks for informing me. Who is this old friend you will meet?"  
He sighted and waited for an answer, but he didn't received one the next minutes.  
The green-eyed boy hissed and he felt anger growing inside him.  
"Well then, fuck you.", he grumbled and threw his phone on his bed after he stood up to get ready for the day.

Mikasa's doorbell rang just as she typed in the answer for Eren. She forgot to press 'Send' and walked over to her door, letting her visitor in.  
A blonde boy with small sideburns was standing at her door, smiling at the black-haired girl.  
"Hey Mikasa, long time no see! It's really nice to see you again. I'm happy that you said yes when I asked to meet you. You are even more beautiful then two years ago!", he said and hugged her with her responding to it.  
"Hey Thomas, nice to see you, too! I was really surprised when you wrote me that you would be in town for a few days. Haha, thank you…", she said and smiled warm at him. She showed him her small living room and they sat down on the couch together.  
"How are you doing?", she asked with a curious voice and got up again to get something to drink.  
"I'm good, thanks. I finished highschool two years ago as you know and now I'm working for a company who builds electric devices. I'm responsible for the production, I'm one of three production managers. It's exhausting but they pay me well.", he said and grinned.  
"Wow, that's pretty cool. Congrats! I always knew that you will get a good job when you finished school, Thomas.", Mikasa responded and sat down again, offering him a glass of coke with him taking it. "And what about you? How are you doing? You must be in the last year of highschool now, correct?", he asked and took a sip of his coke.  
She smiled and stroke her hair behind her left ear. "Yes, I'll finish this year. I'm good, really good.", she said with a bright smile on her face.  
"Oh really? Sounds good. You look so happy, is there a special reason for it?", he asked and just as Mikasa wanted to respond his phone rang and he apologized before answering the call.  
"Hello? Ah yes…no I'm not home. I'm at an old friend's house…no, I'm not working today, it's Sunday you idiot. Yes, I know…we will see each other tomorrow, alright? Bye!"  
He turned around again and faced Mikasa with a light smile: "Sorry, this was a colleague from me. Ah, I wanted to ask you if you could show me around? I bet there is much that has changed. And after that I'll invite you for lunch, alright?", he said and Mikasa nodded.  
"Of course, sounds good.", she said and both got ready to leave the house.

Eren was still angry. He sat on the dining table with an angry face and picked aggressively at his food.  
"Eren, what's wrong? I bet the food didn't do anything to you.", Carla said and started to clean the kitchen. "Grmpf….", he grumbled and looked away. Carla sighted and turned around to her son.  
"Eren…come on, what's wrong? Did anything happen? Do you have an argument with Mikasa?"  
When he heard her name he twitched. "So it's Mikasa, huh? What's wrong?", she asked.  
Eren sighted deep and faced his mother. "She's meeting someone. An 'old friend'… and when I asked who he or she is I didn't get an answer anymore.", he said and continued picking at his food.  
"So you're jealous?", Carla said and continued cleaning the kitchen.  
"I'm not…", he hissed and his mother couldn't help but grin. "Yes you are. But I bet you don't have to. It's Mikasa, hm? I can't imagine that she is a girl who would cheat on her boyfriend. And you know how long she is already in love with you, don't forget that.", she said and Eren sighted loud.  
"I know…but why can't she just tell me who it is?", he asked and his heart felt heavy.  
"I bet there will be an explanation, don't worry, hm?" – "I hope so…"

Mikasa and Thomas walked through the park after she showed him their old school and what has built additional since he had finished school.  
"It's not that much what has changed as you can see.", Mikasa said and they sat down on a bench.  
"Yep, seems so!", he said and laughed lightly. "Uhm, Mikasa? There is a reason I wanted to meet you.", he said and swallowed hard. She looked up and gave him a questioning gaze.  
"What is it?", she asked and waited for an explanation.  
"You see… I never really forgot you, you know? And when I knew that I will be here for a few days I felt the urge to see you.", he started and Mikasa knew where this would lead to. She sighted.  
"Thomas, I-…", she said but he interrupted her: "No please, let me finish, okay? As I said, I never forgot you and I like thinking back to the time we were together, even if it was just a month."

 _Over 2 years ago_

"Hey, are you okay?" Mikasa looked around and found a blonde boy in front of her.  
She wiped her tears away and nodded. "Yes, it's nothing, thank you.", she said with a quiet voice.  
"But you don't look like you're okay.", he said and sat down next to Mikasa who was sitting in the park, leaned against a big tree which was standing on a meadow.  
She looked down and covered her mouth with her red scarf.  
"I'm Thomas, nice to meet you! What is your name?", he said and tried to cheer her up.  
"Mikasa.", she simply said and he smiled. "This is a nice name, hey Mikasa.", he said and she couldn't help but smile. "You seem familiar, did we met before?", he said and Mikasa shook her head.  
"No, I don't think so. Maybe we are at the same school, but not more. I'm going to the highschool a few meters away from here.", she said and continued staring to the ground.  
"That's it, I saw you at school a few times! I'm in the last year, and you?" – "Two years to go."  
Mikasa tried to stay as cold as she could and not be that chatty. She didn't felt good flirting with a random guy while she was crying over Eren not loving her back.  
"Ah I see. You see, I don't like it when pretty girls like you are crying. Maybe I could invite you for a coffee, or ice-cream or something like this?", he asked and Mikasa started to think about it.  
Why not? She wasn't obliged to do anything and maybe she could switch her thoughts to something other than Eren. "Uhm…okay, why not?", she said and Thomas smiled bright.

From then on they met a few times, but Mikasa kept it a secret in front of Eren. They started dating and after a few weeks later he asked her to be her girlfriend.  
It was at a warm summer-evening when he invited her for dinner.  
They took a walk before going home and he suddenly stopped.  
"Mikasa…I-…you know, I want to ask you something.", he said and she looked at him with a curious gaze. "What is it?", she asked and crossed her arms. He took a deep breath and continued:  
"You know, we are dating for a few weeks now and I… I would really like you to be my girlfriend. I fell in love with you, Mikasa! Will you be my girlfriend?"  
In that moment she felt nothing. She wasn't happy, she wasn't sorry, just nothing. She didn't care.  
But she was desperate for love since she ran after Eren for about two years now. She was tired of it and started to lose the hope of Eren loving her back. So she decided to give it a try, she wanted to feel loved. She knew it was not fair to use Thomas as a try-out, but she was sick of her heart feeling to break part by part, every time Eren showed her that he had no interest in her.  
"Thomas…", she whispered and stepped nearer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
He smiled happy and relieved and bend over to her, kissing her gentle.  
She responded to the kiss, but there was no tickling in her body, no butterflies in her stomach.  
Just a pair of lips on hers, nothing more.

Almost a month passed and they went on a house-party at Thomas' place to celebrate that he and his classmates finished school. They had fun, they drank and just had a good time.  
"Mikasa, follow me, alright?", he said and winked at her. "Huh?"  
He led her to his bedroom upstairs and closed the door before kissing her passionately.  
She felt uncomfortable. She liked him, but she didn't loved him and this would be her first time.  
Mikasa always imagined to have it with Eren, but she almost stopped believing that he would ever show the slightest interest in her apart from friendship.  
It didn't took her long to get an I-Don't-Fucking-Care-Anymore attitude and she started to respond to Thomas actions. He was gentle with her, he was caring as he knew that he would take her virginity.  
He wanted it to be perfect for her. Mikasa closed her eyes when they were completely naked and he was on top of her. "Are you okay? Is this okay for you?", he asked quietly and kissed her neck.  
She felt a single tear in her eye and wiped it away. "Yes…please, just do it.", she answered and stroke through his hair, pulling him closer and kissing him deep. Thomas leaned in and entered her slowly, trying to be as careful as he could. Mikasa didn't say a word nor make any noise when she felt him inside her. She closed her eyes and what she saw inside her head made her bite her lips, trying not to start crying. It was Eren's face, his green eyes looking deep into her dark ones, his head coming nearer but not touching her.  
 _"(Eren…!)"_  
Thomas bit her neck gentle and started to thrust rhythmically, making her moan quietly and digging her fingernails in his back. He started to caress her with his hand while going in and out, making her cum after a while. When she felt it coming she opened her eyes and stretched her back and couldn't stop the words in time: "Oh my god~…! Eren….!", she moaned out load and sank back into the soft bed. Thomas instantly stopped his actions and pulled out, sat up und looked down on his girlfriend.

Mikasa realized what she just did and sat up, too, leaning back at the wall behind her.  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry…", she whispered and bit her lip. Thomas shook his head, got up and started dressing himself again. "Who is Eren, huh?", he said and tried not to sound as angry as he was. Mikasa looked down, trying to find words but she failed. "…"  
"So, nothing to say? I can't believe you are cheating on me in that short time!"  
She twitched and her gaze went instantly to the blonde boy in front of her.  
"No! I'm not cheating, Thomas!", she said and he stared at her, sighting. "Then who is he?"  
She took a deep breath. "He is… Eren is a friend of mine. He saved me from bullies two years ago and since then we are close friends.", she said and played with her hands nervously.  
"Let me guess, but for you it's not close enough but he don't want to be more than friends?"  
She simply nodded. "Alright, I understand. So I was just a fill-in for you. I really thought you liked me, I knew that my love is bigger than yours, but I never thought that there is no love at your side."  
Mikasa got up, too, and started dressing again. "I'm sorry… I really thought that I could maybe develop feelings for you to forget him." – "But you failed?" – "…yes."  
He hissed. He was obviously deeply hurt. "Alright, then I guess this was it. It's over, Mikasa."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thomas, I'm sorry for what happened back then, really.", she said but he just smiled at her.  
"Hey, it's okay. You were almost 16, feelings are more confusing then they are now back then!", he said and laid his arm around her. "Maybe we could try again?"  
She instantly slipped away a few inches from him and took his arm away from her.  
"I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you but we got interrupted. I got a boyfriend, sorry Thomas, but we can't have a second chance.", she said and gave him a worried smile.  
"Oh, I see…", he said and scratched his neck. "Sorry, I don't wanted to badger you.", he added but she shook her head. "No it's okay, you didn't badgered me. Please don't be disappointed, you'll find a pretty girl, I'm sure! You are so kind and gentle, I guess there are many girls who would love to be at your side.", she said and smiled at him.  
"Thanks for saying that, and thanks for not being angry at me now!", he laughed and sighted loudly.  
"Man, so I'm really too late. Who is he?", he asked and smiled back at her.  
"Eren.", she said and blushed with a happy smile on her face.  
"No way! Really? You two finally made it? You must be kidding!", he said and his eyes widened.  
"Haha, no, I'm serious. He's my boyfriend now."  
"Wow, so then, congratulations, Mikasa! I'm happy that you finally got your big love."  
"Thank you, this is really nice of you."  
"No problem, I'm just honest. So uhm… do you still want to get lunch with me? Or is this too creepy now?", he asked and laughed a bit embarrassed.  
The Asian girl giggled: "No, it's okay. I'm hungry and I would like to get lunch with you. I'm still happy to see you again after all this time." – "Perfekt, then let's go!"  
They chose the Italian restaurant she knew from Eren and sat down.  
"I was here before with Eren, the food is really good. I'm not eating in restaurants that much, so I think it's good to choose one I knew where the food is good.", she laughed and they ordered pizza and drinks. "Sounds good. So how did it happen? Did you finally confessed your love, or did he?"  
Mikasa told him everything about the story how she and Eren became a couple and got really excited while talking about it. In that moment she felt how much she loved him and how happy she was.

At the same time Eren walked on the street were the restaurant was.  
 _"(Hm… beef or chicken? Definitely sweet potato fries!)"_ , he thought as he was on the way to his favorite burger-store to get himself lunch. When he passed the Italian restaurant he stopped and his eyes widened. "Wait…?!", he said and turned around to see his girlfriend sitting in the restaurant he took her for their date with a, for him, foreigner.  
Anger started to burn inside him and he walked back to almost assault the restaurant and walked straight to the table where Mikasa and Thomas were eating.  
"Huh? Eren? What are you doing here?", she asked and looked up to her boyfriend with a confused look. He was more than angry and almost shouted: "What I'm doing here?! What are YOU doing here? With HIM?" Thomas looked at him and bend back with his hands holding in defense in front of his body. "Oi, this is a misunderstanding. Guess you are Eren?" – "YES, I'm Eren, so what?"  
Thomas smiled at him: "Hey, I'm Thomas! Nice to meet you. Mikasa just told me everything about you two." Eren raised an eyebrow und lowered his hands which were formed to fists.  
"Sir? If you continue to scream, we have to lead you out of our restaurant.", a waiter said and Eren mumbled a short apology. Mikasa sighted and pulled Eren on his shirt on the chair next to her.  
"Calm down, alright? Why are you so angry, I wrote you that I will meet Thomas!", she said and looked at him in confusion. "What? You didn't! I asked who you will meet and then you didn't answer anymore.", he said and pulled out his phone to show her. Mikasa's eyes widened when she saw that.  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Eren!", she said and pulled out her phone, too.  
"Oh shit, you see, I typed in an answer but I forgot to press send…", she explained while showing him the screen and send him the message she wanted to send to him in the morning.  
Eren drew his eyebrows together and read it:  
"I'm meeting Thomas, we were in contact two years ago at school. I'll tell you everything you want to know this evening, alright? So don't be jealous, I love you 3 And just you! 3"  
Eren felt stupid. How could he even think about Mikasa cheating on him?  
"So…you are Thomas and you two were friends back then?", he asked, still with an slightly angry expression on his face. Thomas scratched his neck. "I think she should tell you when you are alone."  
Mikasa nodded. "Yes, I'll tell you everything at home, okay? Do you want to sleep at my place?", she said and Eren nodded. "Alright. Uhm…I'm sorry Thomas, I don't wanted to shout at you like that."   
Thomas shook his head: "Nah, it's okay. I understand you very well, Mikasa is such a beautiful and awesome lady, you have to take care of her! I would have react like you in this situation. I wish you two the best, honestly!", he said and shook hands with Eren who gave him a super small smile before he faced Mikasa again. "I'll be at your place around 6pm, is this okay?", he asked and she nodded.  
"Yes, that will be perfect. See you then, okay? I love you, Eren.", she answered and pulled him into a short but loving kiss. Eren kissed her back and his angry expression fainted.  
"Okay, uhm…", he struggled but forced himself to continue speaking: "Have fun, alright?", he said and both smiled at him. "Touch her and you're dead, you hear me?", he added and grinned at Thomas who laughed: "Don't worry, I won't do anything to your girlfriend!"  
Eren looked a last time at Mikasa before he walked off and couldn't help but turn around to her again before actually leaving the restaurant.  
"And you tell me this guy took that long to get his ass up to confess his love to you? And that even after you already confessed?", Thomas laughed and took a bite of his pizza.  
Mikasa giggled and took a sip of her drink. "Yes…I know, he's not the smartest and he is very impulsive…but he's also very caring and can be gentle. And he is always there for me."  
She blushed again and smiled happy what made Thomas smile, too.  
"Sounds like the perfect couple to me." – "Thank you."

Mikasa's doorbell rang a few minutes after 6pm. She opened the door and Eren just threw his bag into the small corridor of her apartment, grabbed her waist with one hand and her hair with the other to pull her close a little rough. "I love you so much, Mikasa…", he whispered before kissing her more than passionate and pushing her with his body into the flat and closed the door with a loud bang with his foot. She couldn't respond between the hot kisses he gave her, she just groaned into the kiss when she felt his hands on her butt and being picked up.  
He carried her to the bedroom and almost fell on the bed with her, still kissing her deeply.  
The brunette boy started to kiss down her neck, biting it a bit rough what made her hiss in pleasure and continued with his kisses down her chest. He pulled up her shirt to kiss the bare skin on her belly and started to open her pants. "Eren…hey…", she said and pulled him up by his head.  
"You don't have to prove me anything, you hear me?", she whispered and kissed the tip of his nose gentle. "But-…", he started but she stopped him with a loving kiss.  
"Eren, as I said… I love you more than anything. And I will not leave you for somebody else, never. So you really don't have to force this on you, okay?", she said and smiled gentle at him.  
"I'm not forcing anything on me!", he grumbled but she kept her smile on.  
"Eren… your eyes are determined but your hands are shaking, hm?", she said and he sighted.  
He looked down and rolled over to wrap his arms around her and laid his head on her chest.  
The Asian girl started stroking through her boyfriend's short hair. She caressed him what made him shiver lightly in pleasure. "Who is he?", Eren asked with a really doubtful voice.  
Mikasa sighted and started explain to him while still caressing his hair gentle.  
"You see… Thomas is my ex-boyfriend.", she said and his heart dropped. "…"  
She felt that he got uncomfortable and placed a kiss on his head.  
"It was when I was really down because you didn't loved me back, you know? I wanted to try it to forget you. But it didn't worked.", she said and Eren opened his mouth.  
"Is he the one you…you had, you know… your first time with?", he asked and his heart felt heavy.  
Mikasa hesitated a few seconds before she answered: "Yes, he is. But you know what?"  
Eren didn't looked up. "Hm? What?" – "We broke up because I moaned your name while we did it."  
His eyes widened. "Really?", he said and turned around so that he could look down on her.  
She stopped stroking him and nodded. "Yes, I never loved him. My feelings belong to you, since the day we first met. It never changed, not a single second."  
Eren couldn't help but grin. "So in fact you had your first time with me!", he said and she laughed.  
"No Eren, that's not how it works!", she laughed and made him pout with angry eyebrows.  
"But I wish I had given my virginity to you… I regret it sometimes, you know? It was not bad, he was gentle and didn't hurt me, but I wish it was you.", she tried to explain and Eren smiled warm at her.  
"I'm sorry that I didn't trust you today. It will never happen again, I promise.", he said and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "And you know what? You will be my first time, and my last time."  
Mikasa felt some tears coming up in her eyes. One started rolling in each eye and she took his head in her hands. "I'm so sorry Eren… I should have saved it up for you… I wish I had…", she said with a light sobbing voice. He wiped away the tears and kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose and leaned in for her lips. "It's okay… I love you nevertheless.", he whispered before kissing her gentle.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer so that the small kiss became a longer and deeper one. "I'm so sorry…" – "Don't be, okay? You're still special to me, don't worry so much."  
She nodded and rolled over so that she was laying with half of her body on him, her face buried on his chest and her arms wrapped around him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, too.  
They spend a time laying there together and just enjoyed to be together until his stomach started to growl. "Oh shit, sorry!", he apologized and she laughed. "Are you hungry?", she asked and looked up to him. "Yes…I was so upset that I didn't bought myself food when I left the restaurant…"  
Mikasa laughed and kissed him gentle: "You're so cute sometimes. I'll make you cheese-meatballs, alright? It's your favorite food, isn't it?" His eyes widened and started to sparkle when he heard that.  
"Oh hell, yes! Please, I would love to have some!", he almost shouted and Mikasa started to giggle.  
"Alright, then let me go to the kitchen and make my loving boyfriend his favorite meal."  
"Yosh! You're the best Mikasa, I love you so much!"


	15. Chapter 15

"Has anyone seen Historia? Ymir is lost, too.", Sasha said and looked around the faces in her class.  
"Nope, not since last week.", Eren said and played bored with his pencil.  
It was a few minutes before their first lesson started on this Tuesday. Everyone had noticed that the girls were missing on Monday, too, but when no one heard a single word and none of them appeared the day later, Sasha got worried.  
Connie sighted and leaned back in his seat. "Maybe they decided to skip school for their new lovey-dovey-relationship.", he said and got an angry gaze from Sasha. "Hey! I'm really worried, okay? It's not normal for Historia to not answer my text-messages! She even ignored my calls."  
Mikasa looked over to Sasha and rested her arms on the table in front of her.  
"Maybe they just caught a cold and were sleeping, I don't think that you need to worry that much."  
Sasha let out a deep sight. "Maybe you're right… but it's really awkward."  
"Silence, you brats!", Levi shouted as he entered the room. "Today we'll have a little surprise-test. If anyone feels like complaining now – Just don't do it. You'll do the test."  
Everyone was growling and sighting but no one said a word.

It was lunch-break when Sasha saw a familiar face. "Eren! It's Reiner over there, isn't it?"  
The green-eyed boy nodded with a confused look on his face. "Yes, why?"  
Sasha was obviously nervous, she was wagging on her feet: "He is your teamleader, right? Please ask him if he knows anything about where Historia is, please!", she said and Eren rolled his eyes in annoyment. "Sasha, your friend is missing for the second day, you're acting like she's lost for weeks and probably dead.", Eren said and didn't move an inch. "Please, Eren! It's important for me!"  
He sighted. "But I don't want to talk to Reiner about his ex-goddess-girlfriend."  
"Eren, just do it, okay? We won't have a silent second before Sasha knows what's up with the tiny blonde." It was Mikasa who was speaking and Eren let out an even more annoyed sight.  
"Aaaalright…just wait, okay?", he said and started walking over to Reiner.

"Oi, Reiner.", he said and waved at him. The addressed blonde turned around and smiled lightly when he saw his team member. "Oi, Jaeger. What's up?", he said and crossed his arms.  
"Your injuries healed completely, didn't they? I'm so happy that you can start next week to train with us again, I have to admit that we weren't able to find a good part-time player for you."  
Eren laughed and put his hands to his hips. "Yep, I knew you would need me!", he laughed and punched Reiner's shoulder in a friendly way.  
"So uhm, you know. Sasha is worrying about Historia. She wasn't at school since last week and she is not able to contact her. I already told her that surely she has no cause to worry, but she insisted that I ask you. Sorry that I mention your ex here, I hope I don't offend you?", Eren said and closed his eyes for a short time before he looked back up to the taller guy in front of him.  
Reiner sighted and ran his hand through his short hair. "Oh, I see.", he started and thought of a good way to answer this question with not telling too much but enough to shut down the questions.  
"I don't really know much, but I kinda heard of that she had a serious argument with this new girl. What was her name again? Can't keep it in mind, it's a strange name for a strange girl, don't you think?", he said and laughed. Eren started laughing, too: "Yes, guess her name's Ymir? Do you know anything more, I heard they just became a couple? Can't imagine that they broke up that fast."  
Reiner sighted and rolled his eyes. "Jaeger… We are men. When something is up, we bring it on and solve it, end of the story. Now imagine two girls in a relationship. First of all, Historia had me before, so anyway there is no way of her having a better relationship than with me. Then she got together with this freckled fuckface like she was in a rush. I think they just hurried a bit too much and realized it isn't what they wanted, argued and broke up. And as emotional those chicks are, maybe they just skip school to not cry in public and not running in each other.", Reiner said and laughed evil.  
"…so with other words, you don't know where she or Ymir is?", Eren said and just ignored that misogynist comment from Reiner. "Nope. But I bet Historia will crawl back to me on her knees the next time, I'll tell you when that happens.", Reiner said with an arrogant smile on his face.  
 _"(Hope she won't...)_ Alright, thanks, Reiner! See you around!", he said and walked back to Mikasa and his friends. Sasha stared with a more than curious face to Eren but he just shook his head.  
"Oh no, he really don't know anything?", the brunette girl asked while snacking a cooked potato.  
"Nope, he just mentioned that maybe Historia and Ymir broke up and were too upset to come to school. Could you imagine that?", Eren asked and sat down again next to Mikasa.  
"No way.", Connie started, "Not in thousand years. They just got together and Historia is like living at Ymir's place when I got it right, I can't remember that they broke up that fast! Sasha, me, Ymir and Historia were on the funfair on Saturday, everything was okay when we said good-bye. But we met Reiner with Berthold and Annie, they troubled Historia and Ymir came to rescue her… do you guys think it's possible that he has something to do with it?" Everyone was silent for a while.  
Sasha swallowed the last piece of her potato before she spoke: "I got a bad feeling… I'm sure they didn't break up. If they had, Historia would have instantly called me or came to my place to talk to me, I'm more than sure with this!" Mikasa adjusted her scarf and looked over to Sasha.  
"Why don't you just go to her place after school? Write her that you'll come to look after her and go." Sasha nodded. "Yes, I guess this is a good idea. I just don't like her place, it always scares me. But I need to know what's wrong. I'll tell you afterwards!" Just as she had finished her words, the school bell rang and everyone walked back in to their next classes.

 _"_ _Ymir, don't touch me. Don't ever touch me again! Did you really think I'd love someone like you? Another girl? With nothing but a shitty small house you live in with your mother, no job and no ambition to reach something big? You were so naive to believe that I would leave Reiner for you. Come on, look at him. He's tall, muscular, popular, rich…and a guy. And you? Haha! Your hair is a mess, you're freckles make you look really stupid and come on… I need a dick, not your tongue. You would never be able to satisfy me, to make me happy. It was fun to play with you, but there was never a real feeling, nor did I even like you. You know, that's what popular students like me do…we play around with those stupid and naive losers like you are. Oh but I have something for you, take it. It's an invitation for a weeding. Reiner and I will marry as our fathers wanted us to. So come around and celebrate with us – It will be fun, I promise."  
_ Ymir's eyes went open and she inhaled the air like she didn't breathe for an hour.  
She leaped up and a huge pain stroke her entire body what made her fall back in her bed.  
When she felt the quite small pillow and the hard mattress she realized that she was not in her own bed. She looked around to find herself in a hospital room. A clip was clamped on her finger and a thin tube was attached to her arm with a needle stuck in her skin. Before she could think of what happened the door opened and she heard a familiar voice, but it was not Historia's.  
"Ymir! You're finally awake…!" It was her mother who instantly ran to her daughter with tears in her eyes. She sat down next to her and grabbed the pale girl's hand. "How do you feel? Do you have pain? Should I call someone?" The questions flooded out of the elder woman's mouth and Ymir had trouble to get them all straight. "Uh…no, I guess, yes…I don't know, my entire body hurts and I don't really know what happened…and what day it is or which year…", the freckled girl mumbled and met her eyes with her mother's. "I'm so happy that you're alright! You were in a coma since Saturday evening, we have Tuesday now. You had a car-crash and-", she explained but Ymir interrupted her and leaped up again in pain. All the memories stroke her brain and she panicked. "Where is she? Where is Historia? Is she alright? Is she alive?!", she almost shouted and ignored the huge pain she was suffering from. "Ymir! Lay down, please! You need to recover before you can get up again!"  
But she didn't listen to her worried mother. "No, I don't have the time to recover, I need to see her, where is she? She needs me, I have to protect her, without me she will-…she will….uh…nh…"  
Ymir felt dizzy, her body wasn't strong enough to do as she wanted to.  
"Ymir, please. Lay down again, alright?", her mother said and helped her by laying her gentle to bed again. "Listen. You were alone in your car when they found you. But she didn't come back either this night, I don't know where she is. Are you sure she was with you when it happened?"  
Ymir tried to relax her maltreated body and took a deep breath. "Yes, I'm sure. She was definitely with me this night… some of her father's watchdog's where following us, I tried to get rid of them…", she said and a horrible thought crossed her head, making her start to leap up again but her mother was holding her down. "Mom…! They took her, I'm sure! They kidnapped her, there is no other logical explanation for what could have happened!" Just as her mother wanted to answer the door went open again and a quite small man walked in.  
"Ah, I see. You're awake again! How do you feel?" It was the doctor who was responsible for the freckled girl and he started to check on her. "You were really lucky. You could've died in that accident, you have a few bruises and you hit your head really hard, what caused the coma you were laying in. But the worst part was you're inner bleedings, we had to do an ambulant surgery when you arrived. You can feel the result, your entire body is hurting including a horrible headache, correct?"  
Ymir just nodded. The only thing she was able to think about was her precious blonde girlfriend.  
The doctor checked a few things before he walked on, leaving Ymir and mother alone again.  
"You need to rest, Ymir. You won't be able to help her if you don't recover completely. And if you try too early you will just extend your needed time of recovery. I know that you want to jump out of bed and run off, finding Historia and help her to get out of whatever is that what you need to rescue her from… but please, listen to your mother.", she said and Ymir recognized tears in her eyes.  
"Please, Ymir… don't get yourself in such a danger again, I was so afraid of losing my child…! The last days felt like months, I was so afraid that you'd never wake up again…"  
Ymir reached for her mother's shaking hand and pulled her a bit closer. "I'm sorry, mom… I didn't want to make you worry ever again, I'm so sorry… but I had no choice, you know? I couldn't let her alone in this hell she is captured in… please, don't cry!", Ymir said and started to cry herself.  
"I promised to never make you cry again, but I wasn't able to keep that promise, I'm so sorry… you don't deserve this, mom!", she cried and her mother leaned in to hug her carefully.  
"Don't apologize, I'm just happy that you're okay. But please, tell me what's wrong and why Historia is in such a danger. And when you got her out of this you need to tell me about you two kissing, you hear me? I want to hear it from you two when we're sitting together on our dining table with some snacks and drinks and I want to see your happy, blushing faces!"  
"I promise…!", Ymir chuckled and started to tell her mother what she knew.

It got late and visit-time was over, so Ymir said good-bye to her mother who had promised her to come back the next day. The freckled girl sighted. She felt so weak and the painkillers made her feel dizzy. She closed her eyes and it didn't took her long to fall asleep.  
Voices woke her up in the middle of the night. She peered to the clock on the wall to find that it was 03:26am. "What the fuck…", she mumbled and looked to the door where the voices came from.  
"No! I'll go inside alone, you'll wait here. This is an order, I'm a Reiss, you have to obey!"  
"Your father ordered-" – "I don't care what he told you! You'll wait here and I'll speak to her alone!"  
The door opened really slowly and Ymir, still dizzy, saw a small person entering the dark room.  
"Ymir?" The addressed girl's eyes opened wide when she heard the voice which belongs to her girlfriend. "Historia…? Is that you? Are you really here…? This is a dream, I'm sleeping, I'm still in coma, aren't I…?", she whispered when Historia walked tiptoeing to her bed and sat down on it.  
"Ymir…", she sobbed and couldn't resist anymore. She crawled into the bed, under the blanket and wrapped her arms around her injured girlfriend.  
"I'm so sorry, so, so sorry for getting you into this mess…!", she whined and her fingers dug into the white shirt the freckled girl was wearing. "Don't worry about me, what about you? Are you okay? Are you hurt?", she asked and the blonde girl shook her head. "No, don't worry. I just have a few black and blue marks, but I'm okay. I got the information that you woke up from the coma this evening. It took me really long and really much to get the permission to visit you for-…for…", she started but couldn't bring up the words she wanted to say. Ymir stroked her hair and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before smiling at her: "Hey…don't forget, you can tell me everything.", Ymir whispered but a sob escaped Historia's mouth. "Hey, what's wrong? And why is this gorilla waiting outside…?"  
The blonde girl wiped her tears away and took a deep breath.  
"Ymir…this is the last time we will see each other. I'm sorry…so, so sorry…I-…", she said but wasn't able to continue speaking. Instead of words, desperate sobs came out of her mouth and she wasn't able to calm down again. Ymir's heart dropped and she felt pure despair inside her.  
Her chest felt heavy and her stomach cringed. Historia pressed herself on Ymir, her head rested sobbing on her chest and her hands were hooked into the other girl's shirt.  
The taller girl wasn't able to say something. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend like she would never ever let go off her again and stared up to the ceiling.  
Her body was hurting from the girl laying half on top of her, but the pain in her heart was way bigger.  
"No…no, I won't let you go. No matter what, I'll be by your side...", the tanned girl whispered and Historia's lips formed a desperate smile. "Ymir…you risked your life for me more than once and now you almost died…just because I won't obey my father's wish. Look at you, you got bandages all over you, you were in a coma…and all that is my fault, just because I was selfish enough to let myself accept the deep love I feel for you instead of pushing those feelings away in order to keep you safe."  
Ymir bit her lip and she tried to deny herself to start crying, her fingers dug into Historia's shirt.  
"You know what? Screw safety, screw this whole Reiss-Braun shit, screw Reiner, screw your father, screw this fucked up world, I want to be with you, no matter what…!"  
Historia set up her head and looked into Ymir's honey eyes. She could swear they were even more golden than usual, she saw a light in them which was burning with strength.  
Even in the dim light of the room she was able to see her honey-golden eyes in full color and she earned hope from them, but the fear to be responsible for her death was firmly fixed in her heart.  
Historia stroke the freckled girl's cheek gentle and laid her hand on it. A small smile was on her lips and she tilted her head a bit. "Ymir… I love you. And that's why I need to go. I love you too much to risk that something bad happens to you. Please, don't make this more difficult than it has to be."  
Ymir's expression got even more desperate when she heard that.  
"Historia, are you breaking up with me right now?", she asked with a whispering voice.  
The blonde girl bit her lip and wasn't able to respond properly for a few seconds.  
"It's the best for both of us. Try to forget me, alright…? You'll find a girl who's not that fucked up and broken like I am. You deserve better, Ymir."  
Just as Ymir wanted to open her mouth to protest the door opened.  
"Miss Reiss. We have to go, time's up.", the dark voice of the man who came with Historia said.  
"One second, I'll be there immediately!", Historia said and the man nodded and closed the door again. The smaller girl turned around to Ymir again and took a deep breath.  
"Don't be sad, okay? As I said, it's the best for us.", she said and took Ymir's hand in both of her's.  
"Do not search for me, promise.", she said with a serious voice and Ymir felt tears silently running down her face. "I won't promise you something I can't keep.", she said and stared at her with empty eyes. Historia sighted: "Ymir. Promise me that you won't search for me. Promise me that you will live your life without the danger of getting murdered by my family. Promise me that you stay away from me, promise me…please, Ymir…promise me…!" Her voice was shaking and before Ymir could respond the door went open again. "Miss Reiss. We can't wait any longer. I have to insist that we go now."  
"Keep living…don't do anything stupid.", Historia whispered and leaned in to kiss the other girl deep but short. She formed 'I love you' with her lips and left the bed to walk away without looking back.  
Ymir's eyes were stuck at the door through which Historia walked out the moment before.

She didn't know how she felt right now. Her head was overfilled and empty at the same time, her heart was still heavy and she felt it pounding against her chest. He body was numb and she felt like she wasn't able to move her limbs. A wave of anger rolled through her body and she formed her hands to fists. A sound from paper which was crumbled up was to hear and she felt something in her hand. "Huh…?" She opened her fist again and found a small paper in it.  
She straightened it up again so it was readable. Ymir turned on the small lamp which was attached to her bed and started reading.  
 _"Hey Ymir, I hope that they won't find this message I wrote for you. I don't have much time to write, so I hope I'll be able to note everything down you need to know. First of all, I don't want to break up with you, please forgive me that I had to hurt you. There was no other way! I had to pretend, because I'm sure that they will listen to what we are talking about. Reiner and I will be forced to marry soon, I don't know when. He doesn't want it either but his father is too powerful, he's a dumbass and he doesn't have the guts to say no to him. They said they will kill you if I say no, so I had to comply.  
That's why I want you to stay away and be careful, but please, please help me, Ymir…! It sounds ridiculous to say those two things in one, I know. But I won't stand it, I won't stand to be separated from you and I won't stand to marry this brainless idiot. Maybe there is a way how you can try t"  
_Ymir raised an eyebrow and turned the piece of paper around, but it broke up at this point.  
"Historia…fuck…", she mumbled and pressed the letter on her chest.  
She closed her eyes and took a deep breath while she tried to assort her thoughts.  
Ymir was certain, she had to do something. She had to put an end to this.

Two weeks had past and Historia sat in a small room in front of a mirror.  
She looked beautiful in her white wedding-dress and her make-up and hair fitted her perfectly.  
This was supposed to be the happiest day in her life, but she felt nothing than despair and disgust.  
The wrong person would wait for her at the altar and she heard nothing from the right person since she left her at the hospital. A deep sight escaped her mouth and the door opened.  
It was their housekeeper who was smiling bright over her face.  
"You look so beautiful, Miss Reiss!", she said and walked behind Historia's chair to fix her hair.  
"Thank you.", she simply said and couldn't hide her more than sad face.  
"Are you okay? Are you nervous? You don't have to be, when you're standing at the altar with Reiner you will feel better. It's just the time before that can drive someone crazy, I can remember that very well from my own wedding.", she said with a calm and warm voice.  
Historia always liked it to talk to her, she was there when she needed someone to talk, but their time always was short. "No, it's just…", she sighted. Could she really risk telling her that she was forced to marry her ex-boyfriend? No, it was too dangerous. But she could tell her something else.  
"I don't love him, you know? I want to do my father a favor, but now I'm sitting here and try to hold back my tears…", she said with a quiet voice. The other woman's eyes widened.  
"Miss Reiss! Do you know what you are saying?!", she said with a shocked expression on her face.  
"I'm sorry, forget what I said…", Historia whispered with a desperate smile on her face.  
"It's time, isn't it?", she added and got up. "Would you please go and get my father? He'll walk me to Reiner." The elder woman nodded and walked off to do as she said.  
The blonde girl looked out of the window and watched two birds who were building a nest.  
She smiled at them and wished she would be able to be free like them.  
A single tear escaped her eyes and she wiped it away when she heard the door open.  
"You look beautiful, Historia.", her father said and walked over to her.  
"Thank you.", the blonde girl said and Rod sighted in annoyment. "But smile, no one wants to see a bride with a face like she saw a bunch of dead kittens.", he added and offered her his arm.  
Historia didn't answer to that. She put on a fake smile and took his arm before they started walking.  
Music started to play and Historia took a deep breath before the door opened and her father pulled her arm a bit harsh to signal her to start walking into the church. Many people were sitting on the benches and everyone was looking at the blonde girl in her white wedding dress.  
Historia fought the urge to just push her father into one of those benches and run away, even if there was nothing she wanted to do more in this moment.  
Then she saw him. Reiner was standing at the altar together with the pastor of the church.  
Berthold was next to him, Reiner chose him to be his groomsman.  
The groom was wearing a perfect fitting black suit with a dark blue tie and a white shirt underneath.  
She wanted the way to be as long as the distance between earth and moon, but of course she reached him after a few seconds. She faked a smile at him and stood were the pastor showed her at the practice they had a few days ago. Reiner smiled at her and just hoped that she would do as she was told to. He was annoyed from her, very annoyed. She didn't talk to him, she avoided every contact and just did what was necessary to keep Ymir save.  
The pastor started with his speech but Historia didn't listen. Her mind was far, far away and she just hoped for a wonder to happen. Reiner recognized that she wasn't paying attention, but with everyone watching he couldn't do anything to get her back to reality.  
"If any man present has good reason that this couple should not be joined in marriage, let him speak now or forever hold his peace.", the pastor said and Historia came back to reality and looked at the people in front of her, then to the door, but everyone was silent and just looked at them with expectant gazes. _"(Ymir…help me…)"_  
She looked slowly back and up to Reiner who gave her a slight grin and the pastor continued to speak: "As no one is against the marriage, let me ask you, Reiner Braun. Do you want-"  
The door slammed open with a more than loud bang and everyone turned around in shock.  
A tall brunette with tanned skin and freckles was standing in the door, wearing dark grey pants, a tight black shirt with a red tie and some fucked up Vans. She was out of breath and shored her hands on her knees.  
"Holy shit… I mean, sorry, no offense to… uhm… to god and so on!"  
Historia's eyes widened when she saw Ymir walking over to her, still with struggle to get enough oxygen. "I hope I'm not too late for this dumb 'may speak now or shut the fuck up forever' phrase?"  
She took a deep breath and put her hands to her hips. Her golden eyes stared at the pastor after she sent a loving look and a wink to her girlfriend. "Ymir…", the blonde whispered and she was more than glad to see her, to see her savior. The pastor pushed up his small glasses and addressed Ymir:  
"Who are you and what do you want?", he asked with an angry voice.  
Ymir grinned and pointed to Reiner. "I'm here to prevent this precious goddess from marrying this dumbass over there. Sorry! I was swearing in church again, sorry, sorry. To say it in your words: YES, I'M AGAINST THIS MARRIAGE!", she said and shouted the last words.  
Reiner gnashed his teeth and turned to the more than confused pastor. "Just ignore this piece of sh-…sh-…this GIRL and continue with the ceremony.", he said and the addressed man nodded.  
Berthold gave Reiner a questioning gaze but the blonde guy just shook his head. He didn't want the situation to escalate that quickly, so he tried to stay calm. Rod and Mr. Braun were cooking from anger and walked out to talk to their security guards, giving them orders.  
"Oi! I'm talking to you! Ah I see, this 'reason' part is missing, sorry, obviously my fault. So here's the reason why this beauty shouldn't marry this square-head. I love her, I love her more than anything! She's the best what has ever appeared to happen to me. And she returns those feelings of mine, she is my girlfriend! And I will never, you hear me, NEVER accept that you steal her from me just because of a stupid fusion of some fucking meaningless companies!", Ymir said with a loud and very clear voice. The crowd was murmuring and the room's atmosphere got choppy. Everyone was whispering and no one really knew what was happening in front of them.  
Historia's lips formed a desperate and relieved smile and tears appeared in the corners of her eyes.  
"Ymir… I love you, too! So, so much, I want to be with no one else than you…!", she whined and moved her feet to run over to the taller girl, but Reiner grabbed her wrist und pulled her harsh back.  
"Let go of me…!", she screamed and an angry expression appeared on Ymir's face as she walked up to the altar with big steps. "Let her go, fuckhead!", she shouted but Berthold stepped in front of Reiner and Historia, holding his hand in defense to Ymir.  
"Let it go, don't make me hurt you, alright?", he said and gave her a slight worried gaze.  
He didn't felt good to act like that, he knew that his friend was forced to this too, but he also knew that Mr. Braun would bring hell to earth if his son didn't obey.  
Ymir's eyes were on fire and she had pure rage in her face when she looked up to the guy in front of her. "Don't make me even more angry, Berthold.", she hissed and tried to push him aside, but he was too strong. "Ymir, stop it, please.", he insisted, but she didn't listen and got more aggressive.  
Reiner forced the pastor to go on and slightly everyone in church got uneasy and the mumbling became louder. The door went open again and two security guards walked straight over to Ymir who was fighting with Berthold to get to Historia, who was trapped in Reiner's grip.  
"Are we too late?", it was Sasha who ran into the church together with Connie, both where breathing heavily. "Oh my… looks like everything has started! Ymir! Did you manage to do the Shrek-Wedding-Crasher-Thing?", he said and the guards turned around to look at the two young people who just entered the room. The guards exchanged looks and one walked over to Ymir, the other one walked off to Connie and Sasha. "Oi…! We didn't do anything, we just drove her to the church…!", Connie said with a shaking voice and took a step back. "You two will get out of here, immediately!", the guard shouted with a dark voice and Sasha raised her finger. "Aaahhh…! Nope!", she grinned and took a seat on the bench next to her. "She's my friend and we wanted to join her marriage! That's not forbidden, is it?", she continued and Connie talked along: "Yes, we are just here to see our friends getting married, nothing more…!" He sat down next to Sasha and smiled bright.  
"Are you kidding me?!", he shouted and grabbed after the two, but wasn't able to catch them at first.  
The one who walked to Ymir grabbed her and pulled her down the few steps with her fighting.  
"Let go off me, you bastard!", she shouted and tried to escape, but wasn't able to. He dragged her out of the room and closed the door. Historia was more than desperate, she screamed and shouted but Reiner and Berthold didn't let her go. No one moved an inch of their bodies, everyone was shocked but too afraid of the Reiss's and Braun's to do something for the crying and desperate girl in front of them. Sasha and Connie got caught, too and were pulled out of the room and kicked out to the street. The second guard threw Ymir on the floor and she landed right before the feet of someone she really didn't want to see again in her lifetime, Rod Reiss.  
"You again, I knew I should have killed you before!", he said and snapped his fingers.  
The guard nodded and pulled out a gun.  
"You son of a bitch… you won't get away with that!", she growled and Rod took a step back.  
She had the aura of a big bad wolf which was hungry and thirsty for blood what made him scared for a second. "D-…D-…Do it! Just do it already!", he shouted at his guard who nodded and loaded the gun. Ymir stared nonstop to Rod with her dark expression and waited for the next thing to happen.  
A shot echoed through the halls and Historia's eyes widened.  
"Ymir?!"


	16. Chapter 16

Historia freed herself after she heard the shot and ran to the door, almost tripping on her long wedding dress a few times. She slammed the door open and then she saw her laying on the ground.

"Ymir…!"

 _A few days ago_

"Oh shit…alright, I can do this!" Sasha was standing in front of Historia's home.  
She rang the doorbell and after a short wait someone opened the door.  
"Yes, please?" It was the housekeeper which smiled at the brunette girl.  
"Hello! I-…I want to visit Historia, is she at home?", Sasha asked and the elderly woman let her in.  
"Yes, she is in her room. You know where I guess? But please, you have to go until 7pm. Her father doesn't allow visitors at the moment, but I feel so sorry for the young lady…"  
Sasha nodded and thanked her before she ran upstairs with a really worried look on her face.  
"Historia?", she asked and knocked at the door. She heard steps and the door flew open and a small blonde girl pressed herself at the always-eating girl. "Sasha…!", Historia sobbed and pressed herself as tight as she could on the other girl. "Hey, it's okay….shhh, calm down, okay? And please tell me, by the holy pasta-god, what is wrong, huh? What happened? I was so worried!", she said and walked in her room, still with Historia in her arms. They sat down on the blonde's big and fluffy bed and Sasha held her hand. "What the fuck has happened, Historia? ", she asked again and the addressed girl took a deep breath. "They force me to marry Reiner… and they almost killed Ymir, I'm so scared that they will really kill her…!", she sobbed and Sasha got a more than confused expression on her face.  
"Wait, what?!"  
After Historia told her everything more detailed she said: "The wedding will be in two days at 12am. It's the big church in Trost City, I guess you know which one?" Sasha nodded and bit her lip.  
"Is there anything we can do? I mean there MUST be something we can do!"  
Sasha's brain was working hard in a solution, but she couldn't think of something one could do against such powerful enemies. Historia sighted and stroke her hair behind her ear.  
"Please inform Ymir for me, okay? I'm not able to. They took my phone, my laptop, everything with which I could contact someone. She must be at home, her injuries were really bad but I guess she's out of the hospital again. I beg you, maybe she can do something…"  
Historia's voice was quiet and full of fear. When she saw that it was almost 7pm she hectically stood up and reached for Sasha's hand. "You have to go! Now! Please, hurry, I don't want to get you into this, too! Go, please!", she shouted and pushed her out of her room.  
"Don't forget, two days, 12am!", she repeated and Sasha nodded while walking out of the house.  
"We'll save you, don't worry!"  
Sasha decided it would be the best to inform Ymir without any delay and made her way over to her house. When she arrived she found her standing in front a something that had to be a car earlier.  
"Shit…", the tanned girl hissed and dug her hands in her messy hair.  
"Maybe we can bring you back to the street, baby…", she mumbled and popped up the hood which immediately loosened from the suspension and fell down with a loud bang.  
"Noooo…! Oh FUCK!", she shouted and leaned over the engine compartment to take a look.  
But all she could see was demolished parts, ripped off pipes and broken containers which should contain different liquids but were empty, caused by huge cracks.

"Ymir…!", Sasha shouted and the addressed girl turned around, wiping over her face and looked at her friend who was running over to her. "What is it?", she grumbled and sat down on the edge of the engine compartment. "I found Historia!", Sasha said and gasped for air when she stopped in front of Ymir. "What?! Where, how, why? How is she, did you get any useful information?"  
The second the freckled girl heard Historia's name, she forgot about the mess in front of her garage.  
"Yes, she's okay…more or less, she's forced to marry Reiner and we have to help her!"  
Ymir grabbed her shoulders and shook her: "I know, but do you know when and where?!"  
Sasha nodded: "Y- yes, t- two d- d- days, 12am, b- but p- please s- stop sh- sh- shaking m- me, Y- Y- Ymir…!" Ymir stopped and stared to nowhere. "Sorry.", she mumbled and sat down again.  
"Two days…shit. We have to bring the big guns, I guess."

Two days later, Ymir, Sasha and Connie sat in his small, old Jeep. They were stuck in traffic jam and Ymir was swearing non-stop. "Come on! Hurry! Just drive the fuck forward, you dumb shit!"  
Sasha tried to calm her, but it was impossible. "I can't do anything, Ymir, what do you expect me to do, huh?!", Connie asked with an nervous voice. He knew it was important that Ymir made it in time, but there was no way for him to get out of the traffic jam at the moment.  
"It's already 10 minutes past 12am! We're too fucking late, what if she already said yes to this brainless fucker?!", Ymir shouted and punched against the headrest in front of her.  
"Hey! Stop it, that won't bring us to the church quicker!", Connie shouted and tried to stay focused on the road in front of him. "We are three streets away, maybe we'll make it in time, huh?", Sasha tried to calm the raging girl next to her down, but nothing worked.  
"I'll walk. I'll fucking run to her, I swear!", Ymir shouted and opened her seatbelt.  
"Hey, we're in the middle of a 3-line road, you can't get out now!", Connie said but Ymir already opened the door and jumped out. "We'll try to be there as soon as possible, Ymir!", Sasha said but Ymir was already running through the cars, from which some were honking at her.  
"Shut the fuck up, you freaking idiots!", she shouted and managed to get through the cars and started running on the sidewalk. "I'm coming, hang in there, short stuff…!"  
Ymir reached the church and was already gasping for air, but she didn't stop and ran straight into it.  
"Okay, let's do this…", she hissed and kicked open the door which led to the room where the marriage was taking place.

Historia froze at the scene in front of her.  
Ymir was laying on the ground, blood was spilled on the floor and the security guard was cringing beside her. Rod Reiss was shouting at some policemen who arrested him but he couldn't fight them.  
"Let go of me! Don't you know who I am? Who is your boss, I make sure that you'll lose your job!", he shouted and tried to get out of the handcuffs he was put into. "Yes, we know. And that's why we are here, you better stop talking now.", one of the policemen said and started walking him out. "Historia! Was that you? How did you managed to contact this…this…this scum there on the floor?", he screamed at her when he saw that she was standing in the door.  
The blonde girl ignored her father at first, she ran off to her girlfriend and kneeled down to her.  
"Ymir…oh my god, Ymir, please, be alive…! I can't live without you, don't leave me…!"  
When she saw that the blood was coming from Ymir's shoulder she was relieved but she felt rage rising inside her, too. She looked up to her father with pure anger.  
"I hope you'll get what you deserve…!", she told him and her gaze went back to Ymir.  
She stroked her hair carefully out of her freckled face. "Hey…Ymir…can you hear me? I'm here, okay?", she whispered and gently caressed her cheek. "You'll pay for this! You will marry him, you hear me?", Rod shouted and was pushed out of the church. "Thank you for that avowal, Mr. Reiss.", the policeman said and pushed him into his car and locked the door.  
Historia didn't even give him a last look, her eyes were locked on Ymir's face and she pulled her head carefully up on her knees. "Ymir…you're bleeding…", she whispered with a worried voice and tears appeared in her eyes. A light smile formed on the taller girl's lips but her eyes remained closed.  
"It's okay, he just hit my shoulder…the policeman was quicker and shot his knee before the gorilla could headshot me…I'm just happy that you are okay and that I made it in time. The police told me that I should stay away, but I couldn't leave your rescue to them… I had to come…", Ymir whispered and coughed. "Ouch…fuck…", she mumbled and her face showed clearly that the pain was huge.  
"I'm so sorry…so, so sorry, Ymir…", Historia cried and tears started running nonstop over her porcelain skin. "This is all my fault, you could've died if they didn't came in time… you're such an idiot, I told you not to risk your life for me…", she sobbed and suddenly felt a hand on her left one which was holding Ymir's cheek. "And I told you I would save you, no matter what…", Ymir said with a quiet voice while giving her a loving smile. Historia wiped her tears away, but new ones followed instantly. "You're such an idiot, but you're my idiot… I love you, Ymir, don't forget that…", the smaller girl cried and her tears fell down on the other girls forehead.  
"I love you, too, shorty…", Ymir laughed quietly, "…but stop talking like I'll die in a few minutes. I'll recover soon, I promise. I have to, what will you do without me, huh? I can't die here, you need me."  
Historia laughed and wiped away the tears again. "Yeah, I guess you're right, Ymir.", she laughed between a few sobs. "So please stop crying, okay? I don't like it when you cry, your pretty face is always a mess when you cry.", Ymir said and Historia pouted.  
"Aww, see, even pouting is way better than crying. I like to see you're cute and pretty face, not the sad one with tears all over it. Show me your smile, please?" Historia couldn't help but giggle at Ymir whose smile grew bigger when she saw the glimmer which came back to Historia's eyes.  
She loved her eyes, their color fascinated her. She never had seen eyes that blue before.  
The siren of an ambulance was to hear and three paramedics ran into the hallway and instantly started to help the two injured people who were laying on the ground.  
"Miss Reiss? We have to interview you at the department, please come with us.", a policeman said and Historia nodded. "Yes, I'll be there in a minute!", she said and looked back to Ymir.  
"Ymir, hang on, okay? I'll visit you in the hospital as soon as possible, don't worry!"  
She gave her a loving kiss on the forehead and walked over to the guy who asked for her.  
Sasha and Connie got evacuated from the church together with the other guests and everyone was interviewed by the policemen who surrounded the church. They came back in through a backdoor but when they entered, everything was already a mess and Berthold didn't let them walk to Historia.  
"Connie… did you…I mean…the blood…?", Sasha whispered and hold herself tight with both arms on Connie's right one. "Yes… I hope she made it…", he answered and walked out to tell the police everything they knew.

Ymir opened her eyes and felt that something held her hand tight. It were quite small hands and she instantly knew to whom they belong. A light smile formed on her lips and she closed her eyes again.  
"Ymir…oh my god, I'm so happy that you're okay…", Historia whined when she saw that Ymir had opened her eyes and wiped away the tears with one hand while her other remained locked with Ymir's. "They said the bullet went through your shoulder and came out on the other side. So they did not have to get it out, it will heal soon!", she explained and couldn't held back the tears anymore and started sobbing. When Ymir heard that she opened her eyes again and tilted her head so that she could look at her goddess. "Hey, why are you crying again, beauty? You don't have to marry him anymore and we are both alive, there is no reason to cry, okay? I told you I don't like it when you cry, please stop it, okay?", she whispered with a weak voice and smiled lightly at the other girl.  
"Y-..yes I kn-… I know, but I'm…you know, I-… I'm so happy…!", Historia sobbed and took Ymir's hand in both of hers again to pull them carefully up and kiss it gentle.  
"You saved me… and managed to get my father into jail, I still can't believe it…!", the smaller girl said and kissed the other girl's hand again. "We should wait for the final judgment, but yes… Sasha told me about when and where the marriage will be and I decided there is no other way than tell the police, no matter what the consequences were. It's illegal to force someone to marry and they were searching for a cause to arrest him for years now, so they decided to react with no delay…", Ymir explained and had to cough after she finished.  
"Ouch…fuck, guess it will take time until I'm fully recovered.", the freckled girl laughed and Historia's lips formed a smile. "I'll take care of you, I promise!", Historia said and got up to get her some water.  
"Here, drink something.", she said and helped her to sit up. "Thank you, Babe."

After a few days Ymir was allowed to leave the hospital and she waited for Historia to pick her up.  
She insisted to be the one who picked her up and Ymir was the last one to say no to her.  
So she waited for her at the entrance when she saw a small blonde girl walking up to her.  
"Ymir!", she called out and the taller girl smiled bright while walking over to her.  
"Hey, Babe.", she said and wrapped one arm around the smaller girls waist while Historia tiptoed with her hands on Ymir's chest and leaned in for a kiss. Ymir's other arm was hold by fabric which was wrapped around her neck.  
"I don't want to see this place again for the next years!", Ymir laughed and Historia just giggled.  
"I can imagine that, Ymir.", she simply responded and took her hand. "Then let's leave this place, huh?", she added and Ymir nodded. "How do we get home?", Ymir asked and looked around. When she thought about it, she didn't know if her girlfriend has a car or some other vehicle.  
"I'm here with a car, but… maaaybe I forgot where I parked it… I think it was this way!", she said and pulled Ymir with her. They walked over the parking space and Historia stopped after a few lines of parked cars. "Oh look. This one looks a bit like the one you had before the accident!", she said and pointed to a blue car with a huge rearspoiler. Ymir's eyes widened. "Uhm…n-…not really, also a Nissan, but holy shit, this is a Skyline! And a fucking awesome version! Lucky guy who's able to afford this baby!", she said with a very amazed voice.  
"It's a R34...GT-R…I think it's also a V-Spec, this thing is old but fucking expensive!", she said with glimmering eyes. "Sorry, guess you didn't understand a word I said!", Ymir said and laughed before she turned around. When she saw what Historia held up in her hand, Ymir's jaw dropped and her eyes widened with her face covered in disbelief.  
"…no way. NO WAY!", she screamed over the whole parking space and couldn't help but jump up and down. "You're kidding, right?! This can't be true, oh my god no, no way, Historia, you can't be serious, this is a fucking dream!"  
Historia grinned over her whole face when she saw Ymir's reaction to her holding the keys for the Skyline with a red ribbon around it in her hands.  
"Oh my god, I was so scared I bought the wrong one for you!", she laughed and the next thing she knew was Ymir hugging her as tight as she was able to with one arm.  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, oh my god, I could tell you the next hundred years how thankful I am, Historia, holy fuck, I can't believe this is true, you're so awesome and you're crazy, fucking crazy…!", she said with a shivering voice and Historia laughed while wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. "That is the least I could do for you after you saved my life. I'm responsible for your old car getting crushed to a bunch of metal… Ymir, are you crying?", she laughed and pushed herself a bit away from her so that she was able to look into the other girl's eyes.  
"No?", Ymir said but her face was covered in tears of joy, which made the blonde girl laugh even louder. "Hey, it's okay.", Historia said and wiped the tears away.  
"You deserve this, and so much more. As I said, you saved my life…more than once. But I got some bad news, too…", she said and Ymir looked up in shock. "What? What is it?!"  
Historia couldn't help it, she had to giggle: "As your arm is still not useable, I'll drive us home. You'll get the keys after your shoulder has healed!"  
Ymir's expression became dark and she let out a loud sight. "Oh fuck, those are really bad news…", she said and her girlfriend tiptoed to kiss her gentle on her lips.  
"Don't be sad, it won't take that long! And now get in, let's drive home, okay?" – "Okay! Historia?" – "Yes?" – "I love you!" – "Haha, I love you too, my hero."

Historia drove into Ymir's garage and turned off the engine.  
"Babe, I'm really impressed how you managed to drive this monster.", Ymir said and grinned over her whole face. Historia raised an eyebrow: "What did you expect? In the end it works like every other car, too. And I can drive, I'm not that blonde, got it?" She gave her a successful grin and got out of the metallic blue car. "Yes, but it's a right-hand-drive!" - "So what?" - _"_ … _(Marry me…)"  
_ Both girls walked over to the front door and Ymir unlocked the door. The house was dark and no one was to see. "Mom? Are you home?", she shouted but no one answered. She walked into the living room and suddenly the lights went on.  
"Welcome back, Ymir!"  
Her eyes widened when she saw everyone standing in her living room with bright smiles on their faces and holding up cups to cheer her. "Guys…what the… I mean, what are you doing here?!"  
Eren, Mikasa, Connie, Sasha, Jean, Marco and her mother were there, looking at her with huge smiles on their faces. Historia hugged her from behind and kissed her neck gentle, giving her goosebumps.  
"We hadn't much time and most of it I was searching for a new car for you, so we decided to just give a small party for you, because you're a hero, you're my hero…", the blonde girl said and Ymir turned around to kiss her deeply. "Thank you, you're the best girlfriend someone can have…!" – "I know!"  
They walked over to the others and everyone hugged her and congratulated her for saving Historia.  
"But guys, I really didn't do that much.", the tanned girl said when she sat down together with the others, Historia on her lap as there was not enough space for everyone. Not that she complained.  
"Oh yes, you did. Without you we would've lost a really good friend, Historia told us that you saved her from committing suicide, I was really shocked when I heard that… I'm her best friend and didn't saw that coming. Sorry again, Historia…", Sasha said and looked down to her feet.  
"It's okay, I did everything so that no one will notice, don't blame yourself. It's not your fault.", Historia said and smiled over to her. "Let's focus on the good things in front of us, okay? I got rid of my father and Reiner and everyone here's alright. Ymir's shoulder will be completely recovered soon and no one has died. So let's just enjoy some drinks and snacks and have fun, okay?"  
Everyone nodded and smiled at Historia who raised her cup.  
"We're drinking on you, Ymir! Thank you for doing what no one else could!", Historia said and everyone did as she did. "Yeah, thank you, Ymir!", everyone said and drank out of their cups.  
A few hours of talking, drinking, eating and some fun-games followed before everyone left Ymir's house. "See you guys on Monday!" – "Yes, see you on Monday!" – "Recover over the weekend!" –  
"I will!" – "Historia, remember to give her your special present!" – "Shut up, Jean…!" – "Haha!"  
Historia closed the door and sighted. "Sooo…special present?", Ymir grinned and Historia blushed.  
"Ah! It's nothing, he just …he was just joking!", she said and started walking upstairs.  
It wasn't even a lie but she herself had thought of a special 'Thank You' for her girlfriend.  
Ymir followed her and watched her getting some towels. She sat down on her bed.  
"Are you sure? Your face went red.", Ymir said with a suggestive smile on her face.  
Historia sighted loudly. "Shut up, Ymir.", she hissed and walked over to her after she left the towels on the floor. Ymir looked at her with a confused expression on her face.  
"Hm?"  
The smaller girl sat down on her girlfriend's lap, so that she was face-to-face with her.  
Ymir blushed lightly when she felt the tender body of Historia pressing against hers.  
"You can't image how hard I was urging for your touch, Ymir… I missed your lips so bad, I missed your warmth, just everything of you…", Historia whispered and wrapped her arms around the other girls neck. Ymir could feel the smaller girl's heart beat fast and she pulled her closer with her working arm.  
She buried her face in Historia's delicate neck and kissed it before gentle biting it.  
A shiver ran down the blonde's spine and her fingers dug into Ymir's hair. "Ymir…"  
She let go of the soft skin and connected her eyes with hers.  
"I missed you, too…", Ymir whispered and locked her lips with Historia's to a passionate kiss.  
Both felt a pleasing warmth inside their bodies and the urge of never let the other go again.  
After a short while they separated in order to fill their lungs with air again.  
Historia looked deep into the honey-golden eyes of Ymir and she just felt happy to be with her.  
"Too bad your shoulder doesn't let you use your arm properly. Seems like you need help showering?", Historia said and bit her lip lightly. It wasn't easy for her to talk in such a suggestive way, but she wanted to please her girlfriend as good as it was possible.  
"Oh, maybe there is someone who can help me getting clean?", Ymir said with a slight grin on her face while licking over her lips slowly. "Maybe?", Historia said and let her fingernails gently caress the back of Ymir's neck which made her shiver in pleasure.  
"Hmmm, I think as we need to cover your injury we should take a hot bath, don't you think?", Historia said and continued caressing Ymir's neck while the freckled girl rested her forehead on the other girl's shoulder. "Mh-…mhm…s-…sure…", Ymir almost moaned what made her girlfriend giggle. "Hey, you okay? Should I stop?" – "NO! I mean, no, please…don't stop, this feels so incredibly good."  
Historia felt a little feeling of success. "So I found your week spot, didn't I?", she asked with an evil grin on her face. "No way, I got no w-…weak p-…p-…p-…oh my god…yes…mhh…", Ymir moaned and her hands dug into the back of Historia's shirt. The blonde girl laughed quietly on her girlfriend's reaction of her fingernails running up and down her back and caressing the back of her neck.  
"Hm, I guess I found your weak point, and it seems to be huge. But don't worry, I won't tell anyone.", she said and kissed the other girl's neck under her ear gentle. A louder moan escaped Ymir's throat and Historia felt her body stiffen. "I think we should go downstairs, shall we?~", she whispered and Ymir just nodded while trying not to instantly pounce on her, the struggle was real.  
Historia got up and took Ymir's hand after she picked up the towels she left on the ground before.  
"Come with me.", she said and Ymir walked after her while holding her hand tight in hers.  
They entered the bathroom and the smaller girl opened the water tap to fill up the quite big bathtub. It was in the corner of the bathroom in the shape of a rectangle with round edges.  
Historia walked back to lock the door and smiled shy at Ymir: "We don't want somebody enter the room, that would be embarrassing!" The taller girl laughed and leaned against the sink.  
"Don't worry, my Mom is off to get some groceries for dinner. No one will disturb us, I promise."  
Historia swallowed hard, she reached the point where she got nervous. This would be the first time for her seeing Ymir completely naked and what was just more important, it was the first time she would show herself to Ymir without any clothes.  
 _"(Calm down, Historia. It's Ymir, you love her and she loves you and she would never do something you don't want… and you want this now, you want to take a bath with her and you want to touch her naked body and you want her to touch you… so just stop being that nervous!)"_ , she told herself inside her head and took a deep breath. She slowly took off her shirt and she felt Ymir's eyes on her, she was watching and she loved what she saw. A perverted grin was on the freckled girl's lips when she saw the exposed pale and perfect skin of her girlfriend. Of course she saw her before in her underwear, but this time she was undressing just for her and that turned her on.  
"D-…don't stare so much, Ymir…", Historia said with her cheeks almost glowing in a shiny pink.  
The taller girl walked over to her and stopped behind her back.  
"Why? It's so beautiful what I see, I just can't stop looking…", she whispered into the blonde's ear before licking over it what made Historia shiver and a small moan escaped her mouth.  
She instantly covered her mouth with her hands and her eyes went down to the floor.  
"Oops… how do you call it? Guess I found _your_ weak spot?", Ymir whispered with a dark voice before gentle biting the other girl's ear while running the fingers of her healthy arm down the other girl's side what made her even more shiver and Ymir could see and feel the goosebumps which ran over Historia's skin. The smaller girl turned around and her eyes were filled with lust what turned Ymir on even more. She laid her hand on the blushed cheek of her opponent and pulled her into a deep kiss while her fingers grabbed strands of her golden hair. Ymir's tongue licked over Historia's lower lip and asked for entrance which was granted instantly. She slipped into the mouth of her girlfriend and fought with her tongue, conquering her hot cave and she felt Historia's body relax step by step.  
She opened herself slowly to Ymir and the involuntary resistance faded away with every touch.  
Historia felt safe in Ymir's closeness, she knew there was nothing she had to be afraid of.  
She broke the kiss and looked into Ymir's eyes with hers half-closed. The blue was muzzy and she felt her heart pound hard against her chest. She never felt that horny before and she regretted her decision to take a bath with her instantly as she didn't want their first time to take place in the bathroom with a one-armed Ymir. "I help you out of this, alright?", she whispered and grabbed the edge of Ymir's grey sweatshirt. "Don't worry, I'm careful, I won't hurt you.", she said and Ymir nodded with a loving smile on her lips. Historia took it off without harming the other girl's injury.  
"You sure that you are okay? You're panting, your heart is beating fast and your cheeks are flushing red.", Ymir grinned, well knowing that it was her fault that Historia was like that. She could swear that her girlfriend was already dripping wet down there, but she resisted the urge to check on that.  
At least for now.  
Historia's eyes wandered over Ymir's almost completely exposed upper body and she started staring what made Ymir grin. "Like what you see?", she said with a breathing voice and Historia swallowed hard while her eyes were still locked on Ymir's perfectly shaped muscles on her stomach.  
She took the blonde girl's wrist and laid her hand on her light pronounced six-pack what made her hiss. "…", Historia bit her lower lip and she couldn't help it, she stroke her hand over her girlfriend's stomach, feeling the muscles tighten at her touch and pressed herself on her afterwards, before kissing the other girl's lips deeply. _"(She's so damn hot…and she's mine…)"_  
Ymir groaned quietly into the kiss when she felt Historia's tender body and her soft skin on hers, it just felt too well. Her healthy arm explored the smaller girl's perfect curves and she rested it on her hip with a lightly tight grip what let Historia feel even more wanted.  
She felt Ymir's hand wandering up to the clip of her bra and when she felt it open she pressed herself even more onto the other girl. "Ymir…?!", she hissed and blushed heavily.  
"Yes?~", she answered and started plucking on the loosened bra of Historia.  
When she didn't receive an answer she continued. "You don't want to take a bath with your bra on, do you?", she asked with a lustrous smirk on her lips as she continued to pluck on the bra Historia hold tight on her body.  
"If I'm going to be…to be…you know what, then you have to be, too!", she pouted and opened the clip of Ymir's dark grey bra, too. "All you say, my queen~", Ymir whispered and took her bra off and threw it on the ground. "So now it's your turn.", she said and smiled at the smaller girl in front of her.  
She wouldn't dare to take it off by herself even if she wanted to rip Historia's clothes down with one single move. She had to do it on her own, the freckled girl didn't want her to feel forced to take her clothes off, she wanted her to feel save and she wanted her to know that she would stop whenever Historia told her to. The smaller girl bit her lower lip and hey eyes changed a few times between the floor and Ymir's now completely exposed upper body.  
"Are you okay? I'm sorry if I went too far, just tell me if I did. I can understand if you feel uncomfortable after what... what happened to you.", Ymir said when she saw a small hint of fear in Historia's blue eyes. "No! I mean… I'm so sorry, I want this, too…but my body won't do as I say.", Historia said with a quiet voice, still holding her bra tight to her breasts.  
Ymir smiled lightly and patted her head softly: "It's okay, I won't do anything without your permission, cutie. I'll tell you what, I turn around so you can undress yourself and I will turn around again when you tell me to. So get yourself ready and slip into the hot water and I will join you if you feel to, okay?" Historia's lips formed a slight smile and nodded: "Okay…you're so kind Ymir, I'm so, so sorry. You deserve better, I-", she started but got interrupted: "Hey. I already told you it's okay, you don't need to explain yourself. You had horrible experiences, what kind of a girlfriend would I be, if I would force you to undress in front of my eyes? So just be happy to have such an awesome, loving, super hot, good looking - …" – "Okay, okay, I got it!", Historia laughed and Ymir's grin grew bigger.  
"Perfect, you're smiling again! So then let's get started, the bath is ready.", she said and stopped the water before she turned her back to the smaller girl and waited for her okay to turn around again.  
Historia took a deep breath and started to undress completely. She toddled over to the tub and sank into the pleasing hot water. A long and relaxing sight escaped her throat and she closed her eyes for a few seconds. "Ymir? I-… I think you can join me now.", she said with a insecure voice and Ymir turned her head around. "You sure? We don't have to do this, you know? I won't be angry, I promise.", she answered but Historia shook her head. "No, I want this. Please join me, the water is really relaxing.", she said and a smile formed on her lips again.  
"Alright.", Ymir said and undressed herself completely with her small girlfriend watching.  
She herself didn't recognized, that she was staring really hard with a frozen face.  
Ymir was just too hot to look away, she had to stare.  
"Oi, you naughty peeping tom!", the freckled girl laughed and Historia twitched with her face getting more than red. "S-…S-…sorry…! Oh my god, I didn't want to stare, sorry!", she apologized over and over again. Ymir walked over to the tub with a grin on her face which changed to a fake sad face.  
"You didn't want to watch? Am I that ugly?", she whined and the blonde girl pouted.  
"Stop it, you jerk! You are not ugly, you are hot, like REALLY hot, okay?!", she said and instantly covered her mouth with both her hands. _"(Did I really say that out loud?!)"_  
Ymir laughed loud and got in the water behind her girlfriend with her legs right and left to Historia.  
"So…you think I'm that hot? Good to know, I already felt like I am, but to hear that from you is really nice, too.", she said and placed a gentle kiss on the back of Historia's head.  
The girl in front of her still covered her face with her hands and refused to answer on that.  
She leaned back and a pleasing shiver ran through her body when she felt Ymir's tanned skin and her quite small breasts on her back. The taller girl wrapped her healthy arm around the girl in front of her and felt her relax again. "Is this okay for you?", Ymir whispered in her ear and ran her fingers gently over the soft skin of Historia's lower stomach. The other girl nodded and nestled her head under Ymir's chin to show her she was good with it. "You feel good, Ymir.", she whispered and closed her eyes to concentrate on the feeling of being so close to the other girl. It just felt right to be with her.  
They sat like that a while together, just enjoying the feeling of the other on them, being connected in both ways, mentally and physically.  
After a while Historia sat up straight and looked over her shoulder to connect hers with Ymir's eyes. "Hm? Is something wrong?", Ymir asked but her girlfriend shook her head with a smile on her lips.  
"No, I just remembered why we were here. You need to get clean, already forgotten about that?"  
Ymir grinned, the imagination of the naked goddess washing her gave her tingling feelings in her abdomen. "Yes, I guess that's why we are here.", she said and waited for the other girls next step.  
"Alright, turn around!", Historia ordered and Ymir did with a raised eyebrow.  
She felt her hair getting wet and shortly after she felt Historia's small hands massaging her scalp while shampooing her semi-short hair. She instantly closed her eyes at the feeling of Historia's hands running through her hair, pleasing shivers ran down her back.  
"Ymir? Is this okay?", she asked but when she didn't get an answer she looked around to find her girlfriends eyes closed, her mouth open with some saliva dripping out of one corner of her mouth.  
"Never mind.", she laughed and continued to wash the other girl's hair. She got herself a bit up by sitting on her knees when she felt a huge shiver running through Ymir's body.  
"Huh?! Sorry, did I hurt you?", she said with a really worried voice but Ymir just shook her head really fast. "N-… nope. Everything alright, just… just continue.", she said with a forced straight voice.  
"Okay…?", she said but was quite sure that something had happen.  
 _"(Holy shit, holy shit, holy shiiiiit…)"_ , it ran through Ymir's head over and over again.  
She had real struggle to stay calm when she felt Historia's firm breasts on her back when she got up to her knees. She felt the urge to touch her, but she promised she wouldn't try anything.  
"Alright, close your eyes!", Historia said when she finished and started to wash out her hair.  
"Good, so next would be your skin.", she giggled and grabbed the shower gel.  
"How's your injury, Ymir? Does it hurt?", she asked and the taller girl shook her head.  
"Nope, not really. I feel it with every move of course, but it's not that I can't move because the pain is too huge. I think it will take a few more days until I can start with physical therapy."  
The blonde girl smiled and let out a relived sight: "Good! I'm still sorry that you got hurt because of me." – "It's not your fault. I decided to come and rescue you by my own. Even the police told me I shouldn't come, you know that. So it's clearly my fault!", Ymir laughed and Historia nodded while she started to rub over the tanned skin of Ymir. "You know what?" – "Hm? What?" – "I mean, you're small, we all know that. But your hands are like REALLY small!" – "Ymir!" – "Ouch…!"  
After a few minutes Historia finished and clapped her hands together.  
"Okay, I think we finished! Let's get out, okay?", Historia said with a smile on her lips and Ymir nodded. "Okay, so you get out and I don't watch, as promised." – "O-...okay…"  
The blonde girl got up while Ymir turned her head to the wall and got out.  
Ymir couldn't resist and peeked a second before she turned her eyes back to the wall again.  
 _"(Cute booty, goddess~)"_ , she thought with a perverted grin on her face.  
"You can come out now, Ymir.", Historia said with a towel wrapped around her body.  
With a nod the freckled girl got up and stepped out of the bath tub. She grabbed a towel and started to rub her hair with it. "You don't need to blush, honey. You're allowed to see me like that, you can watch, I don't judge you.", she said with a slightly perverted grin on her face.  
"I-…! I'm not looking, Ymir…!" – "Yes you are, and you know it. Can't blame you." – "Ymir…!" – "Haha, sorry, I love you." – "…" – "Hey!" – "Okay, okay, I love you, too. Even if you're a huge jerk."


	17. Chapter 17

"Soooo… now that we finally sit together with dinner and no creepy watchdogs outside the house: How did you two manage to confess to each other?"  
Ymir and Historia both got a small blush on their noses when the taller girl's mother asked that with glimmering eyes and her chin resting on her hands with her elbows propped up on the table.  
"Well… Ymir, you wanted to tell her!", the blonde girl said and rested her hands in her lap with a slightly nervous smile on her lips. Ymir twitched and sighted loudly before she cleared her throat.  
"Yeah, so… uhm, we were on this party as you know and things went well until we started playing truth or dare. Shorty here got freaking nervous when she was asked about her crush and ran off, it was quite funny!", Ymir started with an evil grin on her lips. "Hey…!", Historia protested with her mouth formed to a big pout. "Haha, sorry short stuff! So, uuuhm… yes. I walked after her and found her alone sitting in the wrecked garden of this old mansion. We talked and she told me that she's in love with someone but was too afraid to tell her, my heart was already breaking but I told her she should confess. Yeah, so that's when she turned around and confessed to me. And I responded with a kiss. She was pretty shocked, haha!", the freckled girl said and received a punch in the ribs from her small girlfriend, who blushed heavily on the way Ymir told her mother how they became a couple.  
"Don't mind her, Historia. My daughter is always like this when she tries to hide her own embarrassment!", the elder woman laughed what made Ymir choke on her iced tea.  
"Mom…!", she shouted and the other women started laughing.  
"I'm really happy for you two! I hope that you will stay together and care for each other. And if you need help with anything, just ask me. Alright, Historia? And you can keep living with us if you want to, I would be happy if you would.", Ymir's mother said with a caring voice and Historia's face showed a growing smile. "Thank you, that means really much to me. But I don't want to be a burden, I'm sure that I can find a flat on my own soon.", she answered and Ymir raised an eyebrow.  
"Hey, why should you? Stay with me!", she said with a disappointed voice.  
Her girlfriend chuckled and placed a gentle kiss on the other girl's cheek. "Awww, you would miss me, right? But Ymir, we have just this school year to go, I'm sure we can find a flat for both of us. I mean, if you want to live with me of course.", Historia told her with soft and glimmering eyes.  
"…like, really? Are you serious? You want to move together with me?" Ymir was gob smacked and tried hard to stay cool. "Yes, why not? I love you and you can't live at your mom's house forever."  
The elder woman followed their conversation with a smile. She didn't know when Ymir was that happy the last time and she felt satisfied by how Historia managed it to deal with her normally quite difficult daughter.  
"I think you two are meant for each other. So don't mess this up, Ymir, you hear me? I'm pretty sure that you will never ever find a girl like her again.", she said with an evil smile on her face which was quite similar to the one Historia knew from her girlfriend.  
"Moooom, I won't mess this up, geez, stop it…", Ymir murmured what made her girlfriend laugh.  
"Aw, Ymir, you're so cute when you're sulking!" – "I'm not cute. I'm deadly dangerous!" – "Ow, sure, I forgot about that! Please forgive me, mighty devil!" – "That sounds better." – "Jerk!"  
Her mother chuckled at the scene in front of her and got up. "So, who wants a dessert?", she asked and her daughters eyes widened like a child's on Christmas eve. "Dessert!"  
Historia raised an eyebrow and tried to hide her laughter. "Yeah, you're totally dangerous."  
Ymir's expression changed back very fast after she realized what she just did.  
"Yeah, dangerous! Be careful, maybe the mighty devil will eat you alive with her sharp teeth!"  
Historia laughed and held her hand in front of her mouth.  
"Oh no, please, don't! Forgive me!" – "Never!" – "But, Ymir! I said 'please'!" – "No chance, I'll eat you." – "You can't, I'm a pretty, pretty Queen. The monster never gets the Queen." – "This story is different, this time the monster gets her." – "That's not fair!" – "Did I seem to be fair to you?"  
They got interrupted by Ymir's mother who placed the dessert in front of them.  
"Yeah! Cheesecake!", Ymir shouted with a really feminine and excited voice.  
"Seems like the sharp teethed devil has a sweet tooth, too.", Historia laughed and squealed when Ymir tickled her as a response on her comment. "Come on Ymir, stop being so childish and eat your cake!", her mother laughed and sat down again with a piece of cake for herself.  
 _"(Please stay at my daughter's side, Historia. You have a really good effect on her.)"_

A few weeks passed in which Historia and Ymir had a few court schedules after which Rod Reiss was found guilty. Historia received damages for pain and suffering and her rightful part of the company.  
It was shut down because of all the illegal actions but even after all costs and payments a quite nice amount of money was left and transferred to her bank-account.  
Mr. Braun managed to slip through the law once again, so he didn't received any punishment.  
Reiner was sent to psychiatry for his schizophrenia and got under arrest there for raping Historia twice. This was the only thing his father couldn't prevent, because he avowed what he did.  
Historia had a few appointments at a psychiatrist to get over her horrible experiences, on which Ymir accompanied her sometimes.  
Ymir's shoulder healed well and she was able to use her arm as before.  
Everything started to go normal again and with that, school life was present as ever.

"Oh please, let's take the car, okay?"  
Ymir had her last appointment at the physiotherapist the day before and was super excited to finally be able to drive her new car by herself. The last weeks Historia was the one driving the bright blue Skyline to wherever they wanted to go. "Hmmmm. Let me think about it…", Historia grinned and chuckled at her girlfriends desperate expression.  
"Naw, you can be so cute when you want something!", she laughed and handed the keys to the taller girl. Ymir's smile grew to a bright grin as she opened the trunk to put Historia's and her own schoolbag into it. "Let's go!", she said and opened the door for her girlfriend and closed it after she sat down properly. She almost jumped over to the driver's side and fell down on the Bride seat.  
"Ooooh this is so awesome!", she giggled and started the engine which responded with a loud roar.  
"Yeah but you need to actually drive off, otherwise we will be late, Ymir.", Historia said and buckled her seatbelt. "You don't say?!", Ymir teased and pulled out of the driveway to head to school.

"Jäger! Ackermann!"  
It was Levi who shouted through the hallway. "No kissing in the hallway you perverted brats!"  
Eren leaned against his locker with Mikasa in front of him, her hands pressed on his chest while kissing her boyfriend passionate. "Oh shut up, fucking smurf…", Mikasa grumbled quietly into her red scarf. Eren glared angry over to their teacher which was totally ignored by him.  
He sighted but got distracted by muttering which started suddenly between all the students in the main hallway. "What's up?", he asked and Mikasa tried to peek through the crowd of students.  
"Hey, isn't this the school's Queen?" – "I saw them on a party a few weeks ago, thought they were just drunk." – "Why is the Queen with that wannabe Rockstar?" – "This girl is totally out of her league, what's going on?" – "Where the fuck is Reiner?" – "This is disgusting." – "Fucking faggots…" – "Who even is that girl? Never saw her before." – "Oh hey, Live-Action Beauty and the Beast!" – "Man, what's wrong with Reiss? Did she hit her head or something?" – "Damn, that lucky bitch, why would Historia fuck this faggot when she could have me?" – "Dang, the Queen's way too hot to be gay!" - "She's creepy, can't understand why someone that popular hangs out with her…"  
The rumors and tattling were going on since the first day Historia and Ymir were back in school.  
Ymir hadn't much time to create a good reputation on her new school and now she was the gay girl who laid a curse on the school's Queen, the grumpy metal-head, some people even were afraid of her because of her normally slightly aggressive, bored and unapproachable aura.  
Historia walked beside Ymir with her arms wrapped around Ymir's left one.  
The taller girl sighted and gave a deadly gaze to everyone who stared at them which had a massive effect on most of them, as they instantly turned around or even ran away.  
"Ymir, stop frightening the others! How should they start to realize that you're actually really nice?", Historia said as they stopped at their lockers who were located next to each other.  
"Babe, seriously, how could I stay friendly when everything I receive is hate, disgust or stupid phrases? Like really, what's their problem? I never did anything to them! I started school here, than the shit got real if you know what I mean, and now I'm the 'Beast'? Really?!", Ymir responded and slammed her locker shut with a loud bang which made her girlfriend startle.  
She exhaled noisy and leaned against the cold metal-door with her forehead.  
The blonde girl stroke her back and gave her a small smile: "I'll fix that, okay?"  
"It's not your fault, so you don't have to do anything.", Ymir gave back and remained her eyes closed.  
"In some way it is my fault, because they are talking about you because you're with me."  
The freckled girl turned around and looked down to her small girlfriend while sighting and driving one hand through her hair. "I'm sorry. Because of me your status as the school's most popular girl got cracked.", she sighted and Historia immediately shook her head.  
"No, don't be sorry. I never intended to be the school's Queen, you know? It was part of my fake-personality with Reiner as the school's King and my boyfriend.", she said with a quiet voice to prevent that someone eavesdropped. "Nevertheless, I don't want anyone to talk shit about you!", Ymir almost shouted and Historia took a step back with frightened eyes.  
"Ymir, please…", she begged, "Please, don't be angry. If you act like they talk about you, they will just feel approved in their opinion!" The tanned girl took her girlfriend's cheeks in her hands and pulled her gently back, so that she was standing right in front of her again.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you. I'm just so pissed that so many people here are talking shit, just because we are two girls. They don't know anything about us!"  
Ymir took a deep breath while caressing the soft skin under her right thumb and when she felt Historia's arms around her waist she calmed down again.  
"I appreciate that you want to protect me, but I'm sure this time we need to work on it together. Maybe we should just go on as usual, I'm sure that the tattering will stop by itself after they found something new to gossip about.", Historia said with a gentle smile on her lips.  
"You're just too amiable for this world, babe.", Ymir said and leaned in to kiss the full and soft lips of her opponent with Historia kissing her back while pulling her even closer.  
"Awwwww, it's so fucking cute I could just _vomit_ over the whole - fucking - hallway!"  
The couple let go from each other's lips and turned around to the awful screeching voice.  
A girl stood on the locker which was opposite of Historia's with a spiteful grin on her face and one hand on her hips while the other twirled around a strand of her ash blonde hair.  
"Don't tell me it's real, Historia. I thought I knew you better! You dumped Reiner for _this_? Ahaha! You must be kidding! Come on, you're aware that you can't hang out with us with that _mutt_ by your side? The whole school would fucking _laugh_ about us.", the girl said with her guileful voice.  
Ymir started to took a step forward with her teeth pressed hardly together, but Historia grabbed her sleeve and held her back. "Ymir, please.", she almost whispered and her girlfriend stopped reluctantly with a more than angry face. "Aw, your puppy listens to the word, how cute!", she laughed and Historia took a step forward with Ymir watching her while tensing her arms.  
"First, Hitch, she's not my _puppy_ , she's my _girlfriend_. And second, I don't care what you or the others think about me and about her, it doesn't matter to me. Just stay away if you got a problem with us."  
Hitch's grin just grew bigger. "Ah I see, the little cute Princess finally became a real Queen, huh?"  
She walked over to stop just inches from the blonde girl what made Ymir almost shake from anger, but she held back for her girlfriend.  
"Historia, you see… it's like that.", Hitch started and wrapped an arm around the smaller girls shoulders, "you have some duties as the current school's Queen. You represent us all and a Queen without a King is valueless. So better make sure to crown a new one and remember: People from lower stratum can't become royal.", she said and winked at Ymir who finally had enough.  
"You dirty little slut!", she shouted and raised her fist, "Get the FUCK away from her, from US, understood?! Nobody cares about your stupid hierarchy!"  
Ymir grabbed the arm which was still wrapped around her girlfriends shoulder roughly and pulled her away from Historia. "Don't you EVER speak to my girl or me again, got it?"  
The other girl tried to escape her grip but failed as Ymir's grip was painfully tight.  
"So you're really a 'beast' like everyone's saying. Listen, puppy. It takes me less than a day to reveal everything about you. I'm pretty sure you have a pretty interesting past not even your little princess here knows about. So better be careful, I have power here." – "Yeah, sure, my fist has some serious power, too, bitch!" But before the raging girl had the chance to smash her fist down in the face of Hitch, Historia covered it with both her palms. "Ymir, she's not worth it! Let's just go, please!"  
The freckled girl hold the stare battle but finally let her go and took a step back.  
Hitch rubbed her wrist and gave a superior gaze to the couple in front of her.  
"You will see, dirty mutt, what I'm able to. And Historia – Be careful, you know what happens when a Queen falls from her throne." With that she turned around and walked away to her next class.  
"What the FUCK was that?! Who was this?", Ymir almost shouted while her girlfriend took a deep breath and leaned against the lockers behind her.  
"This is Hitch. She belongs to the group of popular students here, she used to hang out with us, you know, when Reiner and me where playing the school's King and Queen. To be honest, one could say she's the Queen of eavesdropping and rumors…", Historia explained with closed eyes.  
"I think she has a crush on Reiner, or more like she wanted him to become Queen. I don't think that she got real feelings… She always treated me like shit when we were alone. When he was with me she always played the cute girl. She's so treacherous… I hope she'll leave us alone."

First class was different for the couple so they kissed good-bye and headed to their classes.  
Ymir sat down next to Sasha as they were waiting for Levi to arrive.  
"Ymir! I'm so so, so, sooooo happy that you're finally back. We want to hang out at the mall after school, do you want to join with Historia?", Sasha said with a big grin on her face.  
"Uhm, sure... thanks.", she responded quite bored. "Are you alright, scarecrow?", Connie asked and leaned over his chair so that he was able to face Ymir. The addressed girl sighted annoyed and laid her cheek in the palm of her left hand. "Yeah, it's just…ah, never mind. I can deal with that on my own.", the freckled girl mumbled and Connie and Sasha raised an eyebrow.  
"You can tell us, you know, we're friends!", Sasha said with a worried look on her face.  
"It's nothing. I just want all those idiots here to stop talking shit about Historia."  
Sasha nodded furiously: "Yeah, it's becoming really annoying! I mean, what's the deal? You love her, she loves you, I really don't know why they are bitching about it."  
Ymir closed her eyes while sighting again. "Yeah… don't know. Guess the most of them are just shocked that the most loved girl here fell for someone like me, haha. The guys are just jealous of me having such a hot girlfriend.", she grinned evil and leaned back in her chair.  
"You're not only a scarecrow, you're a arrogant scarecrow!", Connie laughed and received a punch for that. "Ouch!", he whined and rubbed his shoulder. "Stop calling her that!", Sasha complained.  
"Do you guys know anything about that bitch called Hitch? Hm, sounds good, I should call her just _Bitch_ from now on.", she asked and a satisfied smile grew on her lips on her own idea."  
"Hitch?! Oh you better stay away from her! She's mean and she got some serious influence here… why do you ask, did something happen?", Connie answered with a slightly afraid expression.  
"Kinda, she tried to trouble Historia and me in the hallway and was saying something like we should be careful, she would reveal my past, whatever it is, and that Historia would knew what happens to Queen's which fell from their throne or something like that… she's quite crazy, don't know what she intended with this. Historia told me that _Bitch_ was always hanging out with her and the group of popular students. But the main problem is the gossip on the hallways, we can't walk together without creating a tumult.", Ymir explained and just as Sasha wanted to say something the door flew open and Levi dashed into the classroom. "Jäger! Change seats with Kirschstein!", he shouted and Eren started to protest loudly: "What? Why?! I didn't do anything!" – "I don't fucking care, I won't survive another session of seeing you eating up Ackermann alive, especially in my classes, so change your fucking seat!", Levi shouted and slammed his bag on his table.  
With a really angry expression Eren got up and changed with Jean who had a huge grin on his face.  
He didn't saw that Marco had a really disappointed expression when he left his chair next to him to change with Eren. "Touch her and I will kill you, got it?!", Eren growled as he passed Jean on his way to the chair next to Marco. "Let's see.", Jean simply said and took the seat next to Mikasa.  
She felt just as angry as her boyfriend, but she hid it as usual under her scarf.  
"Hey, Mikasa. Seems like it's our destiny to become closer, don't you think?" – "No, I don't."

School ended without any big happenings and Sasha, Connie, Eren, Mikasa, Jean and Marco were waiting for Ymir and Historia to exit the school. When they saw Ymir alone they started to worry.  
"Huh? Isn't Historia here yet?", the brunette girl asked and everyone shook their heads.  
"Fuck, I'll go get her, wait for us, alright?", she said and turned quickly around to walk back in school when said blonde bumped into her. "Ouch…! Ymir, what's wrong, why do you head back?", she asked and rubbed her forehead while Ymir reached her hand out to help her getting up.  
"Sorry, I thought you got in trouble and I wanted to search for you.", Ymir said with a relieved voice.  
"I'm sorry, I talked to my teacher after class about my exam, that's why I'm a bit late.", the smaller girl explained and walked over to the others together with her girlfriend.  
They split up on Connie's Jeep and Ymir's Skyline with Marco and Jean joining Ymir and Historia while Eren and Mikasa got in Connie's car together with Sasha.  
"Historia, why won't Mikasa realize that I'm way cooler than Eren? You're a cute girl, what am I doing wrong?!", Jean asked with a really desperate sounding voice. Historia turned her head so that she could speak to the boys on the back seat: "Jean, I don't think that the cause is your coolness. You're a kind boy, I'm sure you would make your girlfriend really happy. But you see, you're just not her type. And I think it's not nice if you continue to try to steal her from Eren! Mikasa loves him, that's for sure. Are you sure that you really love her and not try all this to bother Eren?", the small girl asked and Jean leaned back while crossing his arms. "Hrmpf.", he grumbled and Marco took a deep breath while looking out the window. Historia noticed that the freckled boy seemed sad but she didn't want to ask him about it in front of the others.  
"Let it go, Jean. Try to concentrate on something worth it. Not that Mikasa isn't worth it, but it's pointless as she loves Eren. You'll get happier when you stop, I promise!", Historia said with a cute smile and when she turned around again Ymir just turned right to drive into the car park to search for a parking lot. When she found one she pulled in and turned off the engine.  
"Let's go! Connie parked over there, I saw him pulling in a lot before.", she said and got out of the car. She opened the door for her girlfriend and locked her car after everyone got out.  
The four of them walked over to the two couples who were already waiting for them.  
"What should we do first?", Eren asked and the girls, except of Ymir, started babble to which fashion store they should go first. "Uhm…okay?", Connie said and scratched the back of his neck.  
They entered the mall and the boys plus Ymir walked after the girls which were totally excited for shopping.

"Hell, why did we join…?", Jean complained and sat down next to the others on a leather couch while Sasha, Mikasa and Historia started to explore the sixth fashion store in a row.  
"I'm hungry…", Eren whined while Ymir was playing a game on her smartphone.  
Marco got up and stretched before he walked over to the clothes for males, when he found a nice shirt and held it up. "Jean! I think this would look really nice on you, don't you think? Would you mind putting it on?", he shouted over and Jean sighted while trying to hide a blush and got up.  
"Alright, if you want me to.", he said and grabbed the shirt Marco picked for him.  
"They are gay, aren't they?", Ymir said with a bored voice and without looking up from her game.  
Connie laughed: "What? No way, I mean… okay, Marco is, I know he had a boyfriend a few years ago, but Jean is straight. I mean, just look at the way he tries to make Mikasa his girlfriend!"  
Eren growled at that sentence. "Hey, it's true, you can't deny it.", Connie said while patting Eren's back before he continued: "Or is this some kind of Gay-Radar people like you have?", he laughed and Ymir chuckled quietly. "Yeah, kind of, so to say.", she simply answered when a few strands of blonde hair appeared over her screen. "Hey! Now I'm losing!", she complained but her girlfriend didn't care.  
"Ymir? I need your help picking a dress!", she said and pulled Ymir on her wrist to the changing rooms and got into a room together with her. "Uhm, okay? So what do you need to know?", the tanned girl asked and sat down on a stool when Historia started undressing.  
Ymir blushed at the unexpected sight and swallowed hard while her eyes explored the exposed body of her girlfriend. She saw her naked a few times now as Historia managed to get over her anxiety, but until now they didn't had sex. Of course, Ymir would love to have sex with her, but she held back until her blonde goddess was ready to open up to her in this way.  
"Ymir, are you listening?", Historia asked and snapped her fingers in front of her freckled face.  
"Uhm, sorry, what?", she asked after twitching on Historia's snapping.  
The blonde girl sighted and repeated what she told her before: "Do you like the white one or the red one?", she asked and held both short dresses in front of her body.  
"Uhm… shouldn't you put them on before I can make a choice?", Ymir asked, still a bit dizzy from the view a few seconds before. "Yes, but which one first?", Historia asked slightly annoyed.  
"…don't know, doesn't matter, take the white one first?", Ymir said and scratched the back of her neck. "Sometimes I really doubt if you are a real girl and not just a guy with boobs."  
Ymir laughed at that and a grin formed on her lips.  
"Oh baby, believe me… I'm way better than a guy!", she said with a perverted voice and Historia rolled her eyes while putting on the white dress, but she couldn't hide a small smile.  
"So, what do you think, Ymir?", she asked and turned around to show the dress to her girlfriend.  
The tanned girl eyed her up and made a pensive face while stroking an imaginary beard.  
"It's cute, really. But maybe a bit too innocent? I mean you are, but let's see the red one, I think it's more sexy.", Ymir said with a grin and Historia laughed quietly before she changed to the red one.  
"Better?", she asked and turned around again for Ymir.  
"Yeah, better!", she grinned with crossed arms. "Hm… but I think I like the white one better."  
Ymir's jaw dropped and she started to protest.  
"Eh?! But then why did you ask me which I like more?", she asked with a really upset voice.  
Historia giggled and kissed her cheek gentle. "Because I wanted to know, that's all."  
Ymir groaned on her girlfriends answer and leaned back against the wall.  
"Then take both. You look good in both of them!" – "Hm… okay, deal!" – "Yosh!"

"Marco, seriously? It's… really tight.", Jean complained as he checked himself in the mirror.  
"But it suits you, Jean!", Marco smiled and looked at him with almost glimmering eyes.  
"It fits your nice physique perfectly, I can see your muscles slightly!"  
Jean blushed at this comment and scratched his cheek a bit embarrassed.  
"I-…if you say so?", he mumbled and took a deep breath. "Then I take it."

"Eren!", Mikasa called her boyfriend who shambled over to her changing room.  
"Huh?", he mumbled with a bored expression. "What do you think?", she asked and showed herself to him. She wore a black dress which was shorter in the front and longer in the back.  
Eren blushed lightly as it fitted her perfectly. "Uhm, ah… it's… great! I love it!", he stumbled over his words and Mikasa giggled on his reaction. "Okay, I take it then. I found a fitting outfit for you, too!", she said and gave a black shirt to him with a white collar and white buttons together with a black slim fit fake-leather pants and a white tie. "Uh, eh… okay, I'll try it on if you want me to."  
When Eren did as he said Mikasa's lips formed a bright smile. "You look so handsome, Eren!"  
He looked at himself in the mirror and was quite unsure with this unusual chic style on himself.  
"Thanks…uh… okay if you like it I'll take it.", he said and Mikasa clapped her hands once with joy in her eyes. "Yey! That's awesome, it looks really good on you! Now we just need to find some shoes."  
Eren sighted: "But I'm so hungry, can't we get some food first, please?"  
Mikasa nodded with a smile: "Of course, why didn't you say something earlier?"

After everyone had payed for their chosen clothes the group headed to the malls food-mile.  
"What do you want, Ymir? I'll get it for you!", Historia said with a lovely smile on her lips.  
"Nah, last time I let you get the food alone you ran into Reiner. I'll go with you, no back talk!", Ymir answered with a really serious face which made her girlfriend don't even think of protesting.  
She knew nothing would happen, but she also didn't want Ymir to worry about her.  
"Okay, then where should we buy food?", the blonde girl asked and Ymir took a look around.  
"Hm, asian food sounds good to me.", she answered and Historia lay her index finger thoughtful on her chin. "Hm… I think I'll go for Burger King today.", she said and Ymir laughed.  
"Hey, what's so funny?" – "Nothing!" – "Don't lie to me, Ymir!" – "Please, I have to laugh too hard, haha!" – "Ymir…!" – "Alright, alright, please put on a BK-Crown for me, Queen!" – "I hate you!"  
Historia started tickling her girlfriend who was laughing furiously at her own thought.  
"Guys, please! We're here for food, it's fucking serious!", Sasha shouted and was already eating some fries while she headed to the next food-store with Connie running after her, what made Historia laugh and Ymir raise an eyebrow. It took a short while until everyone got what they wanted and joined together at a big table. "Enjoy your meals, guys!", Historia said and looked around to see that everyone had already started to eat. "Uhm, never mind.", she murmured and took a bite from her chicken-burger. "Where should we go next?", Marco asked and everyone started thinking while continuing to eat. "Eren needs new shoes for the outfit I picked for him.", Mikasa said and Jean started laughing: "Oi, Eren! What are you, like 5 years old? Can't you pick your own clothes?"  
Eren's expression got angry as he shouted back: "Shut your mouth, horseface! You are the one who bought a shirt which was picked from Marco! Didn't know you were also gay!"  
Now Jean was the one getting angry. "What did you just say? I'm NOT gay, anger-hamster! Fuck you, never call me that again!", he shouted back and before their argument could get worse Historia stood up and tried to calm them down: "Hey, guys, please! Stop it, it's not nice what you say to each other! And we'll get thrown out of the mall if you continue shouting!"  
Mikasa laid her hand on Eren's shoulder to signal him to listen to the small blonde and Jean sat back down on his chair with a still angry face. "Fine…", he mumbled and continued to eat his food.  
Ymir saw that Marco had left the group and poked her girlfriend while nodding in his direction.  
"Maybe you should look after him.", she whispered with Historia nodding.  
"I'll be back."


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys! This is the first time I'm speaking to you xD First at all: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I never thought that my Story would have that much views and reviews etc :) I'm willing to finish this one, but I'm sorry that I can't post new chapters on a regular basis. Sometimes I have time to finish a new chapter within a week, sometimes it takes me a few weeks... so please, be patient 3 I give my best to post new chapters in not that long time laps!

And now, have fun 3

Marco walked out of the food-mile and seemed to have no destination, he just walked.  
Historia jogged after him and reached him after a few meters and pulled on his sleeve with a worried expression on her face. "Hey, what's wrong? Are you okay?", she asked but when she saw tears in his eyes she stopped him and just hugged him tight. "Hey, it's okay. Let's go somewhere to talk, alright?"  
He just nodded and wiped over his eyes before he started to follow the little blonde who took him by the hand. They stopped on a big terrace and sat down on a bench at the edge of the building.  
"I'm just writing Ymir, I don't want her to worry about me.", Historia said with a comforting smile and sent a WhatsApp message to her girlfriend, explaining that she will have a talk with Marco and that she doesn't know how long it will take. Marco nodded and folded his hands and waited for Historia to finish typing. When she did, a long sigh left his mouth and she stroked his back to comfort him.  
"Do you want to talk about it?", she asked with a soft voice and the freckled boy nodded hesitantly.  
"You know… it's because of Jean.", he started and Historia instantly knew to where this would lead.  
"I have… uhm, let's say I like him. A lot.", Marco said with a quiet voice. He blushed a bit but at the same time his expression got really sad. "I know that he's in love with Mikasa, so I don't have any hope, but you know… it hurts. It just really hurts in situations like before when he gets angry when someone calls him gay or even just when he left me to chase after Mikasa. I don't know why he's so obsessed with her, I mean, everyone knows that she's in love with Eren and Jean won't ever get a chance.", he continued and leaned back so Historia took her hand back which was previously stroking his back. "You know what?", she started and smiled at him, "I'm pretty sure he forces himself to something. I can't imagine that he does this because his feelings for her are so big. I just didn't get it by now what he tries to hide or why he is so sensible when someone calls him gay. Maybe he has a thing for you too, but did not admit to himself that he has feelings for a guy?", Historia said while tapping her index finger against her chin while looking thoughtfully to the sky.  
Marco's eyes lightened up on Historia's thoughts and he leaned forward again.  
"Do you really think this could be possible?", he asked and tried not to sound too excited.  
The small girl laughed at that and her eyes met his again. "Yes of course, this is definitely possible!"  
Marco smiled at that and thought for a moment. "Do you think I should confess to him?", he asked and looked over to the blonde with a really insecure expression on his face.  
"Hm… I can't promise for Jean to say yes, but you know… I think you should do it. Because, if you don't you will never know if he loves you back and just don't want to admit it at the moment. You will feel better afterwards, no matter what his answer is. Even if he says no, of course it will hurt at first, but you can go on afterwards. I can imagine that he'll struggle to say yes even if he wants so, so be prepared to take time. Or more like that Jean needs to take his time for a proper answer.", she said and waited for his respond. Marco folded his hands and stared at them while thinking about his next step. It wasn't easy for him, but he knew she was right.  
Historia thought of a good advice for him, but she struggled. If it didn't worked, would he be angry with her? She wasn't sure. Even if it was Marco, freckled Jesus, the one who never got angry.  
No, she could risk it. "What about asking him out? For… for example the funfair, or even dinner? Somewhere you can talk to him and where you can tell him about your fears and worries and tell him that his behavior is hurting you. Even if he doesn't have romantic feeling for you, he cares for you. I'm sure! I mean, you two are always together.", she said with an encouraging smile.  
Marco's lips formed a hesitant smile after hearing the blondes words and he looked up to the sky.  
"You know, Historia… all you said is right. I thought about doing exactly that for months now, but I was never brave enough to actually do it. But I think I'm able to do it now. It can't be so wrong when you have the same ideas. Thank you!", he said with a calm smile and turned his head to the small girl.  
"Sounds great! If you need any help or just someone to talk to, you can always ask me, alright?", she told him and Marco nodded. "Thanks! May I ask you something?" – "Yes, of course."  
Marco took a deep breath, he felt embarrassed about it but he wanted to know.  
"So, uhm… how does it come that a petite girl like you fell for such a rough and offbeat girl like Ymir? Don't get me wrong, I like her, that's not the point. I just wondered, because you seem so different.", he asked and Historia giggled. "I know what you mean, don't worry. You think it's awkward that 'Queen Bee' is dating the new girl with the farouche aura and the always bored expression. But we're actually quite alike.", she laughed and Marco scratched the back of his neck with an awkward smile.  
"Uhm, not exactly, I mean… yes, but I was wondering how your 'taste' could change that much? I mean from the popular blonde, broad, muscular Jock to a tall, brunette loner girl?", he ask and wasn't sure if he should really asked that. Historia's smile died and she looked down to her feet.  
"Y-… you don't have to answer on that! I'm sorry…!", he stuttered and instantly regretted his words.  
Historia shook her head with a desperate smile and closed eyes. "No, it's okay. You see… I lied to myself. Ymir taught me to live for my own sake, she showed me that I can be who I really am without being afraid. Or at least… I'm not afraid when I'm by her side.", she tried to explain and Marco nodded. "I see, sorry for asking you that.", he apologized and she shook her head.  
"No, it's okay. We're friends and I can totally understand that this has to be confusing.", she answered and stood up. "Let's go back, okay? Or do you want to go home, I would totally understand!", she said and waited for his respond. "No, it's okay. Let's go back."

Ymir's phone rang and when she saw 'Blonde Goddess' on her screen, she picked up immediately.  
"Hey Babe, is everything okay? Should I get you somewhere?", she instantly asked what made her girlfriend laugh. "No, it's okay! We're fine. Where are you? We want to come back to you guys."  
She heard Ymir breath out loud in relief what made her smile. Ymir was the protective type of girlfriend and the first thing she always did was checking if her little blonde was alright.  
"Good to hear. Uhm, let me think about it… we are…", she started and looked around to find something she could tell Historia and Marco to come to. "Ah! You know where the Starbucks is?", she asked and Historia answered: "Yes. We'll be there in a few minutes, wait for us!"  
And so she did until she saw her girlfriend with freckled Jesus walking over to Starbucks.  
"Hey!", she smiled and took Historia's head in her palms to kiss her lovingly.  
The blonde kissed her back with a smile on her lips while Marco peeked to the happy couple with a sad smile. He was a bit jealous about the relationship the two girls had, he wished he could have the same with Jean. But maybe his chance was about to come, now that he gained the courage to try.  
"You okay, Marco?", Ymir asked and he nodded. "Yeah, Historia helped me very well. She encouraged me, you're really lucky to have such a lovely girlfriend.", he answered and Ymir grinned.  
"Oh yes, I know! Oh and about Jean… I told him to fucking watch his behavior about _that_ topic when you're with him. Guess he wasn't aware that this might hurt you in any way.", she told him and Marco blushed. "Y-… you did what?!", he stuttered what made the freckled girl laugh.  
"Hey, I'm not blind. But don't worry, I didn't tell him anything about you having a crush or anything on him, I just reminded him that you are actually gay and that he should think about his words before saying them out loud.", she explained and turned around to Historia again.  
"Do you want something from Starbucks, Babe?", she asked and Historia clapped her hands once with a bright smile and shimmering eyes. "Alright, no words needed!", Ymir laughed and went in with her small girlfriend to buy her something to drink.  
Marco took a deep breath and shortly after he heard Jean behind him calling out his name.  
"Hey! Marco!", he shouted and walked over to him. "Hey, uhm… listen, I'm sorry for before. I didn't want to hurt you, you know… I wasn't thinking what I was actually saying. So, I'm sorry.", he apologized while scratching the back of his neck and staring down to his feet.  
A smile grew on Marco's face when he heard Jean's apology and he folded his hands in front of his body. "Ah, it's okay… I know you don't mean to insult me, but you know, it's not nice to hear that from you. I mean, we're so close and when I'm honest, to hear something like that from you hurts me.", Marco said and Jean's gaze went up to face the freckled boy in front of him.  
"I'm really sorry, maybe we can hang out alone the next time? I feel like we didn't do something together in years. See this as my apology, alright? We'll have a good time, I promise!", Jean offered and Marco blushed a bit before he stuttered: "Oh! Uhm, yeah, o-…of course! I- I would love to have some alone time with you! Ah! I mean-… not that kind of alone time, I mean just the two of us, a-…"  
Jean laughed and stopped him by laying a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, calm down, it's okay!", he said with a warm smile and patted his shoulder with his palm. "I know what you mean, it's alright!"  
Marco smiled a bit embarrassed and nodded. "Okay, I'm really looking forward to it!"

The day ended and Eren decided to spend the night at Mikasa's.  
Her flat was already a second home to Eren, he even had his own drawer with some clothes in her bedroom and in her bathroom where a few things from him, too.  
He felt confident that evening and when they sat on the couch, watching a random film he leaned over to his girlfriend and kissed her deep. "Huh…what is it, Eren?", she asked with a quite confused look on her face. "I want you.", he simply answered and this time it was Mikasa who blushed.  
"A-…are you sure?" – "Yes, don't ask me that." – "Eren…"  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back while he slowly laid her down on the broad couch they sat on. They started a hot making-out session, until Mikasa pulled back with a heavy breath. "Eren…I…", she started but when he bit her ear she moaned and stopped speaking while scratching her nails over his back. She took his shirt and pulled it over his head to throw it somewhere in the living room. She loved his body, he was totally her type and she stroked over his six-pack and his broad chest. Eren hissed in pleasure and pulled her up to be able to remove her shirt and bra. He kissed open-mouthed over her whole body after pushing her gently down again and Mikasa closed her eyes to fully enjoy the feeling of his lips and hands on her body. He adored her and she was able to feel it. He opened her pants and pulled them down to throw them to the other clothes in the floor before he continued his kissing on her inner tights what made her gasp the nearer he got to her center. "Eren, I… you feel so good…", she moaned quietly and dug her fingers into his short hair. He took the opportunity to drag down her small panties with his teeth to have her completely naked now. He took off his jeans by himself so that he was just clothed with his tight boxershorts and crawled up to her again to kiss her a last time before he got down on her.  
He laid between her legs, his hands pushed her legs open and he started to lick a few times over her slit before he started to caress her clit gentle and changed to her entrance to push his tongue in and out a few times before he pulled back again. Mikasa's mouth left out a few breathy moans and when he stopped pleasing her she pulled him on his hair up to face him and kissed him harsh before she turned him around so she was on top now. "Eren, you make me so hot…", she whispered and got to work as she kissed over his upper body, biting his nipples gentle und made her way down to his lower stomach. Her hands grabbed his shorts und Eren propped himself up so she was able to remove them. His little Eren was more than excited for Mikasa, it popped out and laid on his abdomen, slightly twitching. She grinned on this sight, she knew she made him this hard and it turned her on even more. She took him in her hand and started to pump and stroke what made him squirm and moan under her touch and a dark groan was hearable when she took him slowly into her mouth so suck and lick on him. She was slow on purpose, she knew it would drive him crazy and she got what she wanted. A helpless, moaning Eren who lost his mind on her touch and actions.  
All the years she was desperate for that view and now it was reality. And what was even more exciting was, that she would finally have real sex with him, she couldn't wait.  
She went faster and Eren came, this time deep in her mouth and Mikasa struggled to not choke on him while she swallowed his load which was more than she expected.  
She got up again and took a few deep breaths before laying down on his chest and kissed along his jawline what made him smile between his gasps. "You're still hard, Eren…", she whispered with a lovely voice and he grinned on that. "You make me that hard, Mikasa…", he answered with a suggestive grin on his lips and turned her around again so he was on top.  
"/I'll do it. I'll give it to her now. I'll fuck her and I'll make her scream in pleasure!/", he motivated himself and reached down to his bag to pull out a pack of condoms he took with him this day.  
Yes, he planned this.  
He tool one out and put it on before he leaned down to his girlfriend again to kiss her deep.  
Eren looked in her eyes with his stunning green ones and positioned himself between her legs which she opened wide for him. Mikasa bit her lip on reflex when she felt his tip on her entrance.  
They would do it, and both wanted it.  
Mikasa nodded slightly to show him she was okay with it and Eren gathered all his gentleness as he pushed himself into her slowly. He was careful, a bit too careful in Mikasa's opinion.  
But just when she wanted to pull him faster in, she remembered that this was his first time, so she let him go on his own pace. Eren struggled to not just instantly start pounding into her.  
First, he was afraid to hurt her and second he don't wanted to cum too early.  
When he was completely absorbed in her, he stopped for a few seconds to realize the feeling.  
She felt so good, she was incredibly warm and soft and he felt like they became one.  
"Eren…", she whispered while wrapping one arm around his neck and the other around his back.  
"I want you to do me, don't hold back, alright…?", she continued and her hips started to shake slightly in excitement. He felt so good inside her, he filled her up just right and she wanted him to take her, now. "But I don't want to hurt you…", he worried and she answered with a soft kiss.  
"You won't hurt me, I can take you, I promise.", she answered and he smiled back at her.  
"But tell me if I'm too rough, alright?" – "I will, don't worry."  
With that, he pulled out half of his length just to push it back in right after.  
He observed her reaction which was a moan and a pleasured expression on her face with closed eyes. Eren felt approved with his move and he started to thrust, first slowly, but he started to speed up the pace until she dug her nails into his skin, leaving red and even some bloody marks on his back.  
"Oh my god, Mikasa~…!", he moaned loudly and tried to hold back, he wanted to pleasure her more. "Eren…don't stop, you feel so good!", she gave back, as loud as him before she pulled him into a harsh teeth clicking kiss. Eren broke the kiss and slipped out of her, what made Mikasa protest but when he grabbed her to turn her around she knew what he was going to do.  
She propped herself on her forearm with her face to the side on the pillow while her booty was up in the air, just high enough for Eren to enter her again. "Oh my god, Eren, yes…~", she moaned with a high voice and bit into the pillow as he started to thrust again. She stretched her back and Eren's view was awesome. He grabbed her hips tight and got faster and harder with every thrust, he felt like he was going to explode anytime. She was so hot and tight, even more than in the before used position. Seeing her bite and cling into the pillows gave him the rest, he came while being deep inside her with a dark and loud moan and his hands left marks on her pale skin from grabbing them to hard.  
She felt him twitching inside her and she was so close, so fucking close and he stopped.  
"Eren, no, please, oh my god, don't stop, Eren…!", she begged almost desperate and he turned her around again without slipping out, he gathered his last strength to pound a few more times hardly into his girlfriend while looking into her dark eyes. He used his thumb to rub her clit and it didn't took her long, she came after a few more thrusts combined with Eren's pleasuring thumb.  
She screamed his name and collapsed onto the couch. Her breathing was heavy and she twitched when Eren pulled slowly out to pull of the condom to throw it into a near trash bin before he himself collapsed onto his girlfriend.  
"Mikasa?" – "Yes, Eren?" – "That… that was amazing." – "Yes, it was."  
She laughed quietly and stroked his hair while her other hand rested on his back. His head was laying on her chest and he was able to hear her fast heartbeat. He smiled as he knew he was the cause for it and closed his eyes. "Hey, don't fall asleep, Eren.", she whispered but he was going straight into dreamland what made her giggle. "Let us at least go to the bedroom, come on, Eren."  
He nodded tired and got up, but before Mikasa was able to get up herself he picked her bride-style up to carry her to bed. He laid her gentle down and positioned himself next to her.  
He laid his head on her chest again and she wrapped her arms around him.  
With more than happy smiles both of them fell asleep, cuddled up to each other tightly.  
"/I love you…/"


	19. Chapter 19

"Ymir, stop…! I'm serious, let go of me, hey…!", Historia complained and tried to push her girlfriend away who was leaning over her and placed kisses all over her while holding the blonde's wrists left and right from her head. Historia was struggling to fight her, she was just too strong.  
"Owww, come on babe, you don't want this? Don't lie to me, you love my kisses!", Ymir grinned and continued with her kisses. "Ymir, like, like really…! We have to study, you hear me?! We don't have the time for this, so let go off me!", Historia said and started to laugh when Ymir decided to stop the kisses and instead tickled her on all the places she knew she was damn ticklish.  
"YMIR!", Historia screamed and struggled to breath as Ymir was merciless and tickled her so hard, the little blonde wasn't able to gather any strength anymore.  
When her face went red Ymir stopped and laughed evil at her. "Don't underestimate the power of the mighty devil!", she said with an evil grin and Historia panted while laying on the bed, trying to fill her lungs with air again. "Ymir…you…are…evil.", was everything she managed to say at first.  
"Nevertheless, we HAVE to study, you know that our exams are coming. So stop molesting me and study!", she ordered with a straight voice and Ymir let out a annoyed noise.  
"But I don't wanna…", she complained but Historia hit her head with a textbook.  
"OUCH! Damn, Historia, stop hurting me…! Don't you see, I'm injured, you injured me… now I'm about to die!", she whined with a really dramatic expression.  
Historia rolled her eyes and ignored her whining. She rolled on her belly and started reading in the textbook she used to hit her annoying girlfriend.  
"Oh no, my girlfriend don't care about me anymore, she left me to die alone, what a cruel fate…! To die because of an injury my own love did to me…hng…ah…ugh…dead.", Ymir continued her game and Historia sighted annoyed. "Ymir, you're NOT injured and you're NOT about to die! Stop it, now! You know that this exam is very important, so why won't you study for it? If you don't want to reach a good grade, fine. But don't drag me down with you!", Historia told her with a really serious voice and Ymir rolled over again.  
"Mhhh… but it's such a pain in the ass…", she complained and watched over Historia's shoulder into the book. "I know but there is no other way to get the grades we need. Ymir, it's our last year and after that we have to find jobs. And I want us to have a good life, so we both need to find a good job.", she explained and sighted. Ymir's ears twitched at that sound and she looked at her worried.  
"Are you okay?", she asked with a soft voice and her girlfriend rolled to her side to cuddle up to the other girl. Her tender arms were wrapped around Ymir's neck and her face was buried under her chin. "Hey, what's wrong, huh?", she asked again and held her tight with one arm gently caressing Historia's back. "Hey, His'…are you crying? Babe, just talk to me, okay?", Ymir tried to get her to speak and started to worry even more.  
"I'm scared.", a quiet voice said under her chin. "What makes you scared?", Ymir asked and continued holding her tight. "I'm scared of the final exams, I'm scared to fail and I'm scared of losing you and I'm scared of this whole life after school and-", Historia started to cry out and Ymir stopped her: "Hey, wait, what? Why are you scared of losing me? You won't lose me, I promise."

Ymir tried to push Historia's face up, but she refused and stayed with her face buried in Ymir's neck.  
"B-… because if I fail and you pass I have to repeat the whole school year and you will search for a job and when you find one far away you will leave me…", she cried and Ymir tightened her arms around her tender girlfriend. "Hey, it's okay, don't worry. I won't leave you and we both will pass the final exams, I promise! And to be honest, if one of us fails that would be definitely me!", she tried to cheer her up and kissed the top of the blonde's head. A little sob was to hear combined with an even smaller chuckle and Ymir started to grin. "See, and I'll start to learn, alright? So that we will both pass and be able to move together after school. You don't have to worry so much, honey. I know, it's scary. Life is scary. But just think of what you managed to survive and handle the last time, I'm pretty sure that final exam is nothing compared to that!", Ymir said and Historia finally raised her head to look into the brunette's eyes. Her blue ones were red and watery from crying, it almost broke Ymir's heart. "Promise you stay with me, Ymir.", she almost begged and Ymir leaned in to kiss her forehead.  
"I promise."

A month passed by and the class got back the exam Ymir and Historia studied for before.  
"See, we did well! Thank you for helping me study for that, His'. Without you I would failed, I swear!", Ymir laughed and Historia grinned brightly. "See, I told you it's important to study for that!"  
They left their classroom like all the other classes, too, for the big break.  
Everyone was talking and staring at Ymir, who raised an eyebrow and tried to ignore it, until she reached her locker and found a piece of paper pinned on it where a newspaper article was printed on.  
"What the... this BITCH!", she cursed and ripped the paper in her hands into pieces.  
"Where is she?! Where is that bitch?", she shouted but everyone just turned their backs to her.  
"Ymir, what's wrong, huh?", Historia asked and picked up the pieces of paper Ymir threw to the ground before. "Nothing!", she shouted and almost ripped them out of her girlfriends hands.  
"Y-...Ymir, what...?" - "See you later, I have to get some business done."  
With that the taller girl walked away to search for a specific person.  
"Ymir, wait...!", Historia shouted after her, but she didn't react to that.  
Historia was more than confused and decided it would be the best to ask her friends about it.

"Historia, did you knew that? About her? She was creepy from the beginning, but I never thought that she would be able to do such a thing!", Connie said and stuffed a piece of bread into his mouth.  
Connie, Sasha, Eren, Mikasa, Jean and Marco were sitting on a table in the school's cafeteria and everyone instead of Mikasa were staring at the small blonde.  
"Yeah, I hope you are okay? Did she ever do something to you?", Jean asked and Marco looked at her really worried. "If we can help you, just say it!", Sasha offered with a worried voice and Eren nodded at her, too. "Guys, do you ever thought about this whole thing being an intrigue from someone? I mean come on, those papers were pinned on almost every locker! I can't believe you all already lose your faith in Ymir because of a stupid newspaper article from years ago."  
It was Mikasa who spoke and everyone turned their heads to the Asian girl.  
"Thank you, Mikasa.", Historia said with a quiet voice and took a deep breath.  
"I don't have a clue what's going on. Ymir found this paper on her locker and got really angry and then she left me alone, she said she was about to get 'some business done'. I really don't know what this is supposed to mean. Can please someone explain to me what's wrong?", the blonde girl asked and just as Sasha was about to pass her one of the papers someone dashed into the room:  
"There's a fight on the roof!"  
Almost everyone jumped from their chairs and started running and so did Historia and her friends.

"What's your fucking problem, huh, Bitch?", Ymir shouted and tried to get to Hitch who was standing behind a guy named Marlo and a second guy named Boris.  
The two boys pushed her roughly back so that Ymir almost fell to the ground.  
"Fuck you!", she cursed and Hitch laughed evil.  
"Oh come on, mutt, I told you I would find and reveal everything about you. I was sure there's something wrong with you the first time you entered this school. It's your bad that you started to flirt with the school's queen. You made yourself the perfect target for me! You're her weak point, so I use you to hurt her. It's that simple!", she grinned and Ymir lost the last bit of her patience.  
"You fucking psycho!", she screamed and managed to fight herself through the two boys to attack Hitch with a hard punch in her face.  
At that moment the door flew open and many students came on the roof.  
When Historia got a view of what was happening, thanks to Jean and Eren who pushed the others aside, her eyes widened.  
"YMIR!", she screamed and started to run to her girlfriend, but Eren and Jean were faster.  
Sasha and Mikasa held Historia back on her shoulders and Sasha looked at the smaller girl with a light smile. "Let them handle this, the boys will take care, I promise.", she said, but Historia was still worried.  
Ymir was punching Hitch while Marlo and Boris tried to push her away from the girl on the ground by pulling and kicking her. Jean and Eren reached them and managed to pull the other two boys off from Ymir who instantly raised her fist again, but Jean grabbed her wrist and shook his head: "Ymir, please, stop it. Don't make it any more worse than it already is."  
Ymir grit her teeth and stared at Hitch with a deadly gaze. Hitch herself was bleeding from her nose and her lower lip was swollen and also bleeding.  
She grinned nevertheless and looked over to Historia who was staring in horror at the scene in front of her eyes. "See, Queen Bee? You're 'girlfriend' is a monster, a violent and aggressive monster!", she shouted and everyone was staring at Ymir in shock.  
"She's a murderer, there's blood on her hands! That newspaper article proves it! And if I hadn't Marlo and Boris here, she would've killed me, too!"  
Hitch got up and spit on the floor before she walked over to Historia to hand her one of the papers she pinned on the lockers. The blonde girl took it and started to read.  
Ymir wanted to stop her, but Eren and Jean held her back. "Ymir, let it go."

" _Brutal Death – Father killed by own child  
A family drama happened in Liberio City, where the police was called to a crime scene.  
When the officers entered the house, a horrible scenery was to see.  
The family's father was stabbed with a huge kitchen knife several times all over him, details weren't proved but it was said that the stabs were found in his head, chest and stomach. The police called it a blood-bath. The first suspect was the family's mother, but when the police found her she was holding her 14-year old daughter, Ymir F., who had the knife in her hands which was used to kill the father.  
The investigations will begin immediately, the mother and daughter were brought to a psychiatry for treatment."_

Historia's hands began to shake. This couldn't be true, could it? She didn't knew what to think.  
Her girlfriend, a murderer? She was ripped out of her thoughts by the awful screeching voice of Hitch.  
"See, your dirty mutt is a brutal killer, you better get rid of her, before she kills you like she killed her own father.", she said with an evil grin on her lips.  
Ymir stared at Historia who wasn't able to say a word. She tried to escape Eren's and Jean's grip, but they didn't let her go. "You better stay calm now, Ymir.", Eren said with a serious voice and tightened his grip on her. "I have to explain this to her, let me go!", Ymir begged but the boys didn't dare to let her near Historia or the others.  
"You see, it's like that. I did some research and you know what? 'Ymir' isn't a common name and this monster over there was born in Liberio City. The article was published exactly at the time she was 14. Coincidence? I don't think so. What did she told you about her father? That he left the family and she don't know where he went to? Awww I see, your face says everything, I'm right, am I?", Hitch said with a really satisfied look on her face.  
"Sh-…shut up!", Historia almost shouted and everyone was looking at her.  
"I…I'm…this is too much.", she said with a shivering voice and turned around to walk down the stairs again. She didn't know where to go, she just walked, she needed to be alone now.  
"Historia...!", Ymir shouted but Jean and Eren remained hard. "Guys, please, why won't you let me go to my girlfriend?! I would never hurt her! Please, just let me go!", Ymir said with a really desperate voice and expression. "Mikasa and Sasha will take care of her. You will stay away until we found out what's going on, alright? Just cooperate Ymir, please. We know that you love her and we're pretty sure you won't hurt her, but you saw her face, she don't want to see you at the moment.", Jean said and finally released Ymir and so did Eren.  
She fell to her knees and watched everybody slowly going back into the building.  
Eren and Jean were the last one's to go until Ymir was the only person left on the roof.  
"Why... why did this happen...? Why?!", she shouted to the sky and shortly after the door opened again. A familiar face appeared and the person walked over to the freckled girl on the ground.  
"Ymir? Are you okay?"

"Historia? Hey...", Sasha said with a calm voice and walked over to her together with Mikasa.  
They found her sitting under an huge oak-tree which was standing on the edge of the schools property. She sat on the grass with her legs pressed to her body and her head resting on her knees.  
Sasha hunkered down and laid one hand on the blonde girls head to stroke her gentle.  
"It's okay, I bet Ymir acted in self-defence... don't you think so, too, Mikasa?", Sasha said and looked up to Mikasa who stood beside the other girls.  
"I don't know Sasha, maybe. But all I know now is, that you shouldn't run away from her. You saw her face, she was desperate. I know it must be hard to find out such things about someone you love, but that's the point – You love her. So go and talk to her, don't leave her alone in times where she needs you.", the black haired girl said with a serious voice and looked down on the smaller girl who leaned against the oak. "Mikasa, don't be so harsh!", Sasha said and pulled Historia into her arms.  
"Hng~...No, Sasha, please, let me go...", Historia sobbed but the brunette girl just tightened her hug and Historia started crying even more and finally hugged her back tight.  
She cried and didn't knew what to do, she was helpless.  
"Maybe you really should talk to her, hm? We can go with you if you want.", Sasha said and stroked her back. Historia sobbed and wiped her tears with her sleeve. "I-... I don't know what to do, I bet she's angry with me now as I just ran away...!", she cried and Mikasa sighed.  
"Historia, come on. It's not too late. Don't be such a crybaby, I'm sure Ymir had a serious cause to kill her own father and just think about what she did for you. She never hurt you, did she? All she ever did to you was protecting, saving and loving you.", Mikasa told her and Sasha looked at the Asian girl in shock. "Mikasa! You can't-...", she started but Historia stopped her. "No. No, Sasha, she's right... I'm a awful girlfriend, I should have never run away from the roof where Hitch embarrassed her in front of almost the whole school.", the blonde girl said between a few sobs and got up while wiping her tears away. "Thank you, Mikasa. For your honest words, they...were hard but they are true, so thank you. And thank you both for being there for me.", she added and the other two girls smiled slightly at her. Sasha got up, too and looked a bit worried. "Should we come with you?", Sasha asked but Historia shook her head. "No, thank you. I'm sure it will be better if I talk to her alone."

"Hanji?", Ymir got up and watched her teacher walking up to her.  
"What are you doing here?", the freckled girl asked and tried to look as bored as always.  
Hanji pushed her glasses back up her nose and sighed. "Oh come on, you know why I'm here. Do you really think the teachers won't notice such a paper when it's pinned on all the lockers? Ymir, the whole school is talking about it. So back to the topic, are you okay?", Hanji said and walked over to the parapet with her to lean on it and both watched down to the schoolyard.  
"Of course I'm not.", Ymir finally said and ran her hand through her hair.  
"I mean, I'm new to this school, a few days later I get involved in that Reiss-Braun apocalypse-like shit, then I finally end up with Historia and everything seems to be okay and I started to built up a nice reputation and just as I thought my life goes well, BÄM, this stupid bitch shows up to destroy everything again! She even managed to obviously get Historia uncertain if she can trust me! She ran away before anyone else, she was the first one walking away when this BITCH revealed my... my past...! The only part of my past no one should ever know about. And now my girlfriend left me alone, I can't even be angry with her, I mean, I lied to her. About my father. So of course she's angry with me.", Ymir said and felt the tears coming up again, but she held them back, she didn't want to be weak, not now. Hanji made a thoughtful noise and smiled at the girl next to her.  
"You know, you've grown up, Ymir.", the older woman said and Ymir turned her head to Hanji in confusion. "What...what do you mean with that?", she asked and Hanji laughed.  
"You can't remember, can you?", Hanji asked and Ymir's eyes widened.  
"No. No! That...that can't be!", Ymir said in shock and took a step back.  
Hanji's grin grew bigger and she leaned a bit forward while putting her hands on her hips.  
"Naw, come on Ymir, don't tell me you forgot about your savior!", Hanji laughed and Ymir's expression was still shocked. "Savior? Are you serious?!", she shouted and the other brunette couldn't stop laughing: "Yes, savior! Without me you would still be in psychiatry!"  
Ymir's gaze went to the ground and her head was overfilled with thoughts in that moment.  
"Hanji... Zoe, right?" - "Yep!"  
Ymir wiped over her face with one hand and looked up to the sky. This was really much right now.  
"Why are you here?", Ymir finally asked and Hanji leaned with her back against the parapet while taking a look at Ymir. "You know, that was the condition to let you out and allow you to live your life like a normal teenager together with your mom.", Hanji explained and Ymir's gaze went back down to meet Hanji's eyes. "So you're telling me you quit your job as a psychic researcher to become a teacher to have an eye on me? Why would you do that?", Ymir asked and Hanji laughed again.  
"Oh you really don't know? Not a single suspicion? Oh well, alright. You know, what could be better than to be able to do research on a real person with real psychic problems? Right, nothing! So of course I accepted and here we are!", Hanji went on with a really mad grin in her face.  
"So that means you are following me since I'm 14?", Ymir asked and raised an eyebrow in disbelieve.  
"Yep!", Hanji grinned brightly and laughed kind of mad. "But I have good news for you, you're doing very well! And believe me, Ymir. Hitch herself has so many problems that she always tries to reveal things about others to cover her own past. Just try to ignore her and go on, you got a caring mother and a loving girlfriend, so don't let someone like Hitch take your luck away again!", Hanji told her and Ymir rolled her eyes. "Yeah, of course, the whole school knows that I'm a murderer but I just ignore that, perfect plan, Hanji!", Ymir said very sarcastically and turned around to take a few steps on the roof. Hanji smiled warm and pushed her glasses back up again: "Yes, it is the perfect plan. What will you do instead? It's fact and this is a highschool, so you won't get rid of it now, everyone will talk about it and judge you, so the best thing you can do is to go on and don't react to it."  
Ymir sighed loudly and ran her hand through her hair again. "But... Historia is still gone, I have...no I need to talk to her, I can't stand this without her. She's my everything, I can't lose her..."  
Right in that moment the door flew open and a well known blonde ran on the roof, she was out of air.  
"Ymir!", she called out and mentioned girl turned around to see her girlfriend who was tear-stained with a desperate look on her face.  
"His-...Historia...?"  
"I'm so, so sorry...!", the small girl cried and started running right into her girlfriend's arms.  
Ymir wrapped her arms around Historia and stared to nowhere with wide open eyes while holding her tight. "I'm so sorry, Ymir, please, can you forgive me? Please, forgive me...!", the blonde girl sobbed and Ymir didn't understand a thing. "Why. Why should I forgive you?", she asked with a quiet voice and Historia pulled a bit back to look in those golden eyes with a more than sad expression.  
"B-...because I love you and I know it was wrong to run away and-" - "His', I'm the one who should beg for forgiveness. Not you. You did nothing wrong."  
Historia was speechless. Was she serious? She laid a hand on Ymir's cheek and gave her a lovely smile. "Honey, I should have stayed by your side and defend you and not... and not... I should have never left you alone in this situation. I'm sorry.", Historia apologized and Ymir leaned in to lean her forehead on her girlfriend's with closed eyes.  
"Aren't you angry with me? Aren't you afraid? I lied to you, I killed... I killed my own father, it's true what they say. I would understand if you want to leave me now, I-", Ymir started but got interrupted by a soft pair of lips which suddenly lay on her own for a gentle kiss.  
"Ymir, I love you. And I'm on your side, no matter what. Even if you can't tell me everything, don't forget that.", Historia said with a warm smile and before Ymir was able to answer on that Hanji spoke to them: "Naw, you see, Ymir? As I said, you got a loving girlfriend and I'm pretty sure she'll help you through this like you helped her through her own personal hell!"  
Historia and Ymir turned their heads to their teacher and the blonde girl was quite confused.  
"Ha-...Hanji-San! I didn't realized you're here, too!", Historia said and let go of her girlfriend.  
"Ah, don't get interrupted by me! I'll be gone in a few seconds, just pretend I'm not here!", she laughed and waved at the couple in front of her while walking to the door.  
"Oh, before I forget! Don't be late, my class starts in 15 minutes! I don't like my students to miss precious minutes of my lessons!", she said and with that she was gone.  
The two girls watched after Hanji a few seconds before they turned to each other again with small smiles on their lips. Ymir tilted her head a bit and stroke a strand of hair behind the blonde's ear.  
"I should have told you earlier, I... should have never lied to you. I'm sorry, Historia.", she apologized and the smaller girl shook her head: "It's okay, really. As I said, I'm sorry for running away and not having the courage to stand by your side in that situation. I promise that this will never happen again!" This time Ymir was the one who shook her head. "It's okay, you came back and that is everything that counts for me.", Ymir said and pulled her closer to kiss her deep.  
Historia leaned back and smiled at her while connecting her eyes with Ymir's.  
"I won't step back when someone tries to hurt you, alright? This time I'm the one protecting you!", the smaller girl said with a determined expression on her face and Ymir couldn't help but chuckle, she looked just too cute. "Babe, that means the world to me, I'm honest. But don't get yourself in danger, I don't know what will happen, if it's just words or if some dumb shits try something violent. You know, that bitch told me she wants to use me to hurt you, so..." - "Wait, what?!" - "Yes, please listen before you say something, okay? So it could be that it's again something against you and not against me... at least not directly. Let's just be careful, okay?", Ymir said with a worried voice and Historia nodded. "Okay...maybe we should go back, hm?" - "Yeah, I guess this will be good. I'll explain everything to you when we're home, okay?" - "Yes, it's okay. Don't worry, you don't even have to."  
Both girls started walking hand-in-hand to the exit and when Ymir opened the door a painful voice was to hear and when she looked behind the door she saw Sasha on the floor, rubbing her forehead.  
"A-...Ah! Here you are, Historia, I-...I-... was searching for you and then suddenly, and-", she stuttered but Historia interrupted her: "You followed me, didn't you?"  
Sasha nodded and looked down with a guilty expression. Historia stretched her hand out to her to help her getting up while she smiled warm at her. "I told you I would go on my own, I'm, alright, don't worry. We... have to talk to the others, we have to protect Ymir. You'll help us, won't you?", the blonde girl said and Sasha looked up to Ymir with a insecure face. "Historia, you're sure with that, are you?", Sasha asked and the small girl nodded. "Yes. Ymir is still the Ymir we know and love, so no need to worry, alright? She's my girlfriend and your friend, so we have to be there for her!", Historia said and Ymir just looked away while Sasha was still staring at the freckled girl.  
"So come on, we have to go, otherwise we'll be late for Hanji's class!"  
The three girls started walking downstairs and headed for the classroom they were supposed to have lessons now. It was still the same, everyone was staring at Ymir who tried to ignore the gazes while Historia was walking left from her, holding her hand tight and Sasha was walking right from her while snacking some potato-chips and smiling as if she just won the lottery.  
When they reached the classroom their friends were already waiting for them. When they saw that Historia and Ymir were holding hands, relieved sighs were to hear and they started smiling to the freckled girl who just raised an eyebrow. "What?!", Ymir asked with an annoyed voice and Historia poked her. "Hey, don't be so impolite! See, we're all here for you and we won't turn our backs to you. Sometimes I think you don't know what it's like to have real friends...", the small girl said and looked up to her girlfriend who had a kind of sad smile on her lips. "That's because I'm not used to it.", she answered and received a loving hug from her girlfriend. "So then we'll teach you! We're on your side. You can count on us!", Historia said with a warm smile on her lips and Marco, Jean and Eren nodded with bright smiles. "Don't worry, we'll take care of that!", Jean said and Eren added: "Yeah, no one will hurt our friends!" Mikasa leaned against the wall with her scarf pulled up to her nose but her eyes told Ymir that she was thinking what her boyfriend said before.  
"See, we'll make it. It's just a highschool student, not a mafia-like organization we're fighting.", Historia said with a wink and Ymir's bored expression broke and was replaced with a small smile.  
"Thank you, guys."


End file.
